


Tigre Blanco

by WankoNyanko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko
Summary: [OmegaVerse]El día que conoció a Kuroo había sentido que todo en él pertenecía a ese alfa pero quizá debería haberle hecho caso a eso que le decía su cuerpo, que se alejara del mayor, porque desde ese día toda su vida se comenzaría a desmoronar, sus planes de un futuro exitoso desaparecieron y lo único seguro en su vida, era un pequeño Tigre Blanco.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. I

Había tenido ciertas ganas, muy pequeñas, de ir a ese campamento, probablemente gracias a que en los últimos días se había sentido con mucha más energía y no sabía bien porque. Pero desde la escuela si lo habían podido notar y antes de que se fuera a ese viaje le habían dado una serie de supresores más fuertes para controlar el celo, sin muchas más explicaciones, y los consejos de que se mantuviera rodeado de omegas, betas y si llegaba a necesitar protección, un alpha mayor y conocido que pudiera controlarse a pesar de las feromonas. Por supuesto, no puso demasiada atención y solo tomo los medicamentos. Odiaba ser un omega porque realmente no entendía nada de eso más allá de lo que podía ver en internet, no había nadie que le ayudara a moverse por ese mundo y prefería simplemente ignorar su condición de nacimiento.

Cuando el equipo de Karasuno llego sintió enseguida el olor de un omega, no era Hinata ni Suga... era otro omega, uno que no había sentido la vez que su equipo se enfrentó con el equipo de cuervos. Kuroo era un chico dentro de todo centrado, por eso era el capitán del equipo, pero eso cambiaba cuando algún omega llamaba su atención, y ese olor definitivamente llamo su atención, pero era tan sutil... no podía saber de dónde venía.

Tsukki hizo un escaneo rápido de los que estaban en el lugar. El olor en el gimnasio era penetrante y por unos segundos lo dejó desorientado hasta que sus sentidos se centraron en un olor en especial que siguió con la mirada hasta dar sorpresivamente con el capitán de Nekoma. Ya antes le había parecido que era un chico bastante atractivo, más que la mayoría si era sincero, pero por alguna razón, en esos momentos parecía especialmente atraído por y lo hacía sentir torpe y con ganas de salir de ahí ya, como si sus instintos le dijeran que era mejor mantener lejos de todo eso... tal vez no había sido una buena idea ir ahí después de todo.

\- ¿Megane-kun, a dónde crees que vas?... no te saltaras el calentamiento - fue corriendo hasta él para tomarlo de la muñeca y entrar nuevamente al gimnasio. En cuanto lo toco, sintió que el leve aroma que lo tenia como loco era mas fuerte junto a él. Sin dudarlo enterró la nariz a su cuello -...omega - dijo suavecito.

Tsukki se quedo completamente quieto cuando lo sintió así de cerca, enterrado en su cuello haciéndole sentir que le temblaban las piernas y teniendo que apretar las manos sobre los brazos de Kuroo, luchando con el instinto que le decía que se restregara contra el, versus aquel que decía que lo apartara. Terminando por lograr algo de control para al menos hablar.

\- Kuroo-san... aléjate por favor... - no tenia lo suficiente en él para apartarlo, por el contrario, su cuerpo buscaba mas de su calor.

\- Perdón... es solo que tu olor - lo soltó enseguida - no sabia que eras un omega... deberías cuidarte, ¿Estás tomando supresores? Ken te puede pasar... no usa tantos, su gen omega es débil, pero de todas formas se cuida mucho.

\- Los tomo - respondió dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse un poco mas de el o terminaría volviendo a pegarse a su cuerpo antes de poder pensarlo siquiera - esto no debería haber pasado, tal vez me salte mi dosis con el viaje y no lo noté... iré afuera, necesito tomar aire, volveré para el calentamiento. - Kuroo lo siguió.

\- ¿Le aviso a Daichi? No puedes quedarte solo... no con ese aroma - era muy suave, pero delicioso y sabía que si algún alfa pasaba cerca y lo olía, se le lanzaría encima.

\- ¡No! - respondió girando de inmediato - claro que no... nadie lo sabe, ni pueden saberlo, ya es bastante molesto tener esto en mi y saber que mi situación es...especial en este mundo, no quiero que además empiecen a tratarme diferente en el equipo... vengo viajando en el bus con ellos desde Sendai y no paso nada, no tienes que preocuparte.

\- Yo puedo olerte... ¿Cómo el resto de tu equipo no lo ha hecho? - pregunto confundido - da igual, le diré al pecosito que siempre esta contigo que venga... que no te sientes bien.

\- Esta bien... como quieras.

Solo acepto para que le diera algo de espacio para alejarse lo más rápido posible y dejarse caer al pasto con los ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar su centro. Basto con estar lejos del chico de Nekoma para volver a sentirse bien y sacar las pastillas de su bolsillo para contarlas, frunciendo un poco el ceño porque realmente no había olvidado tomarlas.

Fue donde el amigo del rubio para decirle que algo pasaba con él y que era mejor que se quedara acompañándolo. Pasó todo el dia pensando en ese chico de lentes, del que siquiera sabía su nombre y que ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Por la noche se sentó con El rubio y su amigo, le había pedido el nombre a Daichi, pues le molestaba no saber el nombre de ese omega, y ahora que podía pensar en él con un nombre, de sentía como correspondía.

\- ¿Como estas? - preguntó al sentarse frente a el.

\- Bien... ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó ajustándose los lentes sobre la nariz, manteniéndose bien sentado y serio, ese tipo de rostro que siempre persuadía a la gente de acercarse mucho a el, el mismo que lo hacia ver tan diferente a otros omegas, como Hinata que exudaba alegría y disposición a la vida.

\- No, solo me dio la gana de sentarme aquí - dijo como si nada - deberías comer mas, hasta una chica pone más en su plato que tu.

\- Más allá de lo que tu instinto diga, no necesitas cuidarme - respondió viendo el plato de comida lleno del mayor, como si fuera una ofensa personal - estoy bien así.

\- Yo mismo decido que es lo que hago o dejo de hacer - se encogió de hombros y le dejó verduras y carne en su plato - come, el entrenamiento de mañana será más pesado y necesitaran más energía

Le parecía extremadamente descortés solo poner cosas en su plato, pero sabia que si discutía mas con el solo sería peor, como todos los alfas que creían tener la razón con las cosas que hacían, por lo que no insistió y solo comió las cosas que él había llevado, ignorando lo más posible la comida que el otro había dejado en el plato.

\- ¿Vas a estar toda la cena con nosotros?

\- Si - dijo como si nada y siguió comiendo. Ese chico no era para nada como un omega, era odioso y para nada adorable, pero aun así quería cuidarlo.

\- Entonces al menos podrías presentarte, ¿No? - no le gustaba sentirse acechado y mucho menos sin saber un nombre, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era de esa forma y el chico de Nekoma estaba siendo bastante respetuoso.

\- De hecho me presente durante el primer partido que tuvimos y otra vez hoy, creo que tu no estas poniendo atención a tu sempai - dijo acusadoramente - Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, capitán de Nekoma. Espero que esta vez mi nombre se quede grabado en tu cabeza, Tsukishima-kun.

\- No suelo poner atención a la información que me dan y no me importa - respondió encogiéndose de hombros levemente - ahora intentaré recordarlo...

\- Eso veremos - termino de comer y se levantó - ten cuidado y cierra bien la puerta de tu cuarto - dijo al marcharse.

Quiso decirle nuevamente que no debía preocuparse por el pero se contuvo y solo apartó la bandeja con lo que quedaba de comida y que era la que había dejado el mayor en su plato.

Al día siguiente su olor era más fuerte y tuvo que apartarlo durante la hora de almuerzo, sin poder evitar el pensamiento protector, y quizá un poco posesivo sobre el aroma de ese muchacho.

\- Oye... ¿Cuándo es tu celo? hoy hueles incluso mas delicioso que ayer y se siente más...

\- No lo sé - respondió mirando sobre sus hombros, incómodo de hablar de algo así en un lugar tan público como ese - no hablemos de eso, no me interesa... no quiero pensar en nada que tenga que ver con ese asunto.

\- No seas estúpido, tus supresores no están funcionando si puedo olerte... estás llegando a tu celo y esto se va a poner feo, ¿Acaso quieres que todos los alfas de este campamento te salten encima? - cómo podía ser tan despreocupado con lo que pudiera pasarle, jamas había visto a un omega tan inconsciente.

\- Nadie está reaccionando a mi olor, solo tú - respondió apretando un poco los puños - de todas formas, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto...?Si te mantienes lejos de mí todo estará bien.

\- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si tu olor parece que me llama? -gruño con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- Tal vez tu deberías tomar algo para controlarlo entonces - no era lo más habitual, prácticamente ningún alfa los tomaba voluntariamente a esa edad así que sabía la respuesta - voy a entrenar ahora, por favor, mantente lejos de mí y deja de preocuparte de lo que me pueda o no pasar - Kuroo quedó pensativo, quizás realmente solo era el, de ser así seguiría la advertencia del rubio y se alejaría.

Efectivamente el entrenamiento de ese día era mucho más duro, sumado a eso, su equipo era el peor de todos así que al cabo de cada partido de entrenamiento tenían que cumplir algún tipo de castigo y para cuando estaba terminando el día, su camiseta estaba empapada en una mezcla de sudor y el agua que se ponía encima cada vez que podía para refrescarse hasta ya no tener camisetas de reemplazo en su bolso.

Kuroo vio al omega tiritando como un pobre animalito, pensó en seguir de largo... pero simplemente no pudo

\- Después me la puedes devolver - dijo dejando caer su poleron en la espalda del rubio y siguió su camino, después de todo, el rubio no quería involucrarse con el.

No dijo nada, pero no lo rechazó e incluso se quitó la camiseta mojada para ponerse bien el poleron de Nekoma, agradeciendo el abrigo inesperado, pero a medida que iba pasando los minutos, todo su cuerpo se iba sintiendo extraño, caliente y sensible a todo lo que había a su alrededor, casi doliéndole y solo sintiendo que se calmaba un poco cuando enterraba la nariz en el poleron que olía poderosamente a Kuroo.

Ese día se saltó el almuerzo, necesitaba estar solo y darse pronto un baño que lo refrescara, pero simplemente no pudo quitarse el poleron y cuando era casi medianoche estaba saliendo de su pequeño encierro voluntario, siguiendo su instinto, guiándose por el aroma que lo llevó hasta el cuarto del moreno. Olió la puerta como si fuera un animalito, sintiéndolo del otro lado y arañando un poco antes de abrirla sin siquiera tocar y acercarse gateando hasta el, removiéndolo suavecito para despertarlo mientras gimoteaba a su oído, aun envuelto a su poleron, sintiendo en lo mas profundo de él que lo necesitaba como el aire.

Era bueno ser capitán y que estuvieran en su escuela, pues podía dormir en una habitación solo y realmente era de ayuda, porque desde que había olido a ese chico simplemente no podía controlarse y terminaba masturbándose un par de veces antes de caer dormido profundamente, solo que esa noche su sueño se interrumpió. Al despertar se sentía caliente y el olor de Tsukki llenaba el cuarto.

\- Mierda... - gimió cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba sobre el gimoteando como el animalito desesperado que era en esos momento - entraste... a tu celo - gruño apartándolo - te lo dije.... ahora todos querremos saltar sobre ti - se relamió los labios instintivamente, intentando realmente controlarse.

\- Tu... - respondió sin poder hablar con verdadera coherencia, solo intentando acercarse de nuevo a él mientras abría el poleron, ofreciéndose él y ansiosamente intentaba meter las manos bajo el pijama del moreno.

\- Mierda... - repitió molesto consigo mismo por no poder resistirse - mañana me odiarás por esto... - lo atrajo y lo marcó con su olor, frotando sus mejillas para impregnarlo completamente, para que nadie más se acercara a él porque era suyo.

\- No... - balbuceo buscando restregarse contra su cuello, donde su instinto le decía estaban las glándulas de marcaje y que eran una zona sensible, sin dejar de moverse desesperado contra el, restregando su trasero contra su ya notoria erección, sintiéndolo perfectamente al estar prácticamente a horcajadas sobre el.

\- ¿Seguro? - sonrió por lo desesperado que estaba y metió la mano dentro de su pantalón para sentir tan mojado - estás tan mojado....¿Tanto quieres que te folle? - No había caso en pelear contra su naturaleza en esos momentos.

\- Si, ahora - de inmediato respingo su trasero contra su toque, mientras mordía su cuello y succionaba marquitas - beso...

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? - pregunto solo por molestarlo, llenándose de una cierta sensación de poder y juego al tener encima a ese chico tan desesperado por el.

Hizo un pequeño mohín y frunció el ceño al oírlo y tomándolo de las mejillas para que tuviera su rostro derecho, pudiendo lamer suavemente sus labios

\- No pongas... esa cara, ¿Cómo podría rechazar a un omega tan lindo como tu? - jugó con su entrada y metió dos dedos con facilidad - ¿Tan caliente te puso mi olor?

\- Si, claro que si... tu, todo tú - gimoteo al sentir como entraba con facilidad en el, empujando más sus caderas contra sus dedos y finalmente pudiendo besarlo como quería, sintiendo sus lenguas jugar en una perfecta sincronía.

\- Por lo odioso que eras... pensé que no te agradaba - mordió el cuello del rubio, justo sobre una de sus glándulas.

No pudo responder a eso más que con un gemido profundo, moviéndose mas desesperadamente contra sus dedos que apenas se movían dentro de él, exponiendo más su cuello, pudiendo el mismo olerse en el cuarto por lo intensa de su esencia.

Kuroo realmente estaba tratando de mantenerse bajo control, pero simplemente todo en ese muchacho lo volvía loco y terminó por dejarse llevar por lo caliente que estaba. Con un movimiento hábil lo dejo bajo su cuerpo y quito toda la ropa excepto el poleron de Nekoma que estaba usando.

\- ¿Ahora si... vas a follarme? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa y apenas entendible, como si le costara mucho pensar en sus palabras, abriendo las piernas para él lo más posible, mientras acariciaba su erección suavemente, queriendo seducir a ese alfa con todo cuando su cabeza le dijera debía hacer.

Como respuesta puso su miembro contra su entrada y entró en el de una sola embestida, entro con una facilidad que no esperaba y comenzó a moverse contra él de inmediato al no sentir ni una resistencia

-Lo... siento no puedo controlarme, quiero todo de ti... - beso sus labios profundamente mientras se movía dentro y fuera cada vez más rápido.

\- Dios... si... más... - pidió poniendo bien los pies en el suelo para poder levantar un poco las caderas y que fuera más dentro de él, sin pensar absolutamente en nada que no fuera como era llenado deliciosamente por sus fuertes movimientos.

Su piel estaba erizada en cada centímetro y era lo más intenso que había vivido en su vida, no quería que se detuviera nunca y aferraba al mayor con las uñas en su espalda bajo la camiseta del pijama.

Esa noche follaron hasta que no les quedó fuerzas y acurruco al rubio totalmente para dormir. Tsukki realmente no fue consciente de sí mismo hasta la mañana siguiente cuando despertó sintiéndose dolorido, aún algo caliente, cubierto en semen y recordando lentamente todo lo que había pasado y quedándose congelado en su lugar.

Había perdido su virginidad así sin más, sin estar 100% seguro de todos sus recuerdos, con un chico al que apenas conocía de nombre pero que su cuerpo había elegido y aún envuelto en el poleron que se quitó rápidamente, culpaba a esa prenda de todo lo que había pasado, terminando por despertar al moreno con sus movimientos.

Kuroo despertó con los movimientos de Tsukki, sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía y que ese delicioso aroma comenzaba a alejarse

\- Tsukki... ¿Donde vas? - gruño mas dormido que despierto y lo pego a el - aun es temprano.

\- Tengo que volver a los cuartos de Karasuno... - respondió sintiendo que de inmediato se relajaba entre sus brazos, pegándose el mismo mas a el.

\- No, aun no.... eres mi omega, hablaré con Daichi - acaricio su nuca - ¿Estas bien.... no estas molesto por no haber podido controlarme?

\- Yo soy quien no pudo controlarse en primer momento... - sintió un pequeño escalofrío al sentirse reclamado de esa forma y solo cerró los ojos mansamente - era muy difícil que tu pudieras controlarte.

\- Es una mierda... no me gusta no poder ser capaz de hacerlo - acaricio su cabello - hubiera hecho las cosas distinto... te hubiera invitado a salir primero - se rió tontamente.

\- Puedes invitarme a salir ahora... - respondió simplemente - no me importa el orden en que hagamos las cosas mientras volvamos a hacer esto... - murmuró sonrojándose un poco por sus propias palabras.

\- Genial... podemos salir esta tarde - le dijo al oído - eso me recuerda... - tomo el móvil y escribió rápidamente. A los pocos minutos alguien tocó a la puerta, el moreno se levantó bloqueando la vista de quien estaba afuera para que no viera a Tsukki y después de un pequeño diálogo con la persona de afuera volvió a la cama - toma esto... se lo conseguió Ken - le dio una pastillas - ...anoche lo hicimos sin condón, es para prevenir...

\- Ah... - asintió levemente tomando la píldora sin pensar demás en todo eso, era lo más seguro después de todo y en esos momentos recordaba que tenía solo 15 años y era absolutamente ignorante de esa vida a la que estaba entrando - no podemos salir hoy, estamos entrenando.

\- Estamos en mi escuela... podemos salir en la noche, solo iremos por un café y regresamos - mordió su cuello.

\- Mmmh... está bien - asintió viendo que le costaba bastante decirle que no bajo ciertas situaciones.

\- ¿Duele alguna parte? No recuerdo mucho... solo que estaba extasiado con tu olor, ¿Fui muy brusco? - preguntó casi con timidez

\- No recuerdo mucho la verdad... - explicó con el sonrojo en el rostro también - pero me duele básicamente... todo el cuerpo.

\- Perdón... - se incorporó - ¿Dónde duele más?, te haré un masaje - dijo animado, no pensaba que en ese campamento termina enredado con un omega, hace algún tiempo que no tenia pareja.

\- Estoy bien... de verdad - respondió negando sin poder evitar que Kuroo pusiera sus manos por todo el - me duele la cintura, las piernas, los hombros... pero en serio, estoy bien.

No respondió nada, dedicándose a masajear primero sus hombros y luego su cintura para terminar en sus piernas, eran sin duda las más lindas que había visto, sentía que se le sacaba la boca y tenia que tragar pesado a cada segundo que seguía mirándolo. Tsukki no pudo contener el jadeito con el nombre del alfa y casi involuntariamente separó más sus piernas para el. Estaba descubriendo que controlar su deseo sexual era más difícil de lo que pensaba; sintió que lamía sus muslos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Para el moreno el aroma del chico lo golpeaba como un mazo.

\- Hueles tan condenadamente bien... - sabía que no debía follarlo, estaba aún muy delicado, pero podían hacer otras cosas. Subió lentamente hasta su erección y lamió la punta.

\- ¿Que... que haces...? - cubrió su boca ahora un poco más consciente de su alrededor, aunque aun sintiéndose fácilmente abrumado, más cuando el calor de su boca y respiración estaba tan cerca de su miembro que rápidamente estaba endureciéndose.

\- ¿No es obvio? Complaciendo a mi omega... - sonrió de medio lado - sabes delicioso.

\- No... esta sucio - murmuró antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que no lo convencería de hacer nada diferente a eso y solo pudiendo ahogar los gemidos con su mano.

\- Nada en ti es sucio... - dijo frunciendo el ceño - no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en tu cuerpo como algo sucio, ¿Si? - Tsukki simplemente no podía discutir contra eso, además, ni aunque hubiera querido podría teniendo al mayor así entre sus piernas. Lamio y succiono hasta que su pequeño mega se corrió entre sus labios, se aseguro de que viera como se tragaba su corrida - vez... no hay nada sucio en ti - Tsukki asintió aun arrebatado por el post orgasmo, dejando su cuerpo estar relajado por completo bajo el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigre Blanco tiene 15 capítulos, así que nos vemos de nuevo a la mitad ♡
> 
> Besitos


	2. II

\- Deberíamos ir... a desayunar - murmuró con el hilo de pensamiento consciente volviendo poco a poco a él.

\- Si... y puedes quedarte con mi poleron, ahora es tuyo - sonrió antes de besarlo, haciendo que sintiera su propio sabor - vamos a la ducha y después a comer, tengo que explicarme con Dadchi - lo tomó en los brazos y lo llevo al baño privado que tenía la habitación.

\- No quería que nadie supiera que soy... omega - murmuró algo molesto consigo mismo por toda esa situación.

\- Entonces lo dejaremos así... ¿Qué quieres que le diga? - pregunto - lavando su cabello - ¿Quizás que te persuadir a un entrenamiento matutino?

\- ¿Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones? - frunció un poco el ceño como un gesto infantil - no necesita saber mi vida...

\- Porque aunque no lo veas, como capitanes estamos a cargo de ustedes - mordió su oreja - que mal llevas las figuras de autoridad.

\- Pues le diré lo que pasó... más o menos - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - que dormí contigo anoche y ya.

\- Me meterás en problemas, pero bueno... si lo quieres así - se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo dormir, no necesitan saber detalles - respondió negando con la cabeza - le diré que nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde o algo así, en mi equipo todos son sorpresivamente... inocentes.

Se arreglaron y luego se fueron a la cafetería. Entraron juntos y se sentaron hombro con hombro, junto con Kenna, no quería descuidar a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Tsukishima! - Daichi entro como un torbellino a la cafetería, parecía llevar un buen tiempo dando vueltas - ¿Dónde estabas? despertamos y no te vimos por ni una parte... estábamos preocupados.

\- Es mi culpa, anoche nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde y se quedo en mi cuarto - dijo como si nada Kuroo, la respuesta de Daichi fue mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañeza - ¿Qué? Soy un chico agradable - dijo ofendido Kuroo ante su rostro.

\- No lo es realmente - respondió Tsukki con una pequeña sonrisa malvada - pero eso exactamente permitió que nos quedáramos charlando.

Kuroo soltó una risita, intentando bromear, decir que la entretención había sido hablar de ellos, pero Tsukki lo detuvo de inmediato viéndolo con algo de regaño, después de todo era su equipo, no podía estar mal con ellos.

\- Como sea, no tienes de que preocuparte - respondió Tsukki viendo a Daichi que ahora lo miraba inesperadamente fijo, como si hubiera empezado a notar algo diferente en el.

Kuroo pudo notar perfectamente la mirada de Daichi y casi con un gruñido le dijo que volviera a su mesa junto a Suga, viéndolo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa, como saliendo de una cierta ensoñación y girando sobre si mismo para volver junto a su pareja, que miraba a lo lejos, analizando los intercambios de la mesa del rubio, casi como si sintiera también lo que transmitía.

\- Creo que tus intentos por ocultar que eres omega no resultaran, los alfas ya te sienten... así que no te saques mi poleron y si pasa cualquier cosa solo llámame - le anoto el numero de su móvil en el del rubio.

\- Tal vez debería volver a Sendai... - respondió incómodo, pudiendo oler ahora con mayor claridad que la mayoría de los que ahí estaban eran alfas, a excepción de unos 4 o 5 que eran omega y no más de 2 betas, incluido en eso Yamaguchi.

\- Creo que es lo mejor... veamos como va el día, si es muy complicado tendremos nuestra cita y te llevo a tu casa - dijo como si eso no involucrara un viaje de tres horas en tren, por supuesto Tsukki de inmediato se negó, no queriendo molestarlo, y sobre todo, sin pensar en el riesgo de un viaje así, solo y con su celo latente, por al menos dos días más - ¿Crees que te dejare 3 horas para que un alfa llegue y haga lo que quiera contigo? - gruño - no, viajo contigo... eres mi omega.

\- ¿Eso significa que somos novios? - preguntó entre ansioso y preocupado. Vivían en ciudades distintas, no sabia si eso podría funcionar.

\- Uhm... si, algo así... si tu quieres - se rasco la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

\- Si... - asintió levemente. Era el comienzo de relación más fugas que podría imaginar y realmente sabia que no seria una buena idea, no iba a funcionar si vivían a la distancia que lo hacían, pero quería pensar que tal vez no sería tan caótico como temía.

Ni uno de los dos sabía si eran compatibles, pero al menos sus cuerpos lo eran, y se buscaban, como en ese instante, en que después de la respuesta de Tsukki, el moreno se fue acercando lentamente, con la clara intención de besarlo, y el menor le dio en el gusto, acercándose cada vez más, pero sin llegar a cerrar por completo la distancia, esperando que fuera el otro quien lo hiciera, sabiendo que querría sentar un cierto precedente de propiedad, y por alguna razón, eso era increíblemente sensual, impregnado de una seriedad especial antes de besarlo posesivamente y restregándose luego contra sus glándulas de marcaje para impregnarlo con su olor, haciendo que se estremeciera y encogiera un poco por el escalofrío producto de la caricia que lo hacía sentir caliente de inmediato y no era el mejor lugar para eso, en un espacio atestado de alfas y con su celo aún cosquilleando en el aire, aún cuando Kuroo desprendía olor a dominancia, que hizo a varios alfas a bajar la cabeza en signo de sumisión y otros a simplemente dejar de mirar a ese omega que obviamente estaba marcado ya.

\- Dejen de hacer esas cosas, distraen a todos - regañó Kenma levemente sin levantar la vista de su juego, pero sintiendo la sexualidad que exudaban.

Casi de inmediato Kuroo se restregó en Kenma, también dejando su olor en el, haciendo que Tsukki viera la escena entre celoso y desencajado.

\- Estas mas gruñón de lo normal... tu celo esta cerca también - lo marcó nuevamente pero de una manera totalmente distinta a lo que hacía con Tsukki. Kenma no quería un alfa, es mas su pareja era un beta, pero su amigo lo apartó molesto.

Definitivamente al rubio no le gusto ver a Kuroo haciendo esas cosas con otros omegas, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era distinto, lo olía completamente diferente y por lo mismo no dijo nada, sabía que eran celos de posesividad y como tal, debía controlarlos pues Kenma estaba en la vida de su alfa desde antes.

\- No es por mi celo... es porque de verdad es molesto y pondrás celoso a tu omega si haces eso conmigo y no le explicas porque - le dio un golpe - eres tan tonto a veces.

\- Esta bien, huelo la diferencia - respondió Tsukki aunque sin verlos realmente, porque sabía que si centraba la mirada en ellos se sentiría molesto sin poder controlarlo tan a su voluntad como en ese momento.

\- Lo siento... es que Ken no tiene un alfa que espante a otro alfas, así que como somos amigos desde niños yo siempre hice eso... pero no es nada mio, solo mi amigo - se abrazó al rubio sin dejarlo comer - pero dejaré de hacerlo... no me gustaría que otro alfa se restregara en ti, aunque sea tu amigo... - acaricio suavemente sus costado habiendo aprendido rápidamente la noche anterior, cuales que eran partera sensibles en su rubio.

Tsukki simplemente pudo sentirse satisfecho, entendía la necesidad de moreno por cuidar a su amigo, pero ya no era un alfa libre, ahora se pertenecían y estaba descubriendo rápidamente que era celoso.

Terminaron de comer entre coqueteos y planes para evitar que el olor de Tsukki en el entrenamiento no fuera demasiada distracción para todos, incluido Kuroo y la única certeza para eso, era la promesa del mayor de ir a restregarse contra el en cada receso y el poleron que ahora era una especie de manta de seguridad para Kei.

Una vez en los entrenamientos Kuroo no apartó la mirada de su rubio y cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse, el capitán de Nekoma se acercaba al rubio a reclamarlo como suyo, ya fuera gruñendo o besando demandante al rubio.

\- Realmente eres posesivo - murmuró dentro de su último apretado abrazo contra su pecho, sabiendo que después de ese entrenamiento sería imposible seguir escondiéndole su naturaleza a su equipo.

\- Si... siquiera quiero que respiren sobre ti - lo tomo de la cadera para pegarlo más a el y lo beso profundamente - tengo que volver... estás descuidando tus bloqueos, así que ponle mas esfuerzo - le dio una palmada en el trasero y corrió junto a su equipo.

Cuando volvió a su equipo, estaban todos esperando por el con la vista más que fija en sus movimientos, sabiendo que su olor era mucho más intenso debido al sudor del ejercicio y podía sentir al menos las mirada de Daichi, Kageyama, Noya y Ukai muy fija en él, además de algunas más lejanas.

\- ¿Que...? - casi ladro al sentirse observado de esa manera.

Kuroo sintió a su omega alterado y enseguida se puso en alerta, primero dejo que Tsukki tratara de resolver la situación solo, sabia qe el chico era orgulloso y que podía controlar a un par de alfas calientes

\- ¿Porque no nos habías dicho que eras omega? - quien rompió el silencio incomodo fue Hinata con su eterna actitud chispeante que lo irritaba terriblemente.

\- Porque no creo que les incumba en nada ese detalle de mi vida - respondió cruzándose de brazos como protegiéndose inconscientemente - sabía que si se los decía todo sería extraño, tal como es ahora.

\- Deberías haberlo dicho... así todos podríamos estar mas preparado... - Masculló Daichi que ya estaba más tranquilo con al aroma de ese omega, pero el resto estaba teniendo problemas para controlarse.

El partido de practica ya había empezado pero no podía apartar la vista de su rubio y al ver que la situación no mejoraba simplemente dejo el juego y caminó con paso firme, aumentando su presencia de alfas que hizo que algunos betas se sintieran sometidos

\- ¿Que pasa? - dijo sin la sonrisa molestosa que siempre adornando su rostro.

\- Nada, no pasa nada - Tsukki parecía crispado al punto de un animal a la defensiva.

Sus intentos por hacer de eso algo poco importante se estaban perdiendo, pudiendo oír a Noya casi dar un gemido acompañado de un murmullo sobre lo deliciosamente bien que olía, y acto seguido estaba intentando acercarse a él, con una mirada predadora que nunca había visto en su sempai, ignorando la presencia de Kuroo, que de inmediato se puso frente a él gruñendo al libero.

\- Da un paso más y te aplasto - Fue Daichi quien tiró del libero para alejarlo de Kuroo, había visto otros alfas posesivos pero Kuroo hacía ver a todos insignificantes en ese momento.

\- Lo mejor será que me marche - odiaba que su naturaleza, que no había elegido, ahora estuviera dictando incluso que actividad debería hacer, donde estar y cómo participar, era horrible.

\- Creo que deberías quedarte esta vez fue Ukai quien hablo y enteramente desde su lugar de entrenador, o eso quería creer - es importante para el equipo que todos avancen en esto de la misma forma... hoy y mañana serán los peores días, pero este campamento dura 7... solo será un tiempo, puedes quedarte con Kuroo por las noches que sería el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad y en los entrenamientos no estarás solo nunca, no corres riesgo alguno...

\- No confío en ninguno de ustedes, menos si lo miran como si fuera un plato de papas fritas - Ukai estaba compuesto, pero no engañaba a Kuroo, sabía que se relamía los labios pensando en su omega.

\- Y haces bien... dada una cierta situación, sería imposible para cualquiera de nosotros controlarnos, mas aun a los más jóvenes, pero no creo que algo como eso llegue a suceder - sabía que en esos momentos más que persuadir a Tsukki, era Kuroo quien tomaría la decisión final de eso - estamos hablando de lo importante que es esto para Tsukishima, para el equipo y su papel en el... y por supuesto, para la batalla del basurero. - Kuroo sólo pudo alzar una ceja en incredulidad.

\- ¿Crees que puedes manipularme con eso?... me importa más la seguridad de Tsukki que la maldita batalla del basurero - siseo molesto. Se giró a su omega que estaba silencioso y expectante - ¿Que quieres hacer? Se que aceptaras lo que yo diga, pero quiero saber que quieres tu... se que no está en tu naturaleza que te den órdenes.

\- Quiero quedarme - respondió luego de unos segundos de pensarlo. Realmente no quería que toda esa estupidez de ser un omega arruinara el resto de su vida - si llega a pasar algo realmente riesgoso, entonces me iré.

\- Esta bien... y tu enano, en serio... contrólate o sino te tendré que enseñar a controlarte - se giro hacia Tsukki - quédate con mi poleron.

Prometió no quitárselo e incluso subió el cierre hasta arriba, dejando que Kuroo se alejara a su lugar de entrenamiento, mientras su equipo se dedicaba a ponerse en marcha, intentando de esa forma volver a la normalidad. Karasuno volvió a comportarse con relativa normalidad, aun así Kuroo tenia que cuidar constantemente a su novio de otros alfas, pero al menos después de comer tenían libertad de irse juntos y dormir en los brazos del otro.

Los cuervos terminaron con 2 o 3 castigos mas, no estaba seguro, pero solo quería que eso se terminara pronto así que en cuanto pudo, se alejo de sus compañeros para ir a los brazos de su novio, colgándose de su cuello disimuladamente.

\- Estoy muy cansado... odio que seamos unos incompetentes.

\- No son incompetentes... son muy competentes en individual, pero son un grupo nuevo, tienen que organizarse y comenzar a funcionar como un solo organismo - restregó sus mejillas contra el - entrena con Bokuto, Akaashi y conmigo.... no hay ningún bloqueador central decente en tu equipo para que te enseñe... así que yo seré el que lo haga.

\- No quiero entrenar mas por hoy - protesto soltándose finalmente para estirarse y destensar sus músculos antes de ponerse nuevamente el poleron que se había quitado por el calor del ejercicio.

\- Te hará bien... ¿O acaso dejaras que ese omega enano te supere? - sabia que ese comentario causaría algún tipo de reacción.

\- No se porque me sorprende que seas un manipulador - respondió chasqueando la lengua levemente - esta bien... entrenemos un rato... pero me iré al cuarto temprano, aun estoy adolorido y mas todavía con todo el ejercicio.

\- Te divertirás...

Presento a Tsukki, y Bokuto lo recibió animadamente, le gustaba poder probar sus remates. Kuroo fue instruyendo a Tsukki y a Lev hasta que los chicos poco a poco fueron mejorando, apenas Tsukki dijo que se iría al cuarto Kuroo termino con el entrenamiento y se fue con el.

Al final del día Kuroo había tenido razón, se había divertido e incluso había estado cómodo con ese grupo, Kuroo lo hacia sentir protegido, Lev era un chico tonto, probablemente un beta muy corriente, y Akaashi y Bokuto definitivamente eran pareja, solo no podía definir quien era quien pero sabia que no reaccionaban a el y eso era suficiente para el.

Se metieron a la cama después de comer y Kuroo lo lleno de besos posesivos, esperado ambos poder soportar los días que quedaban por delante.

\- Estaré bien - aseguró Tsukki entre besos y murmullos - solo serán un par de días mas, eso dijo Ukai...supongo que debe tener experiencia en esto...

\- Uhm no se y no me interesa - gruño celoso de que encontrara a otro alfa mas experimentado.

\- ¿Todos ustedes son así de celosos o es solo cosa tuya? - preguntó divertido al notar su mohín de fastidio.

\- Los alfas somos posesivos... pero yo soy especialmente celoso - admitió abrazándolo mas fuerte - tú también tienes todo el derecho de celarme - le gustaba estar en esa cama con Tsukki pegado a su cuerpo.

\- No se si soy celoso - si sabía que no le molestaba que su novio fuera de esa forma, es mas, le gustaba ese sentido de pertenecer a alguien, como si su cuerpo respondiera a eso más que a cualquier otro estímulo en la vida - ¿Como se supone que son los omegas en esas situaciones? ¿Son celosos?

\- Ambos grupos son celosos pero depende más de la persona - se incorporó un poco para verlo - ¿...Tsukki, nunca antes habías estado con alguien?

\- No, claro que no - respondió como si fuera obvio - de hecho, hace solo un par de meses se confirmó que soy omega, tuve el primer celo de despertar sexual y blablabla, mis papas siempre lo sospecharon, algo de ser muy diferente a mi hermano y yo que se, pero mas que eso, nada, mis papás no saben bien como llevar esto de que soy un omega, así que todos preferimos ignorar el elefante en el cuarto.

\- ...Entonces anoche... ¿Yo fui el primero? - sintió el peso de lo que había hecho, jamas se le habría ocurrido que era la primera vez del rubio, es mas... jamas había sido el primer amante de un omega - lo siento... si hubiera sabido que era la primera vez me hubiera controlado mas... hubiera sido mas gentil.

\- No habría sido necesario... - respondió viendo lo preocupado que estaba al respecto - ninguno de los dos recuerda mucho a respecto, pero si recuerdo que lo disfrute, así que lo demás da un poco igual... de todas formas las primeras veces están sobrevaloradas, se supone que son siempre horribles, tal vez es mejor así.

\- Yo no quería que fuera horrible para ti... no nos conocemos mucho pero te tengo cariño y eres parte de mi manada, quiero que siempre estés bien - se restregó contra el marcándolo, esta vez, no de una forma sexual.

\- Da igual, en serio... - era extraño tener a alguien preocupándose por esas cosas que siempre había pensado un poco insignificantes - ya siquiera estoy tan adolorido.

\- La próxima vez será como tú quieras - le prometió enredándose contra el, recibiendo el beso de buenas noches del rubio, acompañando de un murmullo casi avergonzado por la sorpresiva intimidad del momento - descansa Tsukki... mañana si que tendremos nuestra cita.


	3. III

\- Puedes decirme Kei... - Kuroo a fin de cuentas era más especial que cualquiera, quería que lo sintiera y lo llamara por su nombre.

\- Entonces tú puedes decirme Tetsurou o Tetsu... así me dice mi mamá - le robo un beso - buenas noches Kei.

\- Buenas noches Tetsu.

Se pegó más a él para acurrucarse bien y en cosa de segundos estaba dormido profundamente. Ni uno de los dos despertó hasta el día siguiente, Tsukki de hecho no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió besitos por todo su rostro, atraiéndolo de inmediato por el cuello para restregarse contra el.

-. ¿...Te sientes mejor, ya no como animalito en celo? - mordió su cuello casi de forma tentativa.

\- Aún un poco - admitió estirándose felinamente sobre el futón, como queriendo llamar su atención - pero me siento más en control.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? - preguntó directamente, esa mañana él había despertado caliente después de tener al rubio enredado a él toda la noche.

No le importaba en lo absoluto lo público del lugar en que estaban, en cuanto oyó la sugerencia todo en su cerebro se desactivó, excepto la libido que subió hasta las nubes en segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza, ya con las pupilas levemente dilatadas, solo por la expectación.

\- Ahora sí lo haré bien...

Jugó con su cuerpo hasta que el rubio rogara, comenzando luego otra deliciosa tortura, preparar su entrada mientras succionaba rítmicamente su miembro hasta que se corrió, pero no tardó en estar dispuesto nuevamente y rogando otra vez.

\- Hazlo ya... - pidió entre ruegos y gemidos, moviéndose desesperadamente contra sus dedos, sintiendo como la humedad escurría de su entrada por lo necesitado que se sentía, pero en esa ocasión, Kuroo se tomó los minutos necesarios para poner un preservativo en su miembro antes de tomarlo como él rogaba.

Solo cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su omega estaba listo empujó sus caderas para follarlo lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Eres perfecto... el omegas más lindo... y mío.

Las palabras calaban más que nunca en el en ese momento y no podía pensar en nada más que complacer a su alfa siendo el más perfecto para él, moviéndose para intentar complacerlo más, apretando su interior para el, que llegara más dentro en su cuerpo, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas y él solo podía gemir el nombre de su novio.

-Kei... - gruñó sintiendo su instinto reclamar por poseer a ese chico, pero no lo habían discutido y apenas se conocían, terminando por morder su hombro mientras lo follaba.

La mordida desencadenó todo un torrente nuevo de sensaciones que no había esperado sentir, terminando por correrse entre ambos sin siquiera tocarse, y a su vez, Kuroo al oírlo gemir así, apretar tan fuerte alrededor de él lo encendió más y se movió duro, rápido, hasta que Tsukki nuevamente estuvo erecto, tomo su miembro para masturbarlo y esta vez se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, Kei estaba absolutamente seguro de que podría vivir solo de esa forma, sin salir nunca más del cuarto si no era necesario, aunque sí sentía que algo hacía falta en todo eso.

\- Tomaré algo para no tener bebes... no es igual si terminas en un condón... no me gusta – Kuroo rió libremente, encantado de lo franco que era

\- Es cierto... no se siente bien y me alegro que te guste sentirme dentro - lamió su mejilla juguetonamente - compraremos el medicamento entre los dos, ¿Sí? ¿O prefieres que lo compre yo?

\- Entre los dos está bien - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente, acurrucándose contra el nuevamente - ¿Podemos dormir un poco más?

De inmediato lo acurruco en sus brazos. Siempre se decía que los alfas eran los dominantes, pero la verdad es que los omegas siempre eran quienes se salían con la suya, y ellos estaban para complacer a sus pequeños animalitos en celo.

Despertaron casi en la hora del desayuno y se bañaron con calma para luego ir a comer. El aroma de Tsukki era cada vez más sutil y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, pues sentía que estaba un poco más seguro.

\- Creo que para hoy en la noche estaré bien - le hablo al mayor mientras desayunaban en compañía de Kenma, Bokuto y Akaashi.

\- Da igual, Kuroo te va a cuidar aunque no estés nadando en hormonas - dijo Kenma que no despegaba la vista de su juego.

\- Lo se, ya lo ha demostrado de sobra en estos días - respondió Tsukki recordando las ganas de su novio de sacarlo de ahí cuando pensaba que estaba en peligroso.

\- Pero es genial que seas su compañero... fue el único que sintió tu olor cuando aún era débil, tiene que ser por algo - dijo Bokuto con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

\- ¿Tu no sentías nada? - preguntó viendo a Bokuto, en parte queriendo saber también quién era quién en esa relación.

\- Yo no siento a otro omega, solo a Akaashi - dijo orgulloso, viéndose el brillo enamorado en sus ojos - no me afectan, así que estás seguro conmigo.

Como queriendo explicarlo, el otro chico se giró un poco y bajo el cuello de su camiseta para enseñarle la marca de mordida en su cuello, que parecía un tatuaje más que cualquier otra cosa y era claramente la marca de un omega reclamado por su alfa, algo bastante inusual a sus edades.

\- Cuando un alfa te marque ese alfa está diciendo que no quiere a nadie más... y al aceptar también estás diciendo lo mismo - le explico Akaashi - pero ustedes recién se están conociendo... pasará un tiempo antes de que decidan que hacer.

La mano de Tsukki fue directo a su nuca, frotando un poco la zona, dándose cuenta recién en ese momento de lo sensible que era el área bajo ciertas circunstancias. Sinceramente, no le molestaría demasiado ser marcado así por Kuroo, pero solo tenía 15 años, cumplidos hace no mucho y Kuroo 17, se conocían realmente hace 3 días, ese compromiso sería una locura, lo sabía y era bueno haber tenido un poco de control en su celo para evitar eso.

\- De momento solo nos marcaremos con el olor del otro... me gusta sentir que es mío - se abrazó al menor, Kuroo estaba demostrando ser un alfa en exceso cariñoso y eso le llamaba la atención a Kenma, antes no había sido así con nadie y Tsukki no era su primer novio.

Mientras tanto, la pareja solo se dedicaba a besarse y darse pequeños mimos que le erizaban la piel al rubio, dejándose marcar por el olor de Kuroo, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado rápido al moreno, sin importar estar en público. Ambos estaban aún nadando en hormonas, tanto que en ese rato siquiera había notado la mirada preocupada que el pecoso le daba de cuando en cuando, solo estaba el uno en la cabeza del otro.

\- Tsukki - Yamaguchi le dejo lugar a su lado cuando finalmente Tsukki se acercó al equipo, viéndolo como si lo analizara de pies a cabeza - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás pasando con Kuroo exactamente...?

\- Es mi novio ahora - respondió como si fuera lógico - más que eso, es mi alfa y estamos juntos.

\- Estas bromeando ¿Verdad? lo conoces hace 3 días - dijo preocupado - y siempre dijiste que odiabas la idea de tener un alfa... ¿Estás seguro que eres tu hablando y no tu celo?

\- Ya casi no estoy en celo - respondió un poco incómodo con sus palabras - si empezó por el celo, mi cuerpo responde de una forma especial a él... y sigue sin gustarme todo esto de omega y alfa pero es lo que soy, y él me hace sentir al menos un poco menos como un pobre idiota de omega.

\- Solo te estoy cuidando, se cómo se ponen los alfas en sus celos... ojala que siga gustándote el capitán de Nekoma cuando dejes de estar inundado de hormonas - dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda, queriendo minimizar la seriedad de la charla.

\- Creo que lo hará... - respondió viendo sobre su hombro como Kuroo se ponía en pie para empezar a preparar a su equipo y dedicarse a armar todo a su alrededor para el día. Realmente era especial.

\- ¿Estás admitiendo que tienes un enamoramiento? - sonrió molestoso, sabía que todo esto era abrumador para su amigo, era mejor tomarlo con calma.

\- Es más que un enamoramiento - respondió solo para él, sin querer quedar en evidencia con todo el resto del equipo - un enamoramiento es algo transitorio, como un encantamiento o algo así pero lo que siento con él es... simplemente más que eso.

\- ¡Dios! No estaba preparado para tu primer amor, pensé que ocurriría cuando estuvieras en la universidad o algo así - dijo molestoso - me alegra saber que tienes corazón y que alguien puede hacerlo funcionar.

Cuando su celo fue menguando los días se fueron haciendo más llevaderos y la preocupación de Yamaguchi también se fue diluyendo, con o sin hormonas, Kuroo era lo que le hacía falta a su vida y realmente quería seguir con eso lo más posible.

Kuroo igual se relajó al poder pensar con claridad y darse cuenta que el rubio le atraía y disfrutaba estar con él. Se escapaban en la noche para poder ir por algún café o recorrer Tokio, había descubierto que amaba los dulces y sus ojos brillaban cuando pedía shortcake, por lo que dedujo era su favorito, también notaba como sus ojos se desviaban cuando pasaban por tiendas donde habían figuras de colección de dinosaurios. El ultimo día del campamento lo aparto lejos de todos.

\- Nos seguiremos escribiendo, ¿Verdad? - pregunto acurrucado con el - y no dejaras que ningún alfa se te acerque ¿Cierto?

\- Somos novios - respondió dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente - claro que no dejare que se me acerque nadie, solo soy tuyo ahora, eres mi alfa... vendré a verte en dos semanas.

\- Después iré yo - se quitó el poleron y lo puso sobre sus hombros - para que me recuerdes hasta que nos veamos -lo tomo de la nuca para besar - cuando estés en el bus revisa los bolsillos - le guiño un ojos y tomo su mano para encaminarlo al bus.

Estuvieron restregándose uno contra el otro sin importarles nada hasta que el bus tuvo que marcharse. A medida que se alejaba de la escuela el ánimo de Tsukki fue menguando hasta que metió la mano al bolsillo para sacar de él un peluche de dinosaurio de muchos colores y blandito que le hizo sonreír porque era una estupidez, pero Kuroo había notado en sus salidas que amaba los dinosaurios.

KeiKei  
 _< estoy enamorado de nuestro primer hijo... gracias>_

KurooTan  
< _¿Cómo le pondremos? Tiene que ser un nombre genial porque es un bebe genial_ >

Por supuesto, Kuroo le siguió el juego de inmediato, y eso le ayudaba mucho a que el ánimo de Tsukki no siguiera empeorando a medida que se alejaba de el.

KeiKei  
< _No lo sé, tu deberías nombrarlo, tú lo conseguiste para nosotros ¿Es chico o chica?_ >

KurooTan  
 _< ¡Una niña! la más guerrera de su especie... se llama ¡Suiko! la más guerrera y con los colores más lindos, será la dinosaurio más coqueta de todos>_

Sin pensarlo realmente ya me había puesto nombre al dinosaurio. Para Tsukki era una tontería, le parecía realmente estúpido pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

KeiKei  
< _Nuestras hija no será coqueta, ¡Es una niña seria y centrada! me gusta su nombre, la bautizaremos así_ >

KurooTan  
< _Sera coqueta como sus padres... porque me he dado cuenta de cómo muerdes tu labio cuando estoy cerca y quieres llamar mi atención_ >

KeiKei  
< _No sé de qué hablas, no hago nada_ >

Dio una pequeña risilla, pues sabía que realmente si hacia esas cosas y de inmediato, todos en el autobus se quedaron mirándolo, entendían que se portara todo cariñoso y pegote con su alfa estando en celo, pero ahora se reía como una niña enamorada mientras se escribía con él. Cuando sintió las miradas en él se giró un poco para que no vieran lo sonrojado que se había puesto, avergonzado de estar tan en evidencia.

KurooTan  
< _Deberías dormir, yo tengo que ir a ordenar todo... te quiero >_

El moreno sintió algo en la panza al decir esas palabras que jamás había sentido antes.

KeiKei  
 _< También yo a ti, dormiré ahora, tienes razón, estoy cansado_>

Y definitivamente también estaba avergonzado, durmiendo nada de eso importaría, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro.

Siguieron escribiéndose durante los días siguientes y cuando el rubio fue a Tokio tuvieron una cita propiamente tal, fueron al cine, comieron y después se quedaron escondidos en un parque besándose. Hablaban prácticamente todo el día y en poco tiempo ya se entendían bien y se conocían... ese fugas enamoramiento no pasaba, es más, en Kuroo se iba incrementando, cada cosa que descubría de su novio le fascinaba.

La relación era en su mayoría, bastante estable. Ambos se necesitaban, se buscaban constantemente, eran especialmente sexuales, casi de forma primordial para ellos, además estaban todo el torrente de emociones que ni uno de los dos sabia realmente como controlar o exponer, optando por no decir nada sobre las crecientes emociones que los iban envolviendo, pero Tsukki no dejaba de preocuparse por qué pasaría. En menos de un mes Kuroo daría su examen de admisión eso significaría que en 3 meses iría a la universidad y el recién pasaría a 2do año, era como si fueran a tener una vida de diferencia ahora y no sabía bien como procesar todo eso, como acercarse a hablarlo y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con respecto a eso, porque no quería perder esa relación. Lo amaba.

Estaban acostados en su cuarto después de ver una película, simplemente acurrucados disfrutando de olor del otro, Kuroo supo que era el momento ideal para hablar de que pasaría cuando se fuera a la universidad.

\- Creo que no te lo comente, que quedé en la universidad que quería... y con beca de deporte.

\- Eso es genial... - sintió de inmediato el corazón en la garganta - sé que te preocupaba no poder seguir jugando.

\- Si, es buen momento para conversar de que será de nosotros... la universidad es complicada y tengo que mantener un cierto nivel para conservar la beca... será difícil mantener nuestra relación como lo hemos hecho en este tiempo - esperaba que Tsukki fuera comprensivo y aceptara que no podría darle todo el tiempo del mundo como hacía ahora.

\- Ah... sí, claro... eso es obvio - asintió levemente con la cabeza. Kuroo estaba siendo amable al decirlo de esa forma, cuidándolo como siempre había hecho, pero el fondo de todo eso no cambiaba, no iban a seguir juntos cuando entrara a la universidad - pero está bien, es totalmente comprensible, de todas formas, las relaciones a esta edad siempre son transitorias, es de románticos tontos pensar que duraran por siempre - desde ya tenía que armarse para poder aprovechar ese tiempo que les quedaba juntos, aunque sentía el corazón como pulverizado.

Kuroo no había querido eso, quería seguir siendo novios... pero al parecer era el único que tenía ese pensamiento, a Tsukki no le importaba

\- Si... tienes razón - fingió una risa, no quería quedar como un estúpido enamorado sin remedio mientras que su novio realmente no estaba sincronizado con él, no querían las mismas cosas

\- ...Hay que aprovechar lo que tenemos ahora.

\- Si... aún tenemos como 3 meses para disfrutar, ¿No? - solo 12 semanas, nunca había pensado en eso con fecha de caducidad y para que Kuroo no viera sus ojos húmedos volvió a fijar la vista en la pantalla de la tv.

Poco a poco se irían distanciando, dejarían de estar en contacto y sus vidas volverían a ser como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Al menos no habrían odiosidades ni ataques de por medio, solo el flujo natural de las cosas. Kuroo estaría rodeado de nuevos omegas que le harían olvidarlo y seguro habría alguien a quien marcaría como suyo.

Kuroo solo lo abrazo con fuerza, sentía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar, era horrible toda esa situación. Sentía ganas de imponerse a él, de ordenarle seguir sus deseos, pero no se perdonaría nunca el tener a Tsukki obligado con él. Encontraría un alfa que le haría sentir enamorado de verdad y sería un romántico tonto con él. No podía controlar los celos, simplemente no podía. Le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó al baño para vomitar todo lo de la cena, se volvería loco de celos, pero no quería que Tsukki se diera cuenta.

Esos días que pasó con Kuroo ambos fueron especialmente atentos, necesitados de la cercanía que sabían pronto se acabaría. Tsukki ya había decidido que cuando las cosas se pusieran más pesadas para Kuroo en la universidad entre los estudios y el club, simplemente dejaría de viajar a visitarlo y las cosas se irían apagando en calma. Mientras, el corazón del moreno al ver que a pesar de todo lo que habían hablado, parecían no querer terminar con la relación y seguían escribiéndose como siempre, buscándose como siempre. "Te quiero..." decía Kuroo cada vez que estaban acurrucados y enterraba su nariz justo donde estaban las glándulas de marcaje, como si estar ahí lo hiciera sentir más tranquilo, y Tsukki siempre le respondía que el también lo quería, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que estaba dejando algo de su corazón en las palabras y era casi abrumador. Aun así, las cosas parecían no cambiar entre ellos y su vida juntos era la de siempre, especialmente respecto al sexo, donde parecían descargar toda esa tensión acumulada por el eventual distanciamiento.

Durante el celo de cada uno parecían volverse locos por el otro y terminaban los dos con morados, arañazos y mordidas, adoloridos pero satisfechos. Kuroo no podía imaginar a alguien más perfecto y se quedaba horas despierto solo mirando a su novio.

Tsukki cada vez consideraba más las cosas y el que tal vez simplemente debería pedirle a Kuroo que intentara seguir queriéndolo aunque no tuvieran tiempo como ahora, pero luego pensaba en toda la ilusión que tenía Kuroo con la universidad y que no podía ser así de egoísta y hacerle estar con él cuando era evidente que solo sería un estrés mayor. Y de cualquier forma, dos semanas después de su celo la idea se disolvió cuando despertó teniendo que correr al baño para vomitar y aunque no había forma de que solo eso lo delatara, simplemente lo supo, había sentido su cuerpo extraño, como si algo no fuera como debería y ese amanecer aturdido y vomitando le aclaro todo aún más.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakko es una palabra japonesa que significa Tigre Blanco. En la mitología japonesa se refiere a uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos que representan a los puntos cardinales.
> 
> La leyenda dice que cuando un tigre alcanza los quinientos años de edad, su cola se torna blanca. De esta manera, el tigre blanco, se convirtió en una clase de criatura mitológica.

De un día a otro Tsukki dejo de contestar sus mensajes. El día que entro a la universidad le había escrito como había sido todo, lo genial que era el campus, le había relatado cada detalle y no hubo respuesta, por la noche llamo y nada, fue en ese instante supo que Tsukki había decidido simplemente cortar todo sin decir nada, no sabía si eso era peor o mejor, la verdad es que no sabía nada y todo su ánimo se había esfumado, parecía un muerto viviente tratando de seguir con la rutina.

Después de mucho tiempo con su omega paso su celo solo, o al menos eso intento. No tener a un omega que saciara el calor que sentía dentro era un dolor que casi lo dejaba aturdido y en medio de la inconsciencia su cuerpo busco al primer omega disponible y estuvo todos los días con él, para luego sentirse sucio y asqueado, de todas formas siguió buscando a esa misma persona cada vez que sentía que no podía con la explosión hormonal de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que había querido responder los mensajes de Kuroo, pero todo en él era un torbellino. Tenía 15 años y estaba esperando un bebe de un alfa que le había dejado claro no tenía intenciones de seguir con el ahora que la vida se haría más difícil y simplemente no podía pensar con claridad.

Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, sabia también cuál era la más lógica con su edad, era una locura seguir con ese embarazo, pero no era algo que pudiera decidir el solo, también era algo que involucrara a Kuroo y sus padres pero siquiera tenía la valentía en esos momentos para hablarles de eso, por un mes y medio, casi dos, ocultó eficazmente lo que pasaba. Comenzó a no ir a los entrenamientos aunque sin decirle a nadie sobre eso, simplemente sin ir y pasando esas horas de la tarde por cualquier parte, pensando en que hacer, aprovechando que por el embarazo, su esencia de omega era más suave y lo libraba casi por completo de riesgos.

Sus papás lo notaron por simple accidente a decir verdad, un día que rebuscaba algo en su mochila sacó sin querer la caja de supresores que ya no necesitaba tomar así que estaba completa y la interrogación comenzó hasta que sus emociones no soportaron más todo eso.

\- Estoy embarazado, ¡Está bien! Lo estoy... soy el tipo de omega idiota de los que siempre se habla cuando enseñan prevención.

Su madre lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que el jefe de familia simplemente trataba de hacer las cosas bien.

\- El padre es el chico con el que estabas saliendo, ¿Verdad? - pregunto finalmente después de que su hijo se desahogara.

\- Claro que sí... no he salido con nadie más - respondió sin salir del abrazo de su madre, sintiendo un peso salir de sus hombros pero instalarse uno nuevo - no lo sabe, ya no estamos juntos y no le he dicho nada, hace semanas no hablamos... sé lo que tengo que hacer... sé que no puedo hacerme cargo de esto a mi edad... pero no puedo tomar solo yo la decisión, Tetsu también debería poder decir algo al respecto...

\- Tienes que ir y hablar con ese chico, ese niño o niña es de ambos, así que ambos tienen que hacerse responsables - dijo seriamente.

\- Si... lo sé - estaba aún muy abrumado, no quería lidiar con nada de eso, solo quería que la situación no fuera real, despertar y tal vez seguir en la semana de entrenamiento hace muchos meses - viajare mañana, ¿está bien?

\- Es lo mejor... - la mujer acaricio su cabello. Muy pocos alfas aceptaban la responsabilidad de ser padres tan jóvenes, la mujer sabía que su hijo volvería destrozado.

A la mañana siguiente sus propios padres lo llevaron a la estación, pero sabían que era algo que él debía hacer por sí solo, así que deseándole suerte y que se cuidara lo dejaron partir. Sabía dónde estaba la universidad de Kuroo y dejo que su nariz lo guiaría hacia el sin necesidad de esforzarse, al menos eso esperaba.

La hora de almuerzo Kuroo por lo general lo pasaba con un grupo de alfas del equipo de volley, pero no prestaba atención, fingía estar atento, incluso se reía, pero era como si su cuerpo y su cerebro no estuvieran conectados con la situación.

Tsukki no sabía si en su cuerpo ya se notaba lo que pasaba, pero para prevenir había optado por un poleron grande que caía sobre su cuerpo haciéndole ver tan delgado o incluso un poco más de lo normal. Sabía que se veía cansado, después de todo había estado durmiendo poco en la mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y nauseas, pero estaba ahí, estaba en Tokio por las calles que había recorrido con Kuroo y lo único que pensó fue escribirle cuando estuvo fuera.

KeiKei  
< _Estoy en Tokio... de hecho, estoy afuera de tu universidad, ¿Tienes tiempo? >_

Quería sonar casual, pues sabía que Kuroo estaba ahí, su cuerpo podía sentirlo y pedía a gritos que se acercara a esas sensaciones pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar, diciéndole a su cuerpo que no fuera un patético idiota necesitado. Kuroo pensó en no responder, en hacerle sentir lo mismo que el sintió cuando de la noche a la mañana dejo de contestar sus mensajes, pero quería saber que había pasado, porque se había alejado de un día a otros.

KurooTan  
< _Si, salgo enseguida_ >

Se disculpó con el grupo y salió sintiendo que con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más fuerte.

A medida que lo sentía acercarse podía notar el otro olor que lo impregnaba por completo, y si antes había estado ansioso, ahora sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, su cuerpo podía sentir como ya no era su olor el que impregnaba a su antiguo alfa, ya no se pertenecían y eso definitivamente era aún peor llevando su bebe dentro.

\- Hola...

\- Hola... - dijo sin expresión en el rostro - me sorprende que estés aquí, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí... o de mi número, como no contestabas... ni siquiera me diste una llamada.

\- Lo sé - respondió sabiendo que no había actuado de la mejor manera, pero en esos momentos no había sabido que más hacer - estaban pasando cosas difíciles en mi casa, lo siento pero... huelo que estas bien...

\- Si... algo - no quería mostrarse blando, no quería que supiera que en esos meses había sido el ser humano más miserable, que al omega que olía no era más que alguien al que usaba para no volverse loco fantaseando con el - ...pero estoy más preocupado de la universidad. ¿Tu estas bien?

\- Si, más o menos como siempre - asintió levemente, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, analizando cuanto podía de su apariencia. Ya tenía a alguien más, olía a otro omega que había sido suficientemente bueno como para reemplazarlo después de unos meses apenas y estaba totalmente comprometido con sus estudios. Simplemente no podía soltar esa bomba. Tomaría las decisiones él solo, vería que hacer con su vida y dejaría a Kuroo seguir por ese camino que era el suyo, estaba seguro de que sería un excelente médico - Estoy en Tokio por un corto tiempo y me pareció justo pasar a disculparme contigo, por como hice las cosas, por haberme alejado de esa forma... creo que al menos te debía una disculpa - mas no una explicación mayor, no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que éramos más que un polvo, que al menos valía una explicación - dijo mirándolo duramente, no podía perdonar lo mucho que había sufrido por él.

\- Lo éramos - no quería que Kuroo lo odiara pero por la forma en que lo miraba en esos momentos le hacía pensar que ya era imposible, aun así, quería que al menos pudieran albergar algunas cosas buenas de lo que habían tenido - tuve problemas personales y luego entre a clases y no me ha ido tan bien como pensé que me iría, así que he tenido unos meses difíciles y cuando quise contactarte simplemente imagine que era muy tarde, tú mismo habías dejado de escribir.

\- ¿Esperabas que siguiera arrastrándome cuando era obvio que no querías hablar conmigo? -pregunto sarcásticamente - lamento que este siendo un mal año para ti, pero... pensé que confiabas en mí, quizás pude haberte ayudado.

\- Si... tal vez - asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero sin saber que más decirle - solo no quiero que me odies... no espero que me perdones porque fui bastante cretino, pero no quiero que me odies - por alguna razón era importante que no lo odiara, poder contarle a su bebe que él y su papá habían sido geniales juntos y que hasta el último momento había habido afecto y no quería que fuera una mentira.

\- No te odio... solo estoy dolido – admitió mirando el suelo, sintiendo que tenía que decir algo más, que no debía dejarlo ir, algo le decía que no tenía que dejarlo, pero el recuerdo de Tsukki ignorándolo por meses simplemente pudo más.

\- Está bien... - asintió sonriendo levemente con la tristeza en el gesto - espero termines bien este año de universidad y sigas bien con tu omega, lo mereces - él sabía que estaba condenado a pasar probablemente el resto de su vida sin un alfa y más probablemente aun, se quedaría atrapado en el pueblo que siempre había pensado dejaría gracias a su inteligencia - serás un excelente doctor.

\- Te deseo lo mismo... encontrarás a un alfa que cumpla todas tus expectativas - dijo sin mirarlo - espero que el año mejore... eres listo - le dio un pequeño mimo en la cabeza - gracias por al menos venir a explicarme que había pasado...

\- Cuídate si - sintió que se derretía con su toque, que era todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, pero luego el olor del otro omega lo golpeó de nuevo y solo sonrió un poco antes de alejarse - será mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde y supongo que debes volver a las clases - no quiso darle un abrazo y solo se alejó, despidiéndose con la mano sin querer decirle un nos veremos o similar, porque sabía lo que estaba haciéndole a Kuroo y esperaba realmente no verlo de nuevo en la vida.

Japón tenía 127,3 millones de habitantes, su suerte no podía llevarlo a encontrarse de nuevo con él en el futuro.

Al verlo partir Kuroo sintió que se cerraba un ciclo, pero por siempre recordaría a su rubio omega, con el que fantaseaba tantas cosas, incluso una familia. Se obligó a reponerse, quizás jamás llegaría a querer a alguien como lo quería a él, pero podía intentarlo, buscar a alguien que lo hiciera sentir tan solo un 1% de lo que Tsukki había provocado en él, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora simplemente no podía imaginarse con alguien más.

Tsukki dio un par de vueltas por Tokio, sorprendiéndose de no haberse perdido en ese pequeño recorrido por lugares significativos antes de volver a la estación, dejando la historia que había tenido con Kuroo atrás, aunque sabía que nunca podría cerrar ese ciclo, no teniendo su bebe con él pero al menos se terminaba esa parte de la historia.

Cuando llego a Sendai, se mantuvo lo más compuesto posible frente a todo el mundo, sin dar más detalles a sus padres de lo que había pasado, solo diciendo que Kuroo no sería parte de eso y que conservaría al bebe, lo había decidido en esas horas de viaje.

A pesar de todo Kuroo sentía que faltaba un pedazo de él y el sentimiento se mantuvo en el tiempo, sin importar quien estuviera a su lado había algo que nadie podía suplir y era deprimente, siquiera el haber terminado la carrera con honores, tener un trabajo estable y últimamente una pareja que simplemente era perfecta, nada de eso podía llenar ese vacío que sentía en el pecho.

Su embarazó paso con relativa calma, dando a luz a una bebe que le parecía demasiado pequeña para ser su hija, pero que desde sus primeras horas parecía hacer sus gestos de molestia al ser cargada por cualquiera que no fuera su papá, decidió nombrarla Suiko.

En ese tiempo, sorpresivamente todo el Karasuno había demostrado ser buenos amigos, ayudándolo en lo posible incluso cuando fue evidente que no volvería a la escuela, no podía hacerlo teniendo que cuidar a su bebe, incapaz de confiar su seguridad a otro, siquiera a su madre. Por lo que sus estudios de escuela los completo desde casa con mejores calificaciones de las que había aspirado a tener en esa situación, agradeciendo tener a su pequeña que le impedía pensar demasiado en todo lo que no estaba haciendo de su vida y en que aun anhelaba a Kuroo, más aun cuando su hija iba creciendo, su cabello se iba haciendo más oscuro e imposible a pesar de lo largo que fuera, con los ojos de un color más ambarino que los suyos que le hacían parecer un gato con toda la energía que derrochaba. Era dolorosamente parecida a Kuroo y sabía que la semejanza se iría haciendo mayor.

Decidió postergar su vida todo el tiempo necesario, mientras sus conocidos iban armando las suyas, él había permanecido en la ciudad por más tiempo de lo que habría deseado, hasta que su hermano le lanzo un salvavidas desde Tokio. Tenía la solvencia para que vivieran con él en la ciudad y al fin Tsukki pudiera estudiar veterinaria. Para ese entonces, Suiko ya tenía 5 años, podía hablar y transmitir cualquier peligro posible, además, Yamaguchi también se había mudado el año antes a la capital, así que compañía y ayuda no le faltaría, solo esperaba que su pequeña encajara junto a los otros niños... había heredado la apariencia y energía de Kuroo, aunque algunos decían que tenía sus ojos, solo lo hacían porque no habían conocido a Kuroo; lo que sí había heredado de él, probablemente por todo el tiempo que había pasado solo ellos dos, era su horrible carácter.

A Kuroo le tomo tiempo salir con otra persona, pero finalmente Bokuto fue quien el presento a Yukie Shirofuku, la manager de Fukurodani, al principio pensó que nada resultaría de eso, pero la chica era agradable, bromista y juguetona. En nada comenzaron a tener citas y ahora ya llevaban casi año y medio de relación. Todo en su vida iba perfecto, pero aun así tenía esa sensación de que algo faltaba. En los últimos meses su trabajo en el hospital había cambiado, había dejado las urgencias nocturnas por las vespertinas y es que había comenzado a sacar su doctorado y necesitaba las noches para eso. Así que se aburría terriblemente cuando le tocaba urgencias, al menos en la noche llegaban casos interesantes y divertidos. Recién había salido de atender a una anciana con un caso severo de neumonía cuando nuevamente su nombre sonó en el altavoz requiriendo su presencia de forma urgente en pabellón. La enfermera le leyó la ficha del paciente mientras él se preparaba para operar.

Tsukki había tenido una de esas salidas a terreno que odiaba porque tenía que salir muy temprano por la mañana y regresaba cuando Suiko ya estaba dormida gracias a su hermano, por lo que realmente perdía un día completo de estar con su hija que solo hablar por teléfono no suplía y ese día en particular no quería ir más que otras veces pero termino por arreglarse y dar un beso a la pequeña antes de salir sin preocuparse del desayuno para ahorrar tiempo. Las cosas parecían normales dentro de lo posible pero estaban en medio de un procedimiento, ayudando a uno de los sujetos a cambiar las herraduras de un caballo con problemas de movilidad cuando un movimiento brusco asusto al animal asiendo que corcoveara varias veces, él fue el único en reaccionar a apartar a la persona que había estado limpiando las patas del caballo, pero recibiendo un golpe tan fuerte en la pierna que de inmediato hoyo el chasquido del hueso quebrándose como si fuera una rama de árbol seca por en el otoño. No quería mirar pero sabía que era una fractura expuesta por como sentía el pantalón húmedo y pegado a la pierna. En minutos iba camino al hospital, y antes de poder pensar demasiado, estaba deslizándose al mundo de los sueños casi en cuanto llegó al hospital.

\- ¿Administraron la anestesia? - pregunto entrando a la sala.

\- Si, ya está sedado y esperando - asintió la mujer leyéndole sus signos de ingreso y los que tenía cuando entrara en anestesia profunda - es joven, tiene solo 21 años y fue un accidente de la universidad - agregó la mujer dejándole saber de esa forma que era algo importante, la universidad tenía una responsabilidad grande por ese chico y por lo tanto, el hospital lo tenía en que eso saliera bien - su nombre es Kei

\- ¿Apellido? - pregunto entrando y viendo a su ex novio tendido en la camilla, ¡Dios! eso sería difícil.

\- Tsukishima - respondió la mujer chequeando los signos mientras todos verificaban que las cosas estuvieran en orden para poder ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes en esa reconstrucción que tomaría un buen tiempo de trabajo.

Kuroo respiro profundo, tenía que hacer un buen trabajo. Se dedicó como nunca, no quería dejar ninguna secuela y ninguna cicatriz en su piel perfecta. Fue detallista al punto de la neurosis, pero al final, la operación fue un éxito.

\- ¿Todo bien? - el anestesista de turno era un poco mayor que Kuroo pero habían trabajado antes juntos y se conocían casi como amigos a esas alturas.

\- Lo conozco... Es un ex, hace años que no lo veía - le confesó solo a él, aun mirando por sobre su hombro hacia el pabellón de donde se llevaban al rubio para dejarlo en recuperación.

\- Ah... - el hombre asintió dándole un pequeño apretoncito en el hombro - Si quieres, cuando esté despierto yo puedo darle el reporte de la operación.

\- Acompáñame cuando despierte, de todas formas estará aún bajo la anestesia... más tarde tú le das el reporte mejor - le pidió a su compañero - quiero asegurarme que despierte bien.

\- Está bien - siempre había creído que Kuroo tenía una historia de la que no hablaba, ahora sabía de qué se trataba - ¿Terminó mal?

\- No del todo... fue extraño - se encogió de hombros.

\- Entiendo... pues tienes como una hora para armarte a ti mismo y verlo despierto.

\- Estoy bien... solo sorprendido - admitió aunque en el fondo eso no era tan cierto. Se fue al cuarto del rubio cuidando su sueño y preguntándose cómo se había lastimado así y que hacía en Tokio.

Tsukki fue despertando de a poco, aunque realmente no sentía que estuviera despertando como tal, era como si tuviera la cabeza repleta de plumas y el cuerpo pesado, sin poder moverlo con normalidad, además podía sentir que tenía una pierna inmovilizada, recordando con eso un poco de lo que había pasado y haciendo un pequeño sonidito de entender que ocurría.

Kuroo sonrió al verlo gesticular tontamente y en ese momento afortunadamente llego la enfermera y su amigo para hablar con Tsukki mientras el observaba atento.

Tsukki abrió finalmente los ojos recorriendo desorientado el lugar y entornando los ojos intentando enfocar sin los lentes puestos, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en Kuroo y dio una pequeña risilla tonta.

\- Hola... que guapo eres...

Kuroo no pudo evitar reírse ante sus palabras y paso una mano por su cabello que lucía ordenado en comparación a como lo tenía en la preparatoria, trataba de verse decente en el trabajo.

\- Parece que despertaste bien...

\- Te pareces a mi ex novio - respondió como ignorando sus palabras - Tetsu era un poco más guapo, solo un poquito - hizo el gesto de algo pequeño con sus dedos y riendo de nuevo - tenía el cabello más loquito que tu... – Kuroo se sonrojo hasta las orejas al sentir la mirada de la enfermera en él y la risita de su amigo.

\- ¿Y si era tan guapo, por qué terminaron? - pregunto el amigo de Kuroo muy curioso de la historia de la que el menor no hablaba.

\- Me pone triste hablar de eso - respondió haciendo un pequeño puchero sin despegar la vista de Kuroo y estirando una de sus manos para tomar la del moreno - realmente eres muy guapo... deberíamos salir alguna vez.

\- No puedo salir con mis pacientes... - dijo tratando de resistirse, pero termino tomando su mano de todos modos- ¿Te sientes bien, recuerdas que entraste a cirugía? Llegaste con una fractura expuesta... tienes que cuidarte más.

\- Ah... pero estoy bien, me siento bien - respondió jugando con sus manos y volviendo a reír antes de llevarla a su rostro para restregarse un poco contra ella - tus manos también son cálidas como las de él... me pregunto qué será de su vida, apuesto que es un doctor genial, como tú... tal vez lo conoces, Kuroo Tetsurou... Es genial... todavía lo extraño... como mucho, mucho... nunca debí haber terminado con él, pero era lo mejor.

\- Creo que deberías descansar, aún no baja la anestesia - dijo sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo rápido, pero queriendo evitar que siguiera hablando no le parecía justo que se aprovecharan de lo sedado que estaba Tsukki - Descansa sí, vas a necesitar energía, así que tienes que comer bien, ¿De acuerdo?

\- No me gusta comer - respondió dando un suspiro lastimero - cuando ya no sea un paciente... ¿Podemos salir?

\- ¿Seguro? Siquiera me conoces, solo quieres salir conmigo porque te recuerdo a tu ex - pico su mejilla - solo concéntrate en recuperarte.

\- Es mi estilo de hacer las cosas - respondió riendo un poco - tampoco conocía a mi ex del que te hablo e hicimos muchas cosas antes de siquiera tener una cita... estaba en celo - agregó en lo que pretendía ser un murmullo solo para él, pero que era muy audible.

\- Mejor descansa... cuando despiertes veremos si nos conviene salir - La enfermera que estaba junto a Tsukki lo miro fijo y el solo pudo sonrojarse.

\- Está bien... no seré siempre tu paciente y no estoy en celo, se lo que hago - claramente no era así con la anestesia, pero en su mundo era claro lo que debía hacer - ya quiero superarlo... no he vuelto a salir con nadie desde los 15... no he vuelto a nada nada desde los 15, porque él me marcó demasiado, más de lo que pensaría, nos veíamos un par de veces cada dos semanas y era perfecto... cada salida era perfecta y follar era vivir en el paraíso... he querido buscarlo desde que llegue a Tokio... ¿Dónde trabajará?

Kuroo quedó con todas las emociones en la garganta, no entendía porque si Tsukki aún lo quería había terminado con lo de ellos.

\- Solo descansa, tendremos una cita - le prometió sabiendo que no recordaría nada. Se mintió por mucho tiempo y se dijo que Tsukki era cosa del pasado, pero no lo era y el tenerlo ahí había revivido todo, tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida que llevaba solo por ese maldito rubio que lo había hecho trizas y ahora entendía aún menos él porque.

\- Está bien... quiero ir por shortcake, es mi favorito - le explicó infantilmente - con café... eres médico, debe gustarte el café.

\- Me encanta - jugó con su cabello sabiendo como eso lo adormecía - aunque tendrá que ser mucho después, no podrás caminar libremente por un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Qué?, no... ¿Cuánto tiempo? - preguntó de pronto muy alarmado y mirando en todas direcciones, como buscando algo. No podía no caminar, tenía una hija a la que cuidar.

\- Un par de semanas, dependiendo de cómo evoluciones, pero podrás moverte... solo que no salir a citas - se rió levemente - tranquilo, duerme.

\- Tengo que hablar con Yamaguchi - respondió intentando de incorporarse nuevamente - ¿Qué hora es? - parecía bastante alterado, aunque Yamaguchi ya había acordado esperar a Suiko esa tarde, seguro para esa hora ya la habría llamado mil veces para saber cómo estaba y como había llegado a casa.

\- Ya avisamos a tu hermano de tu accidente, de seguro él se contactó con tu amigo - dijo rápido - necesitas descansar ahora - Con eso se relajó un poco y volvió a tomar la mano de Kuroo fuertemente

\- Esta bien... – su atención volvió a centrarse en el moreno pasado unos segundos de calma - realmente eres guapo... podemos casarnos, no estas casado ¿Verdad? - examinó su mano en busca de algún anillo

\- No... No hay anillo - le mostró sus manos. Era cierto, no estaba casado pero tenía una novia hace casi dos años - pero no podemos casarnos, no si aún te gusta tú ex.

\- Oh... - entorno los ojos viéndolo todo lo enfocado que podía por la anestesia y sin sus lentes, incorporándose un poco para poder olerlo de cerca y dejarse caer luego bruscamente en la cama - tienes pareja... ya no te quiero.

\- Lo siento... - dio mimos en su cabeza - ¿Ahora si vas a descansar?

\- Si, no quiero mimos - respondió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para evitar la caricia pero eso solo lo hizo sentir náuseas y fue notorio en su rostro.

\- Tranquilo, no te tocaré... solo descansa ¿Sí? - sonrió con tristeza - te dejaré solo, ¿Estarás bien?

\- Sí, siempre estoy bien solo - respondió ahora sintiendo el corazón roto porque tampoco tendría a ese chico guapo que ya extrañaba - todos me rompen el corazón... así es mejor.

Eso por supuesto lo irrito, el también había terminado con el corazón roto y ahora estaba más confundido que nunca

\- Entonces me voy... recupérate pronto - se arregló la bata y salió del lugar rápidamente, en compañía de su amigo.

\- Eso fue... interesante - comentó el otro médico viendo muy curioso - ¿Qué le hiciste a ese chico para que desde los 15 aun tenga el corazón roto?

\- El me rompió el corazón... me dejo de hablar de la noche a la mañana y un día se apareció en mi universidad a disculparse y volvió a desaparecer - dijo seriamente - ...no entiendo nada.

\- Eso suena a que podrías aprovechar estos días que estará aquí para entender que paso, han pasado años suficientes para que las cosas se hayan calmado - sugirió con algo más de sabiduría en la voz - seguro hay explicaciones que no esperas – podía ver lo contrariado que estaba y solo pudo animarlo con un pequeño golpecito en la espalda - suerte con todo eso... ahora que he conocido a tu novia y tu ex novio, creo que tienes un gusto y una suerte envidiable - bromeó dándole un empujoncito a la entrada de urgencias para que apurara el paso y el irse a su piso.

Kuroo sonrió, Yukie salia de todos los tipos de gente que le gustaba, lo que le atraía era lo genuina que era y que podían hablar de cualquier cosa. Estuvo todo el día con la mente en cualquier otro lado y se tensó por completo al ver la hora. Tsukki debía estar despierto y seria el quien fuera a hablarle de su accidente y operación. Tontamente se arregló el cabello antes de tocar y entrar.

El rubio había despertado por completo un buen rato después de la operación y no estaba seguro de que había pasado luego de su accidente, una nebulosa de su cabeza le había dicho que incluso había soñado con Kuroo, eso había creído al menos pero toda especulación se acabó cuando la puerta se abrió y quien entro fue exactamente su sueño, que realmente no era un sueño. Apenas pudo abrir la boca para decir algo cuando un pequeño torbellino negro paso corriendo junto a Kuroo empujándolo un poco sin mucho cuidado ni consideración por quien era, solo quería llegar con su papá lo antes posible, mientras peleaba con el cabello que se iba a su rostro.

\- ¡Papi! – Kuroo solo vio una niña muy preocupada gritando y pasando a su lado, que trataba de treparse a la cama de Tsukki. Por un momento no entendió lo que pasaba y su unida reacción fue acercarse a la niña y tomarla con cuidado para subirla a la cama.

\- Cuidado con la pierna de tu papá, tiene lastimado - solo al decir eso comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Tsukki había dicho que no tenía pareja, bueno... quizás había sido su culpa creerle a un chico drogado, pero entonces analizo más la situación, esa niña tenía por lo menos 5 años, quizás un poco más, un cabello largo y oscuro que se disparaba hacia todos lados de un intenso color negro. De pronto se comenzó a sentir mareado.

\- Byakko - revolvió aún más el cabello de la niña que se aferraba fuerte a él, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en Kuroo, lo pálido que lucía y como evidentemente había entendido de inmediato que estaba pasando, pero quiso ignorarlo lo más posible - ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? Espero no hayas peleado con nadie hoy.

Kuroo iba a hablar cuando Akiteru entro al cuarto y optó por solo volcarse a la parte médica de la situación.

\- Genial... es bueno que haya un familiar cuando explique lo que te hicimos y como debes cuidarte de ahora en adelante - dijo muy profesionalmente, casi actuando en piloto automático - Soy Kuroo Tetsurou el cirujano que te atendió... - le dio una detallada explicación de lo que había sido la operación y de las posibles reacciones de su cuerpo en los próximos días - Se te ha derivado a un kinesiólogo para cuando tengas que volver a mover tu pierna con normalidad... - no podía quitar los ojos de la niña, era hermosa, la cosa más perfecta que había visto y miraba con tanto amor a Tsukki, restregándose en el mientras a él lo ignoraba completamente, como si no estuviera ahí.

Tsukki y Akiteru escuchaban con atención, el mayor parecía tomar nota de cada palabra mientras que el médico decía, pero Tsukki parecía estar juntando la calma necesaria a través de los mimos que le daba su hija.

\- ¿Entonces mi papi estará bien? ¿Solo necesita tomar sus medicamentos y cuidar la heridita? - preguntó finalmente la niña sentándose muy seria en la cama, en una actitud de cuidadora muy profesional, cubriendo incluso a Tsukki un poco con su pequeño cuerpo.

El moreno sintió que se derretía al sentir su vocecita dirigida hacia él y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la niña

\- Estará bien si le sigues dando mimos y si tiene una linda enfermera que le recuerde que tiene que tomar sus medicamentos y que no tiene que sobre exigirse - pico su nariz.

Podía verse en esa pequeña niña y era desgarrador, era su hija, parte de él y al mismo tiempo era una completa extraña, y él era lo mismo en su corta vida.

\- ¿Sobxigirse? - preguntó repitiendo la palabra con bastante dificultad en su pequeña boca que aún no lograba articular todas las palabras de la forma correcta

\- Sobre- exigirse - corrigió Tsukki con una amabilidad demasiado inusual para el chico ácido que siempre había sido - significa hacer más de lo que deberías, esforzarse más de lo que el cuerpo te permite.

\- Eso mismo - siquiera miro a Tsukki, sus ojos estaban clavados en la niña - como eres una buena niña lo vas a cuidar bien, ¿Cierto?

\- Si... - las mejillas de la niña estaban muy sonrojadas ahora que sentía toda la atención de ese atractivo hombre en ella, estirando las manitos para tocar su rostro y subirlas a su cabello, tocando con una el de Kuroo y con la otra el suyo - no conocía a nadie con el pelito tan oscuro como yo...

Cerró los ojos para sentir sus manitos curiosas sobre él, que en ese momento se sentía como una caricia en el alma, calmando el torbellino de emociones que toda la situación le estaba haciendo vivir.

\- Yo no conocía a nadie con el pelo tan desordenado como el mío - le sonrió - ¿Cómo te llamas señorita?

\- Tu pelo no es desordenado, está muy peinadito - respondió poniendo las manos entre su propio cabello para quitarlo de su rostro en un gesto que parecía casi mecánico, entregándole una liga de cabello y girándose para que la ayudara a atarlo y dejar de pelear con el - me llamo Suiko... como el Yokai... es porque soy un pequeño monstruo dice papi - Tsukki veía el intercambio con el corazón estrujándosele en el pecho. Eso sería una larga y difícil conversación.

\- Encantado de conocerte Suiko... - trato su cabello como si fuera el más delicado cristal antes de atarlo - mi pelo solo se ve ordenado, gasto mucho dinero en productos para el cabello para que se vea así.

\- Oh... ¿Me enseñas? - preguntó girando nuevamente para poner las últimas hebras tras su oreja - eres lindo...

\- Tu eres linda... por eso te enseñare todos mis secretos para domar ese cabello rebelde que tienes - su pecho dolía, pensaba en todo los momentos perdidos y en cómo no podía abrazar y llenar de mimos a quien era su sangre.

\- Está bien, ¿Cuándo? - preguntó estirando los brazos para que la cargara - eres casi tan grande como mi papi.

\- Tu papá estará acá un par de días, creo que cuando vengas puedo decirte las cosas que hacer para dominar a tu cabello - no dudo en cargarla, se sentía perfecta en sus brazos, como si debiera haber estado entre ellos siempre y por fin ese vació que sentía en el pecho desaparecía, solo por estar así. Se restregó contra ella, marcándola inconscientemente, era su cachorra, era suya y todo el mundo tenía que saberlo.

La niña dio una pequeña risilla por el cosquilleo de su marcaje.

\- Supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas... - hablo finalmente Tsukki, sintiéndose nervioso y pálido.

El moreno lo miro con frialdad, no quería ver a Tsukishima en ese momento, solo quería disfrutar de estar con su hija aunque ella no supiera nada.

\- Ahora no es el momento...

\- Lo sé - respondió viendo a su hermano como diciéndole que se vendrían cosas difíciles.


	5. V

De pronto su móvil sonó, avisando que había un nuevo paciente que reclamaba su atención, y aunque no quería despegarse de su hija, la dejó en la cama junto a Tsukki, viéndolo aun fríamente, con la advertencia en la mirada. Se verían de nuevo ese día y ahí sería momento de hablar.

Se despidió brevemente de Akiteru y se fue a trabajar. Su mundo había quedado de cabeza, no sabía que hacer... solo sabía que estaba furioso con Tsukki. .

Tsukki espero que Suiko estuviera concentrada en sus dibujos para poder hablar un poco con su hermano, que no necesito hacer la pregunta para el responder.

\- Salimos cuando estaba en la escuela, nunca se cruzaron en la casa, pero fue mi novio de esa época.

\- Pensé que le habías dicho... que no quiso ser parte de... - miro a la pequeña - está furioso, hasta yo puedo sentirlo.

\- Nunca se lo dije, cuando fui a hablarle de esto parecía haber seguido con su vida, tenía pareja, estaba estudiando y muy comprometido con la universidad, me pareció egoísta decirle algo así de golpe y después de casi dos meses sin hablar... - sabía que había sido infantil y tonto al hacerlo de esa forma - tal vez siquiera me hubiera creído.

\- Kei... fue egoísta quitarle estos años... ¿Viste como la miro? parecía que su mundo hubiera tomado sentido teniéndola en sus brazos - dijo bajito

\- Lo sé... pero tenía 15 años, no tenía formas de entender todo eso - respondió abrumado, sin querer realmente volcar todo lo que sentía, no quería hablarlo con nadie, era algo solo suyo, siempre lo había sido.

\- Está bien... lo sé, todo saldrá bien - le dio mimos a su hermano y luego hablaron del accidente.

Por la noche cuando Akiteru y Suiko se habían ya marchado, Kuroo apareció en el cuarto del rubio, siendo directo al verle. Necesitaban hablar, y sin mentiras en esa ocasión, demandando la verdad de todos esos años.

\- No hay mucho que decir realmente - respondió subiendo mejor sabana como protegiéndose con eso - cuando me enteré fue cuando deje de contestarte, estaba demasiado... abrumado con todo.

\- ¿Lógico? ¿Era lógico alejarte del padre de tu bebe?... sabes que podría quitártela, solo tendría que hacer un examen de ADN y la corte fallaría a mi favor, pero no soy así de egoísta... no te quitaría a tu hija como me la quitaste a mí - dijo furioso - quiero todos los detalles... quiero saber todo de ella.

Ante la sola insinuación de que podía quitársela todo en el irradio advertencia y tensión. Los omegas no eran naturalmente agresivos, pero mataría por su bebe si fuera necesario, incluso mataría al amor de su vida si era necesario.

\- Tengo su libro de control, puedo pasártelo para que veas esos detalles del embarazo, midió 38cm y peso poco más de 3kg, era bastante pequeña según yo, nació con tu cabello y solo siguió haciéndose más parecida a medida que creció... su primera palabra fue Gato.

\- ¿Crees que un libro suple todos los años que perdí? Es mía, es tan mía como tuya y me la quitaste... me quitaste la oportunidad de ser su padre - gruño furioso, su voz se rompió... simplemente no podía soportar la rabia y la pena.

\- Lo sé... lo sé - el mismo sintió que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Había creído que no tendría que pasar nunca por ese momento, así que siquiera se había preparado para el - iba a decírtelo... el día que fui a Tokio quería decírtelo, decidir juntos si seguir con esto o ya sabes... detener el embarazo pero llegue y olías a ese omega, estabas muy decidido en como estabas formando tu vida y simplemente no pude hacerlo...

\- Te hubiera cuidado... llevabas a mi hija dentro de ti, todo lo demás hubiera sido secundario... aun no podía olvidarte, no estaba con nadie, solo era alguien con quien pasaba mi celo que desde que desapareciste se volvió doloroso, como si mi propio cuerpo me castigara por tu ausencia - trago pesado - quiero ser parte de su vida, no importa si tú y yo no estamos juntos, es mi hija... quiero conocerla.

\- Claro que sí... es tu derecho - respondió sabiendo que no tenía herramientas, ni razones para decirle lo contrario - vivimos en Tokio, con mi hermano...podemos organizar visitas primero, nunca ha pasado tiempo lejos mío... podemos empezar de a poco, visitas en casa para que se acostumbre...

\- Maldita sea Kei, ¡Estoy tan furioso! Te mereces un golpe en la cara por toda esta mierda... - dijo sinceramente.

\- Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí, sabes - sabía que lo había hecho mal, que merecía todo ese enojo, pero la vida no había sido sencilla para él, aún seguía sin serla y aunque no iba a impedir que Kuroo dejara caer todo ese enojo que sentía, porque era perfectamente direccionado, al menos esperaba que Kuroo pudiera dejarlo de lado cuando la niña estuviera de por medio.

\- Me imagino, pero si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio entonces no estaríamos pasando por esto... ¡Te habría ayudado en todo! Sabes que lo hubiera hecho - apretó los puños- ¿Fue por eso que terminaste conmigo... por qué íbamos a tener un bebe? ¿No debería ser al contrario?

\- Termine contigo porque era lo que tú querías... Suiko fue mucho después de esa decisión - respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño - dijiste que entrarías a la universidad y el volley, y que ya no tendríamos tiempo para vernos... lo de la niña paso como un mes después de eso, calculo que en mi último viaje a Tokio antes de dejar de hablar... cuando mis papas supieron me hicieron enfrentar todo esto, pero no supe cómo hacerlo, me sorprendió demasiado todo lo que pasaba. Cuando llegue a verte solo me protegí como pensé que era lo mejor... y también a ti... pensé... sé que estuvo mal, pero pensé que era egoísta soltarte eso cuando parecías tener tu vida en orden, no era tu culpa que mi cuerpo fuera un idiota que no aceptara bien las pastillas para que eso no pasara... no era tu culpa y pensé que debería ser solo mi responsabilidad... estaba en la escuela, yo podía postergar todo eso, no era justo que tú lo hicieras.

\- Te dije eso para que supieras que no iba a tener el tiempo que antes, para que entendieras que habrían semanas en las que no podría viajar... si hubiera querido terminar te lo hubiera dicho... no quería. Desde la escuela pensé que eras el chico perfecto para mí y no he encontrado a nadie más que me haga sentir... en fin eso da igual ahora - dijo frenando esa declaración - No quería que termináramos... quería todo lo contrario...

\- No creo que eso tenga mucho sentido ahora... - no quería volver a pensar en esos años, en el caos de su mente, en lo que había vivido por esas decisiones y en lo que probablemente Kuroo habría vivido también - Te daré al dirección de la casa, si tienes algún calendario con tu horario, entonces puedes mandármelo por correo y coordinamos las visitas... ya le gustas, estará feliz de verte siempre... - realmente esperaba que Kuroo no buscara quitársela, porque por más molesto que estuviera con el eso no se lo perdonaría.

\- ¿...De verdad le gusto? - pregunto más tranquilo al hablar de la niña, ese era un terreno seguro del que quería ser parte.

\- Si... - en el fondo sentía angustia de que su hija terminara prefiriendo a Kuroo antes que a él, que el mayor no se la quitara, pero que ella lo eligiera - heredo tu apariencia y tu energía, pero todo de mi horrible carácter, es primera vez que la veo acercarse tan fácilmente a alguien.

\- También se parece a ti... tiene tu nariz, tus orejas, lo forma de sus cejas... tu cuello - aun podía ver la imagen de la niña en su cabeza. Compartieron números y luego quedaron sin saber que más decir.

\- Realmente lo siento - murmuró luego de unos segundos de silencio sin saber cómo conectar con el realmente. Antes había sido muy natural estar en silencio pero ahora era pesado e incómodo - si tienes preguntas puntuales, puedes hacerlas... han sido varios años, son muchas cosas que podría contarte, pero sería más fácil si solo me preguntas cosas...

\- Quiero saber todo... me hubiera gustado verla de bebe y tenerla en mis brazos... protegerla - sentía los ojos húmedos, odiaba esa sensación de sentirse tan ajena con la que era su hija, de no poder haber estado cuando nació, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando hacía rabietas... no conocía nada de esa pequeña personita.

\- No es mucho, pero le diré a mi hermano que traiga fotografías mañana... - respondió bajito mientras hacía memoria - empezó a caminar pequeña, como a las 7 meses ya hacía intentos, al año lo hacía con ayuda y como al año y medio ya intentaba dar pasos sola, es bastante torpe por el exceso de energía que tiene... siempre pienso que me llamaran de la escuela porque ha tenido algún accidente. Tuvo su primer novio el año pasado en el jardín pero no duro porque le quito la merienda después de pedirle ser su novia y ella lo golpeo en la cara... ahí murió el amor.

\- Muy bien, es muy pequeña para que tenga novios - se había erizado completamente al imaginar a otra persona poniéndole las manos encima, aun cuando esa otra persona fuera un niño de 4 años.

\- Es bastante independiente, aunque por supuesto, siempre viene a mí por cualquier cosa, pero también le gusta cuidarme y marcarme... aun no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo con su edad, pero estoy seguro que es alfa, seguramente antes de los 10 ya será algo claro.

\- ¿Se parece a mí... aparte de lo físico? - pregunto esperanzado, pero casi temeroso.

\- Mucho - asintió sonriendo levemente - tiene tu energía, tu humor, es bromista y protectora, se parece mucho... cuando dejó de ser un bebe tuve momentos difíciles porque realmente me recordaba mucho a ti, realmente mucho.

\- Es muy guapa... es como lo mejor de los dos... exceptuando por el cabello - se permitió reír - ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

\- Lo que más le gusta es escuchar música y dibujar, también le gusta mucho correr, no solo como los niños que siempre corren, sino correr como... seriamente - no sabía si le gustaría el volley, estaba casi seguro que de hecho optaría por algo así como el atletismo, había pensado ponerla en algún lugar para explotar ese talento pero no tenía el dinero necesario y lo mejor sería esperar a la escuela simplemente.

\- Si le gusta entonces hay que explotar todos sus talentos... yo me haré cargo - dijo sin dudar - ¿... Tu como has estado? estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo te termino lastimando un caballo?

\- Ah... estaba en clases y el animal se asustó, había un sujeto sosteniendo una de sus patas y si alguien no lo apartaba habrías terminado con un cráneo aplastado en urgencias en vez de una pierna - era mejor hablar de hechos claros, porque la pregunta de cómo estaba era demasiado difícil de responder - tengo recuerdos mezclados... ¿Te pedí salir mientras estaba anestesiado?

\- Si, creías que era alguien que se parecía a mí... me dijiste que no era tan guapo como el Kuroo que tu conocías - se rasco nerviosamente la nuca, en un gesto que pudo recordar de la escuela y de alguna forma le hizo sentir el corazón acelerado.

\- El cabello ordenado me confundió - bromeó sonriendo un poco con el nerviosismo en el gesto - ¿Cómo has estado tú? parece ser que tu vida de medico ha ido tal como querías.

\- Sí, pero la cambiaría sin pensar por estar con mi hija... desde que terminamos siento que me falta algo, algo que nadie puede suplir y cuando la vi hoy... cuando tuve a mi hija, a una hija que siquiera sabía que existía, sentí que estaba completo otra vez... era como si todo este tiempo mi cuerpo supiera que había un pedazo de mi extraviado - suspiro - ...imagino que criar a una bebe ha sido difícil, te ayudare en todo.

\- No necesito ayuda - había hecho las cosas solo todos esos años y podía seguir haciéndolo de esa manera - si quieres verla, ser parte de su vida está bien, pero no necesito ayuda...

\- Es mi hija también, no es justo que solo tu estés siendo parte de su vida... si necesita algo, incluso caprichos se los daré, si necesitas que la cuide para tu descansar un día... todas esas cosas, es la única forma en la que puedo ser parte de su vida y aportar a ella - dijo firmemente.

\- Serás parte de su vida, podrás pasar tiempo con ella, enseñarle cosas, contarle quien eres. hacerla parte de tu vida... si quieres que conozca a tu omega también podrás hacerlo... pero no necesito ayuda, no necesito que la cuides o que le des caprichos, eso solo le daría los mensajes incorrectos.

\- Es simple la verdad, dividir los gastos... simplemente eso, es mi hija y si puedo voy a darle el mundo - dijo determinado - dijiste que le gusta correr, podemos buscar alguna clase... hacer que elija entre los hobbies que más le gusten para que elija alguna actividad - se cruzó de brazos.

Apretó un poco los puños frustrado. Kuroo podría darle cosas que él no podría, siquiera había terminado de estudiar, estaba apenas en primer año cuando debería estar ya trabajando; asegurando una buen vivir para su hija y ahora que Kuroo entraría a su vida, quería darle cosas que realmente él no podía solventar y probablemente tendría que dejar nuevamente los estudios para dedicarse al trabajo a tiempo completo y poder, efectivamente dividir gastos, porque su estándar de mi vida, sin duda era muy diferente a la de Kuroo.

\- Algo no me estás diciendo... algo te está molestando, quiero saber - Pudo oler el miedo en el omega y tomo una silla para sentarse junto a él, quedar más a su altura.

\- No es nada - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente, aún tenía algo de orgullo que cuidar - nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

\- Basta con esa mierda, ¿Ok? Creo que a esta altura deberías haber aprendido que ocultar las cosas siempre termina siendo peor... dime que pasa – demando.

\- ¿Cómo crees que ha sido mi vida estos años exactamente? - pregunto sin esperar realmente una respuesta - dejé la escuela antes de terminar el primer año, lo complete en casa, no podía ir a clases como estaba, con todo lo que dirían y el estrés que sería y lo retome un tiempo después desde la casa, no volví a mi vida desde ese momento. Cuando termine la escuela, realmente no podía hacer mucho, mis calificaciones no eran las que podrían haber sido, pero habría podido entrar a una buena universidad en Tokio, aun así, no lo hice, no iba a dejar a mi hija en una guardería todo el día para yo poder estudiar... así que hasta hace un año trabajaba en cosas de medio tiempo en casa, mi hermano me ofreció venir a estudiar ahora que Suiko comenzó la escuela, estoy en mi primer año, con un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudarle en algo, prácticamente nos mantiene, pero al menos puedo pagar sus necesidades inmediatas y algún mimo de vez en cuando... y ahora llegas hablándome de clases particulares, academias de atletismo, caprichos y regalos... y está bien, lo merece, merece todo eso y más, y tu mereces poder dárselos, pero no es una vida que yo pueda darle... terminará yéndose contigo a una vida más cómoda y completa, tú mismo lo dijiste, cualquier juez te la daría sin dudarlo - enloquecería si su hija prefería irse con el eventualmente, su vida perdería toda guía y sentido si eso ocurría.

\- No estamos peleando por nuestra hija Tsukki, ella creció contigo... ¿crees, realmente crees que te dejaría por un par de juguetes? Eres su mundo, algo que yo desearía ser para ella, pero no fue así... jamás podría romper el vínculo que formaron, porque como dijiste... han sido ustedes dos siempre - le dolía admitir que jamás tendría un lugar tan importante en la vida de su hija como el que tenía Tsukki - esto no es una competencia, hay que velar por lo mejor para Suiko y lo mejor para ella es estar contigo... así que despreocúpate del dinero, de eso me encargo yo... has tenido que estar luchando contra todo estos años, creo que mereces un alivio y yo puedo dártelo, tampoco quiero comprar el amor de mi hija, solo estoy haciendo lo que todo padre haría...

Aun sentía los ojos húmedos y la garganta apretada, estaba lleno de miedos y dudas, no sabía que iba a pasar de aquí en adelante, pero sabía que Kuroo tenía razón y deberían ver lo mejor para la pequeña y aceptar esa ayuda de Kuroo era sin duda lo era

\- Mañana cuando venga... si quieres puedes ir con ella a la cafetería por algo de comer, le gusta el jugo de naranja y los pasteles... cuando vuelva, podemos hablar con ella sobre quien eres...

\- No debería ser menos directo... ¿Ir dejando pistas o cosas así? - ahora sentía miedo de que la niña lo rechazara

\- Siempre he sido sincero con ella - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - es como somos... prefiero decirle las cosas de una vez que ir dándole el estrés de juntar piezas y no saber si lo que está pensando es o no lo correcto... tendrás que decírselo a tu omega también, es importante que sepa que el cachorro de otro estará en su vida, hacerse a la idea antes de que se conozcan y que sepa que Suiko no es una niña fácil.

\- No sé si quiero que se conozcan... llevamos algún tiempo, pero no estoy seguro aun, no quiero ir presentando parejas de tanto en tanto, no sería sano para ella - dijo muy serio - En serio Kei, puedes contar conmigo para esto... aun quiero partirte la cara por todo esto, pero ambos somos los padres de esa enana hermosa y tenemos que hacer que funcione... así que no te preocupes, discutamos las necesidades de nuestra hija y vamos viendo que es lo que necesita realmente... tú la conoces más.

\- No tardaras en conocerla bien también... - respondió sonriéndole un poco - solo tiene 5 años, casi 6... No es exactamente la edad más compleja de una persona, en dos minutos te dirá todo lo que le gusta y lo que no... Ahora mismo, necesita algo para controlar su cabello y su energía, eso es lo mas inmediato.

\- Le enseñaremos volley, tratemos de que le guste - sonrió emocionado - puedo salir a correr con ella algún día... no deje de hacer deporte y mañana le traeré un par de cosas que ayudaran a controlar el matorral que tenemos por cabello.

\- Creo que estará feliz - respondió sonriendo un poco - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este inmovilizado?

\- Tuviste una fractura expuesta y cirugía, no te hagas ilusiones... mínimo un mes en recuperación inmediata, pero podrás moverte. Solo estarás una semana en cama para que todo dentro de ti se afirme - le explicó.

\- Y cuando podré volver a mi vida, con muletas, pero a mi vida - no quería perder clases en la universidad, realmente no tenía amigos ahí para poder pedir las cosas y ponerse al día luego.

\- La próxima semana, pero si prometes cuidarte - le dijo seriamente - fue una lesión seria... me dolió dejar una cicatriz en tu pierna.

\- Solo es una pierna, no es tan importante - rió negando levemente con la cabeza, de todas formas su vida íntima era inexistente, probablemente a esas alturas ya había vuelto incluso a ser virgen y dudaba que otra persona tuviera la fijación que había tenido Kuroo con sus piernas.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, sobre Suiko, su recuperación y cosas banales principalmente, hasta que fue hora de que Kuroo se marchara. Intercambiaron números y luego de que revisar algunas cosas y poner un calmante en su suero para que pudiera dormir sin dolores en la pierna se marchó. Pocos minutos después de que se fuera ya estaba dormido profundamente aunque sus sueños fueron intranquilos y al día siguiente realmente no sentía haber descansado para nada. Habían quedado bien dentro de todo, pero su cuerpo cabeza aun no quería darle mucha tregua.

\- Te ves horrible, ¿No dormiste anoche? - dijo al llegar a su cuarto para revisarlo, sin darse cuenta que estaba usando los lentes de lectura - ¿Sientes que debo aumentar la dosis? - pregunto mientras leía la ficha de Kei - las enfermeras anotaron que estás comiendo poco...

\- Dormí toda la noche - respondió negando con la cabeza - nunca duermo bien, no es nada importante, y nunca he comido mucho, eso no ha cambiado desde la escuela - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - el apetito nunca ha sido mi punto más destacado.

\- Eso no es bueno... al menos estos días esfuérzate por comer un poco más, haré que te hagan un chequeo completo - lo anotó en la ficha medica - hable con mi novia... se tomó bien el saber que tengo una hija y acordamos en que no la conocería, solo si nos fuéramos a casar podría presentarla con Suiko

\- ¿Cuánto llevas con ella? - no discutió el chequeo pues antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Kuroo ya lo había puesto en su ficha - ¿No estás en esa edad en que la mayoría de los alfas ya han reclamado a su omega y están a punto de casarse? - había creído que si llegaba el día en que volviera a ver a Kuroo, el moreno ya estaría casado y con una gran familia.

\- Un año y medio, y es beta - contesto y sopeso lo siguiente que diría, decidiendo a ser honesto - desde que terminamos no salí con nadie, claro que de vez en cuando me iba con algún omega, pero solo eso... no podía imaginarme con otra persona. No fuiste el único que quedo muy marcado y con el corazón roto.

\- Pero ella ha sido especial... - seguramente era una chica genial, le había llamado a rehacer su vida y era algo bueno, aunque admitía que estaba celoso por eso. Odiaba un poco la idea de que tuviera alguien m en su vida - me alegro de que encontraras a alguien... yo no he salido con nadie, en ni un sentido, no he tenido el deseo, ni mucho menos el tiempo para siquiera pensarlo y Suiko no tomaría bien a un desconocido en nuestras vidas. - Eso llamo la atención de Kuroo en un ámbito profesional.

\- Entiendo... ¿Y cómo lo haces con tu celo? - pregunto con simpleza.

A decir verdad no se había sentido como en celo desde hace años y recién pensaba en eso en esos momentos, hasta ahora, había estado muy ocupado con su hija como para pensar en eso.

\- No tengo... - No era algo anormal, pasaba mucho con los omegas que debían ser padres solteros.

\- Veremos que está pasando con tu cuerpo cuando vea los exámenes... me tengo que ir a ver otros pacientes - se acomodó los lentes - avísame cuando llegue mi enana.

\- Te quedan bien - comentó antes de que saliera del cuarto, viendo la mirada un poco desorientada de Kuroo - los lentes, te quedan bien, pero guárdalos cuando llegue Suiko, le obsesionan y ya ha partido 3 de los míos.

\- Lo haré... - sonrió antes de salir a dar la ronda de rutina y luego ir a su consulta, esperaba ansioso la llegada de su hija.

Cerca de las 2:30 le escribió para avisarle que la niña estaba por llegar. Yamaguchi pasaría a dejarla rápidamente para luego irse a clases en esos días, así que en cada momento posible Kuroo podría estar con ella. Por supuesto subió enseguida, quería estar cuando llegara y su presencia de alfa exploto cuando vio a su hija en brazos de Yamaguchi, conversando muy cómoda con él, riéndose.

\- Pecas, pequitas, con forma de estrellitas - iba cantando la pequeña mientras tocaba con un dedo las mejillas de Yamaguchi una y otra vez como siguiendo constelaciones para luego abrazarlo y reír al ser mordisqueada por el chico que sintió a los segundos la vibra de peligro en el lugar, topando la vista con Kuroo a los segundos.

Recién caía en cuenta que cualquiera era más cercano que él, que solo era un aparecido en la vida de esa niña y que seguramente Yamaguchi ocupaba un lugar importante en la vida de su hija, mientras él no era nada.

\- ¡Doctor bonito! - la niña se removió bruscamente en brazos de Yamaguchi casi cayendo en su ímpetus por llegar al moreno y saltar en uno de los sillones para llegar más alto en él y abrazarlo, colgándose como un koala a la mitad de su cuerpo. No dudo en tomarla y marcarla con su olor

\- Hola conejita, ¿Cómo estás? - era increíble la sensación de paz que le provocaba estar así - ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

\- Meh... - hizo un pequeño mohín de molestia - los odio a todos, son tontos y aburridos y las maestras también - Tsukki siquiera hizo intento de corregirla, era demasiado similar a como él había sido a esa edad.

Yamaguchi miraba la escena con cierto recelo. Desde siempre había sabido que Kuroo era el padre de su pequeña sobrina, pero no había pensado que llegara a conocerla alguna vez y le preocupaba ese inesperado cambio, para la vida de la niña, pero sobre todo el efecto que podía tener en Kei.

\- Byakko, me voy... ¿No me das un beso de estrellas para despedirnos? vendré a buscarte por la tarde para llevarte a casa.

Kuroo se tensó y dejo que la niña se despidiera de él, no lo quería cerca de su hija, no quería a nadie cerca de ellos.

\- Ahora explícame porque son aburridos y tontos tus compañeros.

\- Solo lo son - respondió sin ponerle del todo atención al aun despedirse con la mano de Yamaguchi, tardando un poco en realmente comprometerse a esa conversación - son aburridos, no entienden nada, molestan a otros y las profesoras nos hacen cosas aburridas como contar cositas de colores y ordenar cubos... son tontos y aburridos – Kuroo no pudo evitar sentirse triste al sentirse tan en segundo plano en la vida de esa niña.

\- No es bueno llamar tonto a otras personas, a veces solo son distintos a como funcionamos nosotros... puedes terminar lastimando a alguien que en realidad no es tonto y solo actúa diferente, pero con tus palabras realmente lo puedes hacer sentir como tonto....

\- No se los digo, solo lo pienso - respondió la niña con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa al admitirlo, mientras volvía a poner toda su atención en el moreno, metiendo las manos entre su cabello ordenado, logrando que en pocos minutos de juego, el cabello de Kuroo estuviera totalmente desordenado - ¡Ahora nos parecemos más!

\- Si, es mi cabello en su estado natural - se rió - eso me recuerda... te traje lo que uso para el cabello, un regalo - le dio una bolsita con motivo de dinosaurios que tenía el shampoo dentro además de varios moñitos para su cabello.

\- ¡Me encantan los dinosaurios! - dio un saltito en sus brazos e hizo gruñiditos de dinosaurio al recibir la bolsa - ¡Gracias Doctor bonito! le diré a mi tío que me lave con el hoy, mañana estaré bonita y peinada

\- Tu cabello es perfecto así hija, eres bonita aunque estés despeinada – Kei estaba seguro que odiaba a sus compañeros porque de alguna forma debían molestarla, pero no había logrado que se lo dijera.

\- Me llamo Tetsuro o Kuroo.... y tu papá tiene razón, eres muy bonita, es más si fueras de mi edad me caso contigo - apretó sus mejillas, bromeando.

\- ¡Tetchi! - dio una risilla cantarina con el sonrojo en el rostro sintiéndose avergonzada pero satisfecha con el nuevo apodo que su doctor se había ganado - ¿Podemos casarnos cuando crezca?

\- Uhm...no creo, es ilegal, pero siempre serás la niña más linda del universo para mí... - la abrazo más fuerte.

\- Tu eres el más lindo después de mi papi - le lanzó un pequeño beso a Tsukki entre risas por los mimos - ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros hoy? ¿Quieres pintar conmigo?

\- Si, estoy en mi hora libre... ¿Quieres que te invite a almorzar? podemos traerle shortcake a tu papá - pregunto mirando a la niña

\- Es su favorito, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa al oírle.

\- Porque conocí a tu papá cuando estaba en el colegio - le guiño un ojo - que dices ¿Aceptas?

\- ¡Si! ¿Puedo comer pie de limón? - preguntó mirando luego a Tsukki - ¿puedo ir a almorzar con Tetchi? ¿No estarás triste si te quedas solito un rato?

\- Creo que puedo soportarlo - respondió sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente - ve a almorzar y tráeme el trozo más gordo y lindo de ShortCake.

\- Genial... al volver dibujaremos todo lo que quieras - Kuroo se quitó la bata para ir a almorzar con su pequeña enana y la puso en sus hombros, jugando a esquivar cada entrada muy baja - ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- ¿Crees que haya caballa? - preguntó jugando con las puntas de su pelo desordenado, riendo cada vez que se agachaba para esquivar las arcadas.

Y así como si nada, descubrieron que era el plato favorito de los dos, haciendo sonreír a Kuroo, tenían cosas en común. La pequeña al mismo tiempo sentía una conexión especial con ese hombre que solo sentía con su papi y la hacía sentir intrigada, pues entre más hablaban, más iban encontrando cosas en común con él.


	6. VI

Llegaron a un restaurant italiano que había cerca, tomándose el tiempo de explicarle que era la comida italiana y de leerle todo el menú para que eligiera lo que pasara por su mente, terminando la pequeña por pedir las rellenas de queso, con salsa de camarones y por supuesto, el pie de limón del que había estado hablando. Pidieron la comida y cuando llegaron intercambiaron para probar la del otro. Como era un plato muy grande para una niña tuvieron que pedirlo para llevar, aun así tuvo estomago para el postre e incluso para el de Kuroo, porque después de probarlo le pedía más. El resto de comida lo dejaron para Tsukki y agregaron un Shortcake para llevar.

La pequeña estuvo especialmente feliz de poder llevarle cosas que lo pusieran feliz, mientras le preguntaba a Kuroo si no habría problema en que comiera cosas de afuera, contándole de su vez en el hospital y la pataleta que había hecho pidiendo chocolates.

Caminaron tomados de las mano porque en la otra llevaba la comida y el pastel, y aun así, la pequeña iba cantando y dando saltos en cada oportunidad, preguntándole todo cuando llamaba su atención, en especial dentro del hospital donde era un mundo nuevo e interesante, encantada porque Tetchi, al igual que su papá, se tomaba el tiempo de explicar cada detalle. La niña parecía absorber conocimiento.

\- Toma - le dio el pastel - llévaselo a tu papá - dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

\- ¡¡Papi!! ¡Trajimos tu pastel! - hablo desde la puerta llevando en alto la caja con este, intentando trepar en cuanto llego - ¿Puedo dártelo yo? - había descubierto que aunque a ella le hacía comer todo porque era saludable, él nunca comía mucho, a menos que fuera ella quién lo alimentará. Nuevamente Kuroo la ayudo a trepar a la cama.

\- Trajimos ravioles...no pudo comérselos todos - le informo y lo miro intensamente, era hora de hablar.

\- Vamos a comer más tarde, hace poco se llevaron mi bandeja - respondió acomodándola bien a su lado - hay algo que necesito hablar contigo hija... y no, no has hecho nada malo ni volveremos a casa de los abuelos.

Kuroo se sentó en la silla junto a Tsukki moviendo las manos nerviosamente, esperando de todo corazón que la niña pudiera entender y aceptar lo que le contarían.

\- Sé que últimamente le has preguntado a Akiteru por tu otro papá - comentó jugando con su cabello desordenado - ¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado a mí? - La niña miro hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros.

\- Una vez dije algo sobre mi otro papá... y pusiste una cara rara, no quería ponerte triste otra vez. 

\- Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras - suspiro dando un pequeño beso en su coronilla - Akiteru no podría haberte dicho nada, ni cualquier otra persona, porque nunca se lo confirme a nadie... no quería hacerlo porque eras solo mío, tu otro papá tampoco sabía de ti... pero ahora sí y te adora desde los primeros segundos - la tomó despacio de mentón para que mirara hacia Kuroo - creo que a ti también te gusta mucho el, ¿No?

Kuroo le sonrió a la niña, con el nerviosismo en el gesto.

\- Hola... sé que no debe ser fácil enterarte de esto, pero tu papá tiene razón, a penas te vi supe que eras parte de mí y quería abrazarte, pero seguramente te asustarías.

\- Por eso nos parecemos... el pelo y los ojitos - también entendía, dentro de sus capacidades infantiles, lo que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca, esa calma y sensación de estar en una manada segura - ¿Por qué no nos conocíamos... no me querías cuando era bebe? ¿Lloraba mucho?

Los ojos de Kuroo se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás todo ese tiempo su hija había pensado que no la quería, que no estaba con ella porque la había rechazado.

\- Claro que no... - se acercó a la niña - apuesto que eras la bebe más adorable, hasta tus gritos de bebe insatisfecho debieron ser lo más lindo del mundo - se aventuró a tomar su pequeña mano entre la suya - ...no sabía que existías, sino jamás me hubiera alejado de ti...

\- No le conté que estaba esperándote... te habría adorado desde el comienzo sino... - agregó Tsukki, no quería que la pequeña pensara que de alguna forma no había sido quería, prefería que se enojara con el más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasar por su cabecita.

\- Sé que no he estado contigo en estos años, pero quiero estarlo ahora... si tú me dejas - dijo esperando con temor su respuesta.

\- Si... si quiero - su papi era bueno, el mejor pero siempre le había faltado algo y cuando estaba con los dos, se sentía tranquila y completa - Entonces... ahora tengo a mi otro papá también... papi y papá - Kuroo sonrió y asintió.

\- Perdóname por no haber estado contigo... y si mi ausencia alguna vez te hizo sentir menos querida - beso su manito, como si fuera una princesa - es todo lo contrario, siempre había sentido un vacío muy feo aquí – señaló su pecho - pero cuando te vi.... cuando te pude tomar en mis brazos curaste ese dolor.

\- Tengo como... una tristeza extraña - murmuró la pequeña sin entender esas emociones intensas, y solo pudieron abrazar al mayor y llorar suavecito contra él, abrazándose fuerte a su cuello.

Su instinto protector se exacerbaba con esa pequeña niña y la rodeo fuerte, levantándose y meciéndola de un lado a otro, consolándola con palabras suaves, y mimos constantes. Por el rostro de Kuroo también habían caído un par de lágrimas, pero sonreía.

Tsukki sentía el corazón roto al ver a su hija de esa forma, nunca le había hablado de eso con ella y ahora notaba el peso que había puesto en la pequeña sin saberlo y sabía que cualquier cosa que hicieran ahora sería mejor para su hija que lo que habían estado viviendo antes. En ese momento solo quería que dejara de llorar, aun así, la niña lloro hasta que solo quedaron unos hipidos adorables, y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro con determinación, como dejando voluntariamente atrás la tristeza, terminando por darle una sonrisa aún algo llorosa al moreno.

\- Que linda - beso su frente - de ahora en adelante nos veremos seguido, jugaremos mucho, pero solo después de haber hecho la tarea.

\- La tarea es aburrida - dio suspiro lastimero, esperando que no le hicieran hacer sus tareas ahora. Rápidamente el mundo infantil volvió a la normalidad, con preocupaciones de niños y sin mayor tristeza. Era feliz.

\- Lo es, pero es necesaria... Así le presumes a la maestra lo inteligente que eres - pico su nariz - ¿Te parece si hacemos la tarea ahora y luego dibujamos?

\- ¿No tienes que volver a tu turno? - preguntó Tsukki sin querer interrumpir en el mundo que estaban formando pero tampoco queriendo que la vida de Kuroo se complicará por ese cambio.

\- Es en la noche... cambie mi turno con un colega - dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para que la niña se sentara en el suelo y pudieran trabajar juntos.

De inmediato la pequeña se sintió curiosa de que no durmiera, aprendiendo que a veces los doctores también trabajaban de noche, mientras se acomodaban en el suelo, con los lápices de la niña por el suelo. Kuroo movía sus pies infantilmente al estar de estómago sobre el suelo.

Cada cierto rato entraban enfermeras a ver a Tsukki, pero no pasó desapercibido para la niña que había una en particular que entraba una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo hacía, más que revisar al rubio hablaba con Kuroo, moviéndose totalmente y jugando con su cabello. A la tercera vez, incluso se acercó a ellos arrodillándose cerca para ver que hacían e intentar hablar con ella.

\- No sabía que tenía una hija - comentó dándole un pequeño mimo en la cabeza a la niña que pareció sisear tenuemente, como un gato enojado.

\- Si, no está acostumbrada a la gente nueva - dijo para tratar de disimular el actuar de su hija.

\- No sabias porque no eres importante - agregó Suiko sin dejar de hacer sus cosas, como si esa mujer no ameritara más atención de su parte - aunque te guste mi papá, eso no te da importancia.

\- No sé de qué hablas pequeña - La enfermera sonrío falsamente.

Kuroo la miraba embobado, tenía el mismo tono ácido de Kei.

\- Tenemos dos ojos y dos orejas - respondió la pequeña girando a verla finalmente e imitando sus movimientos de coquetería - las niñas más grandes de mi escuela hacen esas cosas con los niños que le gustan - se movió para sentarse frente a Kuroo tapando su rostro por completo para que esa mujer no siguiera mirándolo - es patético - Kuroo soltó una risita, esa niña era un pequeño clon de Tsukki y tuvo que componerse para "regañarla"

\- Princesa, eso no se hace - aun así el moreno tenía una gran sonrisa que hacía poco creíble su regaño.

\- Pero quiero que se vaya - respondió haciendo un pequeño mohín de molestia - no viene a cuidar a mi papi, solo a verte a ti... así que no sé por qué viene...

\- No es lo que crees, pero me marcharé... tengo que seguir viendo a pacientes - dijo sonriendo pero luego mirando feo a la niña. Kuroo frunció el ceño.

\- Que esa mirada no se repita - dijo fríamente a la mujer - si no te agrada mi hija entonces no vengas y pide que otra enfermera venga a revisar a Kei - no dejaría que nadie mirara en menos o como si fuera un estorbo a su pequeña.

La chica no dijo nada, siquiera miró nuevamente y prefirió salir rápido de ahí, como dándose cuenta de su error. Probablemente había perdido cualquier mediana oportunidad que podría haber tenido con el médico.

\- Que desagradable - gruñó la niña viendo aun hacia la puerta como si lanzara dagas que pudieran llegar a ella.

\- Lo fue... pero tú tampoco fuiste agradable, no tienes que ser tan... confrontacional - se rió - te pareces mucho a tu papi.

\- Lo hemos hablado muchas veces... - Tsukki se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, sabía que su hija tenía un carácter que sería muy difícil controlar si no lo hacía ahora, pero sentía que no tenía el derecho de corregir un hábito que ni el mismo podía controlar - no está bien decirle cosas malas a las personas.

\- Es una chica inteligente, estoy seguro que ahora entendió - era mejor apelar a que el orgullo de la niña hiciera lo suyo - ¿Cierto?

\- Puedo... intentarlo - respondió ella haciendo un pequeño gesto de desagrado ante la idea. Le gustaba decirle a la gente las cosas como realmente eran o como realmente lo pensaba.

\- Está bien que tengas tu propia percepción de las cosas, pero no siempre podemos decir lo que queremos, podemos lastimar mucho a alguien... aunque sea diciéndole tonto – explicó - puedes hacerlo con personas que tengas confianza... no hay que hacer con el resto lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti, es simple.

\- Si estoy siendo tonta, querría que me lo dijeran - Tsukki solo rió un poco, porque Kuroo tendría que pasar siglos teniendo esa conversación antes de darse cuenta que no era el enfoque adecuado, pero sabía que sería algo bueno, alguien con una visión distinta de las personas que la que él tenía.

\- A mí también, pero con buenas palabras - se quedó mirando a la niña, era tan bonita.

\- Estamos trabajando en eso - aseguró Tsukki guiñándole un ojo a la niña - aprender a decir las cosas sin hacer llorar a las personas, Akiteru nos ayuda un poco en eso o al menos estamos intentándolo, pero son muchos años de costumbre que lo hacen difícil - respondió Tsukki con la pequeña media sonrisa traviesa natural en el – yo también estoy aprendiendo para ser mejor papá.

\- Creo que ya eres el mejor papa que pueda haber en el todo mundo y universo - miro a la pequeña - ¿Cierto?

\- Claro que si - asintió la niña enérgicamente - y el más bonito y con el mejor olor del mundo.

\- Que bueno que cuides así de tu papi -le revolvió el cabello y se dedicaron a terminar los deberes para luego dibujar. Kuroo le hizo un rápido dibujo de ella y se lo dio para que lo pintara.

\- Eres muy bueno en esto de cuidar y alentar niños - comentó Tsukki cuando Suiko se concentró en su dibujo por completo. Cada vez se arrepentía más de haberlo privado de eso.

\- Estuve a punto de especializarme en medicina infantil, pero en cirugía también puedo tratar con niños, así que he tenido varios pequeños - le explicó - claro que ninguno tan bonita como está adorable princesa guerrera.

\- Eso es porque soy tu hija, claro que soy la más linda - respondió lanzándole un pequeño beso desde su lugar, Kuroo pretendió atrapar el beso en el aire e hizo el gesto de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su camisa, justo en el corazón - que tonto eres papá - río infantilmente, moviendo los pies como hacía Kuroo, sin notar lo fácil que le resultaba decirle papá.

Kurro se recostó en el suelo solo mirando, sin poder creer aún como las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido, pero eventualmente Suiko dejo los lápices y se estiró un poco para, sin decir nada, subir a la cama y acurrucarse junto a Tsukki, con la mayoría de su pequeño cuerpo sobre el rubio, acostada sobre su panza.

\- Siesta papi...

\- Solo un rato, después tu tío sufrirá haciéndote dormir - le hizo un pequeño gesto a Kuroo para que se acercara y acariciara la cabeza de la pequeña como antes hacía con él para dormir.

El moreno se restregó a ella para marcarla con su olor completamente y después acaricio su pequeña cabecita hasta que se durmió.

\- ...Es tan linda, todo resulto mejor de lo que pensaba - Kuroo parecía no poder quitar su atención de ella pero no dijo nada al respecto

\- Desde que empezó a conocer a otros niños y ver que tenían dos papas, empezó a sentir cosas diferentes con eso, anhelar lo que no tenía, que llegaras le ha dado más sentido a todas esas preguntas.

\- La quiero mucho... ¿Cómo alguien puede robarte el corazón tan rápido? - pregunto aspirando el olor de la niña que lo relajaba como nada en el mundo - cuando estés mejor podemos ir a la playa... seguro le encantara y sé que no dejaras a nuestra hija sola, ¿Te parece? - en ese momento le llego un mensaje de su novia preguntando que quería de cena, que la llevaría al hospital

\- Si, no sé cuándo pueda por la universidad pero no suena mal - asintió levemente, oyendo la vibración del teléfono y como Kuroo sonreía tenuemente al ver el mensaje - ¿Tu novia?

\- Si... me hablaba de comida - dijo guardando el móvil, aun recordaba lo que el rubio había dicho estando drogado, que aun sentía cosas por él, y de momento quería ignorar completamente esa información porque si era honesto no sabía cómo sentirse.

\- Claramente es un buen match para ti - debía recordarse que Kuroo había seguido con su vida y no había nada malo en eso - deben pasarlo bien juntos – El asentimiento de Kuroo fue escueto. Obviamente no quería hablar de su novia con él, y parecía serle demasiado incomodo - Estás inquieto - tocó su nariz como diciéndole que podía olerlo - ¿Por qué? No hay nada de malo en que hayas seguido con tu vida y que haya una chica que te haga feliz... es más, ahora que no sentirás esa pieza faltante, seguramente podrán avanzar más en su relación.

\- Es extraño hablar de eso porque no pienso muy a futuro... solo voy viviendo las cosas día a día... - dijo sincero. En el fondo sabía que esa chica no era el amor de su vida, pero no quería afrontarlo aun.

\- Es una forma un poco tensa de vivir, ¿no? – el mismo anhelaba un poco la idea de una familia, de esa estabilidad y cariño de una familia, pero debía madurar y dejar de soñar esas cosas, su vida como estaba al menos era segura.

\- Es la única forma en la que funciona... es la primera vez que salgo con alguien después de ti, siento que... uno nunca sabe que va a ocurrir, por eso no me hago ilusiones a futuro... - se encogió de hombros - quizás se aburra de mi mañana o en un mes más, no tengo muchas expectativas la verdad.

\- Nadie en su sano juicio se aburriría de ti - respondió jugando con las hebras desordenadas en la coronilla de la cabeza de su hija que lo cubría como una manta, durmiendo, tal como Kuroo hacía.

Kuroo estuvo a punto de decirle que él lo había hecho, pero ahora sabía que eso no era enteramente cierto.

\- No sé... al menos las cosas funcionan así con ella.

\- Supongo que si funciona para ti, no hay nada malo en eso - no era quien para juzgar las decisiones de vida de la gente, sabia lo odioso que era eso.

\- No sigamos hablando de eso... háblame de Suiko, cuando es su cumpleaños... que es lo que necesita con más urgencia, todas esas cosas - sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de su hija.

\- No creo que necesite nada con especial urgencia... - hizo memoria de las necesidades de su hija que se le dificultaba cumplir - solo productos para su cabello, pero ya te has encargado de eso.

\- Lamento haberle heredado un nido - hizo un pequeño puchero - será difícil para ella, las niñas son más pretenciosas, seguro querrá tener un cabello dócil... espero que esos productos funcionen en ella como en mi, sino tendremos que comenzar a buscar.

\- Si, de momento estoy aprendiendo a trenzar y hacer peinados, eso sirve también, pero al desarmarlas es peor - rió recordando la primera vez que había desarmado la trenza y había parecido un afro - está de cumpleaños el 7 de noviembre, es escorpión, igual que tu.

\- Dios mio, que desastre... con razón es tan celosa - negó con la cabeza - será la niña más protectora del mundo... cuando tu tengas a alguien será un desastre, si me celo a mi hoy... contigo sera mil veces peor.

\- No creo que piense siquiera que eso puede pasar - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - además, sin mi celo, con mi carácter y con una niña, soy el último de las opciones posibles.

\- Sigues siendo arrebatadoramente guapo... y si yo encontré adorable tu carácter entonces debe haber alguien más - se sonrojo al decir eso.

\- No lo soy - negó con la cabeza pues realmente no lo creía - soy demasiado alto, demasiado delgado y muy poco adorable para ser un omega que pudiera estar en el mercado y sin celo, siquiera soy potencial sexual para que alguien se acerque... contigo... nos quisimos y hubo química, pero si no hubiera empezado mi celos, dudo que hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó

\- Yo no lo veo así... si me pongo a pensar, ya llamabas mi atención... quizás hubiéramos demorado mas en salir... pero se que en algún punto te hubiera empezado a cortejar - lo miro a los ojos - era imposible no notarte.

\- De cualquier forma, ya no soy el chico que era en ese momento - respondió sin poder encontrarse a si mismo en esos recuerdos, parecía otra vida - Y tú eres un alfa especial, no cualquiera cae por un mal carácter, nunca entendí como caíste de principio.

\- Porque vi más allá de tu mal carácter... solo era una forma de protegerte, eras un niño que necesitaba mucho cariño - parte de él aun pensaba que necesitaba cariño, estaba seguro y aunque no eran pareja trataría de hacerlo sentir bien, que volviera a quererse - y si bien no eres el mismo chico de entonces, el de ahora no está mal... para nada mal.

\- Que tonto eres - respondió usando las mismas palabras de su hija - no deberías decir esas cosas, tienes novia que no estaría feliz de saber que le dices eso a un omega y de cualquier forma, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, trabajo, estudio y tengo una hija que cuidar, no sé en que momento de mi día podría tener una relación.

\- Ahora yo puedo ayudarte... - enseguida pensó en que no quería eso, no quería ver a Tsukki con otra persona y lo hacía sentir horriblemente egoísta.

\- Si... no creo que funcione de todas formas - estaba bien con su vida, no quería nada de eso, siquiera quería ser una persona productiva y lo hacía porque era lo mejor para Suiko - creo que ya es hora de despertar a este monstruo... veras su mal genio al hacerlo.

\- Dale besitos, esa era la única manera de despertarte de buen ánimo - la sonrisa pícara simplemente broto de sus labios.

\- Hazlo tú, creo que preferirá ver tu cara al despertar - respondió dejándole espacio para que se acercara, ignorando su gesto, muy mentalizado en no sentir nada por él.

\- ¿Y si llora? - pregunto asustado.

Tsukki hizo un pequeño gesto quitándole importancia a su preocupación, dejando que fuera Kuroo quien la sacara del sueño, viendo como se restregaba contra su mejilla en un gesto posesivo y dejo besitos en su frente. Incluso dio una suave mordida a su mejilla al recordar que Yamaguchi se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo y aunque al principio hizo pucheros a medida que iba despertando pareció relajarse más y mas.

\- Hola papá...

\- Hola mi dinoniña - sonrió y beso sonoramente su mejilla - ¿Fue una buena siesta?

\- Si... pero quiero dormir más - respondió restregándose contra el pecho de Tsukki posesivamente, como si pudiera marcarlo con su olor de alfa, notando Kuroo el gesto, y como parecía que se restregara a su manta de seguridad.

\- Suiko, ¿Me das un beso...? mi turno empezara luego - dijo para alejarla de Tsukki un poco, distraerla de su instinto posesivo, ganando de inmediato un pequeño puchero y que efectivamente pusiera distancia con Kei, rodando por la cama hasta dejarse caer sin cuidado contra el moreno - tengo que trabajar... pero mañana nos vemos, ¿Bueno? - le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz

El puchero se mantuvo en los labios, pero Tsuki le aseguro que pronto irían por ella así que no se aburriría. El moreno se levantó y abrazo a la niña con fuerza hasta que no pudo retrasarse más.

\- Hasta mañana hija - dijo besando sus mejillas - Te quiero mucho.

\- Yo te amo papá - le dio sonoros y húmedos besos por el rostro, aun sonrojándose con el enamoramiento infantil.

\- ¿Me amas? ¡Entonces yo te amo más! - sonrió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para dejarla en los brazos de su papi - Cuida a Kei, que se coma todo, ¿Bueno?

\- ¡Sí! yo misma le daré su comidita - respondió la niña enérgicamente - nos vemos mañana papá.

Sentía cálido cada vez que le decía papá, y se despidió con la misma energía de la niña. Salió y se encontró con Yukie afuera, quien le sonrió al verlo con una sonrisa boba, había escuchado el intercambio de palabra de ambos y se alegraba por su novio.

\- Parece una niña adorable - murmuró como si le contara un secreto para que la niña no la oyera ahí afuera, pero intentando espiar un poco hacia dentro.

\- Si... cuando quiere, hoy fue una pequeña malcriada con una enfermera que coqueteaba conmigo - sonrió al recordarlo.

\- Muy bien, es una niña inteligente entonces - respondió celosamente, abrazándole por el cuello para besarlo y restregarse un poco contra el posesivamente aunque sin ser conflictiva.

\- Vamos a comer, tengo que ir a mi turno luego - la tomo con facilidad con uno de sus brazos para caminar con ella así unos metros y luego ir a la cafetería del lugar.

\- Me gusta cuando dices eso, te oyes tan adulto y profesional - bromeó picando sus costados - antes de empezar tu turno, deberías darte una vuelta por el baño, tu cabello está como recién despertado... creo que tu hija te ha despeinado.

\- Pensé que me estabas haciendo una propuesta indecente, pero gracias por recordarme que tengo un nido... le gusta desordenar mi cabello.

\- Podemos hacer indecencias también, después de todo, ya estas despeinado... - sonrió mirando en todas direcciones antes de tirar de el para desaparecer en uno de los baños de personal. Sentía la necesidad de marcarlo como suyo.

Kuroo sonrió y la metió a uno de los cubículos, para salir varios minutos después totalmente arreglado y con su novia llevando una sonrisa complacida, hubo menos tiempo para comer pero la verdad es que no le importo.

Akiteru llego a buscar a la niña poco rato después y tuvo que darse una vuelta por urgencias para que volviera a despedirse de Kuroo y que se fuera tranquila. A mitad de camino ya estaba dormida. Los días siguientes fueron una rutina más o menos tranquila, pero al 4to día de su internación, ni Akiteru, ni Yamaguchi podían ir por la niña y no quería pedirle a nadie más que no confiara por completo al ir por ella, terminando por llamar a Kuroo.

Sería el primer voto de confianza hacia el mayor.

Cuando recibió el pedido de Tsukki sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se sentía ansioso como un niño, incluso se puso guapo y fue por un regalo para la niña, el más grande peluche de dinosaurio que encontró. Puntual estaba en la puerta del colegio esperándola con el dinosaurio escondido fallidamente tras él.

La niña salió esperando encontrar a alguno de sus tíos afuera, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver ahí a su papá, girando para ver a un grupo de sus compañeros

\- ¡Ahí está mi papá! ¡Les dije que era de verdad!

\- ¡Hola conejita! - puso una rodilla en el suelo y abrió los brazos para que corriera hacia él, esa pequeña enana le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida y no podía ser más feliz.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - rió saltando en cuanto estuvo a su altura, abrazándose a su cuello y besándolo varias veces.

Era absurdo sentirse tan comprometido con la vida de alguien, incluso más comprometido que con su propia vida, así que rápidamente decidió ir a conocer a la maestra de su hija, después de todo, ahora se verían más seguido, si todo salía bien y quería ser un padre que se preocupara de todo cuanto pudiera. A cada paso, la mirada altanera de la pequeña era clara, como queriendo demostrar algo a sus compañeros, que siempre la habían molestado por tener solo un papá omega, además a sus ojos infantiles su papá era el más lindo de todos y quería que todos lo supieran.

\- Espera... toma - le entrego el peluche que era mucho más grande que ella - te traje un nuevo amigo.

\- ¡Oh...! - abrazó el enorme peluche y le dio un beso - a papá va a encantarle.

\- ¿Te contó que una vez le regale un dinosaurio, era pequeñito...? Le dije que era una niña, así que me hizo nombrarla, le puse Suiko... - comento sonriendo con nostalgia.

\- Todavía lo tiene - respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza - también me dijo que tu elegiste mi nombre... aunque no entendía mucho, ahora sí.

Kuroo no pudo repasar mucho ese detalle de información, simplemente miró un poco desorientado, sin haber esperado que Tsukki aun guardara ese recuerdo, y tampoco pudo decir mucho, pues se cruzaron la maestra de la niña, que miró curiosa al hombre junto a su alumna, hasta que se presentó con la mujer y le explico la situación, le dio el número de teléfono en caso de cualquier emergencia. Su maestra tampoco había creído mucho todo eso de su padre cuando recién comenzó con las historias, y solo cuando por la mañana Tsukishima, llamó para avisar que iría a buscarla confió en las historias de la niña y se alegró por ella, incluso su carácter parecía estar más dócil esos días. Luego de eso se fueron al hospital, se fue todo el camino al cuarto arrastrando su peluche.

Abrió la puerta y la niña corrió hacia su padre y enseguida se restregó en el marcándolo. Era una tendencia de los niños alfa, una no muy buena a la larga, y Kuroo pensó que quizás debía hablar de eso con Tsukki cuando los ánimos estuvieran más calmados.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela, y que traes ahí? - por supuesto no le pasaría desapercibido el enorme peluche que arrastraba con dificultad.

\- Un regalo bebe - dijo sonriendo y se lo paso - puede ser de los dos... sé que también te gustan los dinosaurios.

\- Hable con su maestra y le di mi numero en caso de emergencia – sonrió feliz de poder hacer esas cosas de papá - ¿Cómo te sientes? Creo que ya estás listo para el alta, probablemente será mañana, no hay sentido en seguir teniendo tu vida paralizada aquí.

\- Me siento bien, ansioso por volver a casa - era un buen descanso de su rutina estar ahí, pero extrañaba mucho su vida y su tiempo con su pequeña.

\- Voy a hacer papeleo, no te dije... revise tus exámenes, estas bien... pero tienes que alimentarte un poco mejor, porque estas en los límites – aconsejo.

Tsukki aseguró ocuparse de eso, mientras estaba más concentrado en su hija y como le enseñaba los detalles de su nuevo dinosaurio, pero si le pidió una dieta que fuera útil para eso, y en cuanto lo hizo, Kuroo le aseguro que no debía preocuparse de eso, y todo estaría en su lugar cuando llegara al día siguiente.

\- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa mañana? es mi día libre.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas en casa? - probablemente lo que Kuroo quería era saber dónde y cómo vivía su hija, lo cual era muy justo - si no será una complicación para ti, está bien, podemos pasar a buscar a Byakko antes de irnos, ¿Qué opinas hija? papá ira a dejarnos a casa, podrás mostrarle tu cuarto y todo eso - comentó sabiendo que le hacía bastante ilusión.

\- ¡SI! ¿Puede quedarse a almorzar? - dio saltitos animados - ¿Puede quedarse para siempre con nosotros?

\- Estoy seguro que quedarse a almorzar no será un problema, para siempre es un poco difícil - él también quería eso, estar de esa forma siempre los tres juntos pero era realista también y sabía que eso no pasaría, Kuroo tenía su vida - tendremos que pedir algo, no creo que pueda estar de pie cocinando y tu tío llegara tarde hoy del trabajo.

\- Yo puedo cocinar, ¿Que quieren comer? - Preguntó a ambos - iremos a hacer las compras y cocinare, ¿les parece?

\- ¡Hamburguesas! - respondió la niña con un saltito - con verduras salteadas y gyosas de cerdo

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo Kei? - pregunto al rubio que parecía muy pensativo

\- Sí, claro... creo que Suiko disfrutara de una comida bien hecha - bromeó sabiendo que aunque había mejorado, aún estaba lejos de poder hacer realmente una buena comida.

\- ¿Pero tú no quieres nada? - Tsukki siempre había sido reservado y muy callado, pero ahora era distinto, era como si estuviera triste todo el tiempo.

\- Algo saludable - respondió con una media sonrisa - cualquier cosa estará bien, sabes que todo eso de las comidas no son tan importantes para mí como para toda la gente.

La respuesta no le gustaba nada, pero se ahorró comentarios de momento.

Ese día Kuroo no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo por el trabajo y se despidió quedando de verlo mañana cuando le dieran el alta para llevarlo a casa.

Antes del medio día estaba en una silla de ruedas empujada por Kuroo para ir al auto, sintiendo la molestia creciente en la pierna con cada pequeño saltito del camino, pero sabiendo que debería acostumbrarse al dolor por un par de semanas más. Al menos podría volver a su vida, solo debería descubrir cómo hacerlo con su pierna medio funcional. Pasaron a buscar a Suiko y luego al supermercado por todo lo necesario para hacer una buena comida. Para los tres era especialmente reconfortante estar así, solo los tres, haciendo cosas rutinarias, como si fueran una familia.

Compraron todo y uno que otro dulce para Tsukki y Suiko; y llegaron a la casa del hermano de Kei. No era un lugar muy grande pero estaba bien. Kuroo en seguida fue a cocinar, pidiendo como asistente a Suiko. Ambos alfas obligaron a Kei a sentarse en la sala a ver tv mientras ellos cocinaban y cada cierto tiempo uno o el otro iba hasta el para hacerle probar algo de lo que estaban cocinando.

Suiko era una asistente eficaz, que le iba indicando donde estaban las cosas y juntos pusieron la mesa para comer los tres.

\- Espero que les guste - dijo Kuroo sonriendo en cada momento, se sentía pleno.

\- Tiene muy buen olor y colores - respondió el rubio tomando sus palillos y dando las gracias antes de empezar a comer, dejando que su hija peleara con los palillos que recién empezaba a perfeccionar y a veces parecían muy grandes para sus pequeñas manitos.

\- Suiko será una gran cocinera, cuando seas más grandes le prepararas cosas ricas a tu papi porque al parecer solo comer si le cocinas tu - se rio el moreno.

Conversaron de la carrera de Tsukki, para Suika era especialmente adorable que ambos fueran a ser doctores, aunque Tsukki fuera un doctor de animalitos y Kuroo de personas.

\- ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato más para cuidarla? - preguntó Tsukki al terminar de comer, sintiéndose demasiado satisfecho después de comer todo lo que la niña había insistido en servirle - creo que necesito recostarme un rato y soy muy aprensivo... no me gusta que este sin supervisión.

\- Está bien, entre más tiempo este con ella mejor – sonrió - haremos las tareas y después jugaremos a lo que la conejita quiera.

\- Recuerda mostrarle tu cuarto - le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz antes de ponerse en pie con ayuda de las muletas - pueden dejar las cosas en el lavaplatos y yo las limpio luego, así aprovechan el tiempo juntos - necesitaba estar a solas.

Haber estado con los dos en el hospital había sido fácil, era un espacio neutral, pero ahora en su casa, jugando a la familia, viendo lo que podría haber tenido y no había sido, lo hacía sentir una angustia que no era bienvenida en su vida.

Después de la tarea Suiko quiso peinar a su padre y Kuroo simplemente se dejó hacer, para luego cambiar y sentarse frente a el, aunque solo cuando estuvo satisfecha de todos los moñitos que había puesto en la cabeza del moreno.

\- Apuesto que lo harás bien... papi no entiende mucho el pelo loco, el suyo es bonito y con onditas.

\- ¿Cierto? no es justo - hizo un puchero - Tiene un pelito tan lindo, pero nuestro pelo no está mal... solo que es más desobediente, es rebelde - se rió y le hizo dos coletas, peinando bien su cabello - hermosa - le puso moñitos de gatos - ¡Dios, que guapa!

\- ¿De verdad soy guapa? - preguntó girando para verle con sus ojos grandes algo incrédulos de que justamente él le dijera que era linda - ¿Así como para casarte conmigo cuando crezca, aunque seas mi papá? no creo que le importe a los demás.

\- Creo que eres la niña más linda del mundo... y sí, me casare contigo cuando crezcas - no tenía corazón para decirle que no, o para negarle cualquier cosa a decir verdad.

\- Esta bien - rió más que encantada con esa idea antes de mover la cabeza para hacer bailar las coletas - vamos a mi cuarto, ¡Te mostrare mis dinosaurios!

Terminaron jugando y haciendo historias con los dinosaurios, hasta que la niña se acurruco a su lado bostezando, así que se Kuroo hizo igual y se quedaron dormidos profundamente solo pasados unos minutos.

Tsukki por su parte, realmente no durmió mucho, entre la mezcla de su tristeza y el dolor de la pierna simplemente no había podido hacerlo. Además oía a lo lejos las risas de Kuroo y Suiko, como parecían entenderse perfectamente, como ellos dos nunca lo habían llegado a hacer del todo. Sabía que su hija era una niña feliz, siempre había creído que le faltaba una chispa, algo que por su propia tristeza no podía transmitirle del todo y ahora Kuroo podía darle.


	7. VII

Durmió profundamente y en algún punto se movió para a dormir sobre su estómago y lo mismo hizo Suiko, pero en ningún momento dejaron de abrazarse.

Rato después Tsukki los busco por la casa hasta verlos en el cuarto durmiendo en perfecta mimesis uno con el otro, quedándose apoyado en la puerta unos segundos antes de salir sin hacer ruido. Era el día libre de Kuroo y sabía que debía esforzarse mucho en su trabajo, así que descansar sin interrupciones no le haría mal.

Aprovecho ese tiempo para poner a hacer las gyosas de cerdo que Suiko había pedido más temprano, poniendo esfuerzo en poder moverse con las muletas para habituarse a ellas, esperando no estar haciendo mucho ruido, no sabía si Kuroo seguiría teniendo el sueño profundo de la juventud o no. Pero más que el ruido, fue el olor lo que lo despertó. La niña aun descansaba así que la arropo y partió a la cocina.

\- No te sobre exijas, yo podía hacerlas - al verlo así sintió unas ganas tan fuertes de abrazarlo por la espalda que tuvo que poner algo entre ellos para no ceder al impulso.

\- Eres médico, estas en tus primeros años de titulado... seguramente trabajas más horas de lo humanamente correcto, imagine que no te iría mal un poco más de descanso - respondió vigilando muy de cerca las gyosas, acostumbrado a que quedaran sobrecosidas por sus descuidos culinarios. Kuroo se acercó y gentilmente le quitó los palillos de cocinar.

\- Yo puedo terminar... tú tienes que descansar tu pierna - acaricio su cabello - yo ya me acostumbre a estos turnos.

Cerró brevemente los ojos disfrutando esa pequeña caricia. Se había acostumbrado a solo los mimos de las pequeñas manos de su hija y eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, relajándose incluso con él. Kuroo pudo ver lo cómodo que estaba en ese momento, era una invitación a seguir haciendo eso, a seguir tocándolo, pero prefirió dedicarse a la cocina por un rato más, preparando algunas gyosas doradas para ellos y luego con la instrucción de Tsukki preparo la de la niña.

Finalmente se sentó junto con Kei y de inmediato enterró la mano en el cabello de su nuca para reconfortarlo. Estaba seguro que Tsukki estaba pasando por una depresión que siquiera el había notado y no era de extrañar, ahora el trataría de arreglar un poco las cosas, aligerar toda la carga de responsabilidades que tenía. El rubio dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante suavemente, casi pudiendo dar un ronroneo de gusto al sentir el contacto agradable, intentando realmente no rendirse a el.

\- Deberías ir a despertarla, ya ha hecho una siesta muy larga será imposible que duerma temprano esta noche.

\- Déjala dormir un poco más... tú también necesitas descansar - lo tomo del mentón para observar mejor su rostro - sí, lo necesitas - su pulgar acaricio unos segundos su piel – ¿Desde cuándo no te das un descanso?

\- ¿Un descanso? - sentía que era un cuaderno abierto para el moreno en esos momentos y era un poco sobrecogedor - No lo sé... ¿Probablemente desde los 15-16...?

\- Lo supuse... necesitas descansar, desconectar aunque sea medio día, yo puedo cuidarla... sal, y solo dedícate a ti - tomo su rostro con ambas manos - te lo mereces, has criado a una niña maravillosa...

\- Tengo una pierna estropeada, no puedo exactamente ir a dar un paseo - respondió con su sarcasmo habitual, aunque su postura decía relajo. Nunca le había gustado ser omega, pero su instinto era más fuerte y realmente anhelaba ese toque y trato de un alfa - no sabría qué hacer con mi día si no la tuviera para cuidarla y atenderla...

\- Hacer algo que te guste, salir con Yamaguchi, ir a ver una película o simplemente ir al parque solo y leer un libro - sentía como se deshacía en sus manos y no había nada más estimulante que un omega así de receptivo, a pesar de eso se contuvo y no pasó los limites, era un hombre leal.

\- Dame algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que ahora puedo dejar algo de tiempo para mí... - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - tal vez cuando este mejor de mi pierna lo considere... no es fácil cuando ha sido mi vida de los últimos muchos años.

\- Lo sé, así que toma las cosas con calma... ahora podrás hacerlo - Tenerlo así hizo querer marcarlo con su olor, lo que le recordó algo más - tenemos que hablar... no sé si conoces a otros alfas, pero cuando niños tienen esa manía que tiene Suika de marcar a sus padres, yo lo hacía con mi mamá, pero no es algo bueno y poco a poco tienes que ir diciéndole que no... Porque luego será un problema, no soportara que tengas el olor de otro ser humano que no sea ella.

\- Oh... - pensó un poco en los hábitos de su hija en los que nunca había reparado realmente - pero... no sé cómo decirle que no a eso, lo ha hecho desde que empezó a moverse por sí sola y en cualquier caso, no tendré otros olores, no creo que sea tan terrible... ¿O sí?

\- Lo es, porque puede ser que tengas el olor de un amigo o cualquier cosa y será rechazo instantáneo y ni te quiero decir de la pataleta que haré – sonrió – pero sí, no es bueno cortar la costumbre de golpe...

\- Está bien... - Asintió no feliz con eso pero sabiendo que era lo mejor y que debía enseñarle a su hija que él no era todo su mundo, que habían más cosas aparte de él y sería saludable para su desarrollo - intentare corregirlo de a poco...

\- Buen chico -le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza - que crees, ¿Ahora si la despierto?

\- Si, definitivamente ya es momento - respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza e incorporándose para calentar un poco las gyosas antes de que la niña llegara, ignorando la calidez que le había hecho sentir su felicitación.

Kuroo volvió con la pequeña en sus brazos, había despertado mimosa y no quería bajar de sus brazos, incluso se portaba como un bebe pidiendo que Kuroo le diera de comer en la boca. Definitivamente estaba teniendo una pequeña reversa de su crecimiento, pero no podía reprochárselo, era algo que ni uno de los dos había podido disfrutar.

\- Que lindo peinado te han hecho - sonrió al verla con las coletas algo desarmadas por la siesta - creo que tendré que pedirle a papá que me enseñe.

Kuroo prometió enseñarle, guiñándole brevemente un ojo y luego hablaron del peinado de Kuroo hecho por tanto esmer por la niña que sonrió orgullosa de haber hecho un buen trabajo con el toque de color en el cabello oscuro del mayor.

Eventualmente Kuroo empezó a arreglarse para salir y Tsukki pudo ver cuadro a cuadro la pataleta que estalló cuando Kuroo fue a buscar sus zapatos para marcharse, llorando desgarradoramente e intentando detenerlo.

\- Coneja, tengo que irme... mañana nos vemos, ¿Si? - dijo Kuroo calmadamente, rompiéndosele el corazón por no poderse quedar más tiempo con la pequeña que pedía por él.

\- Nooo - sollozo dólidamente aferrada a su pierna - ¡No te vayas! ¡No quiero...! - era como volver a verla a los 3 años y había sido un momento muy estresante y necesitado en la vida de su hija, que había reclamado atención todo el tiempo.

\- Suiko... - su voz cambio medio tono, pero la niña podía reconocerlo como la entonación previa a un regaño y aunque seguía hipando, soltó la pierna de su papá - hagamos un trato, si dejas de llorar y te portas como una niña grande... puedes salir el fin de semana con él, ir al parque o por un helado o algo así - era el tiempo de Kuroo y no debería disponer de él, pero sabía que al menos en esa ocasión, el moreno no se negaría a esa oportunidad.

\- ¿Por qué no puede vivir con nosotros como el papá de todos mis compañeros? - dijo mordiendo su labio, mientras caían más lagrimas - ¡Yo quiero verlo siempre! – Tsukki hizo un esfuerzo por cargarla a pesar del dolor de su pierna

\- Vamos a hablar de eso y te lo explicaré bien, pero ahora papá debe irse, mañana tiene que ir a salvar personas al hospital y para eso, necesita dormir... se irá a la cama triste si te quedas llorando.

Kuroo no dijo nada porque no quería mentirle, quería quedarse con ella y el tampoco entendía porque habían tenido que vivir separados por tanto tiempo, entendía su pataleta porque el mismo le hubiese gustado hacer una.

\- Sera mejor si te marchas ahora - murmuró Akiteru aprovechando que la niña parecía más calmada entre los brazos de Kei.

Kuroo asintió dándole un beso en la frente a la niña y se marchó sintiéndose igual de triste que su hija.

En cuanto Kuroo dejo la casa, pudo a la pequeña en el suelo porque no podía caminar con ella así y le hizo un gesto para que fuera a su cuarto a ponerse el pijama para seguirla y hablar con ella de eso antes de que las cosas se fueran haciendo más difícil para ella al separara de Kuroo en cada visita. Y en cuanto estuvo en su cuarto, la niña se enterró en las almohadas y volvió a llorar

\- ¡Quiero a mi papá! - hipo bajito

\- Lo sé princesa, lo sé - froto su espalda suavemente para consolarla - pero a veces los papas no viven juntos porque ya no son más una pareja, los papas que son pareja son los que viven juntos... pero hay familias distintas, como la nuestra. Con tu papá te queremos más que nada en la vida, aunque no vivamos todos juntos.

\- Pero... pero yo no lo conocía... quiero conocerlo más, si se va no podemos jugar y dormir juntos... ni tomar desayuno – su llanto se volvió más fuerte.

\- Ya lo sé... ya lo sé - dio un largo suspiro, armándose a sí mismo de valor para eso - ¿Te gustaría pasar unos días con él, ir a dormir a su casa y todo eso?

\- ¡No! No quiero que estés solito, los quiero a los dos - se limpió las lagrimitas - ¿No puede quedarse un día? Solo uno... y podemos desayunar como las familias de la tv - hizo pucheros, realmente ilusionada con una familia normal ahora que tenía la posibilidad.

\- Vamos a preguntarle mañana - sabía que se dejaba manipular con demasiada facilidad por su hija - ¿No te molestará tener que dormir con él?

\- ¿No puedo dormir con los dos? – agitó sus pestañas más tranquila.

\- No princesa - río picando su costado - ¿Recuerda lo que hemos hablado de pedir más de lo que puedo darte?... eso no solo es respecto a las cosas materiales.

\- Oh - hizo un puchero - está bien... pero me va a dar vergüenza dormir con papá, en las mañanas siempre tengo un nido - se escondió el Kei.

\- El no despierta mucho mejor, así que no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse - aseguró quitándole los moñitos a las coletas para que pudiera acostarse - le escribiré un mensaje más tarde para ver si uno de estos días puede quedarse – Suiko dio unos salto de emoción.

\- Papi... ¿Por qué tú ya no estás con él? Es bonito y me quiere... ¿Hizo algo feo?

\- No, no hizo nada feo, era un gran novio - respondió arropándola un poco, sin querer que su hija se enfadara con él por esa historia, pero sabiendo que era mejor tener las cosas en claro desde ya - yo fui el que hizo algo feo - La niña lo miro asombrada y luego frunció el ceño

\- No te creo... tú eres bueno.

\- A veces no tanto - se recostó a su lado en la cama con el cuidado necesario para su pierna - ya sabes que cuando te tuve era demasiado joven y cuando me enteré tome algunas malas decisiones sobre tu papá, la peor de ellas fue alejarme, no contarle nada y no volver a buscarlo, pensé que hacía lo correcto en ese momento, ahora sé que estuve equivocado.

Suiko no entendía demasiado a los adultos, siempre complicaban las cosas, pero sabía que su papi no era malo y que seguramente estaba asustado, ella cuando se asustaba hacia tonterías.

\- No importa papi - la niña se incorporó para abrazarlo - Todo va a estar bien.

\- Con una hija tan bonita como tú, es imposible que no vayan a estarlo - la abrazo fuerte sintiéndose especialmente emotivo - Vamos, te leeré un cuento y luego a dormir.

La niña fue donde estaban sus libros y escogió uno al azar, se acurrucó, y ya en la segunda página estaba durmiendo. Al menos Kuroo le sacaba mucha energía y era más fácil de esa forma que durmiera. Estuvo un rato más ahí antes de ponerse en pie para ir a su cuarto y escribir a Kuroo que le respondió que acababa de llegar, pero seguía preocupado por cómo había quedado la niña.

Tsukishina Kei  
 _< Está algo más tranquila, aunque con muchas preguntas... sobre porque no vives con nosotros como otras familias normales, de si habías sido malo y por eso ya no estábamos juntos... pensé que iba a demorar un poco más en llegar a esas preguntas>_

Se sentó en la cama dando un pequeño gruñido de incomodidad.

Kuroo Tetsurou  
 _< Es una enana curiosa y muy despierta. Creo que... los dos nos equivocamos, cuando desapareciste estuve a punto de ir a Sendai muchas, muchas veces... pero el orgullo fue más fuerte, te amaba tanto y pensé que si habías desaparecido así... entonces no sentías lo mismo>_

Era mucho más fácil hablar esas cosas escribiendo.

Tsukkshima Kei  
 _De verdad lo siento mucho... estaba tan metido en lo que estaba pasando, tan asustado y preferí aislarme antes que arriesgarme a que me rechazaras de alguna forma... en el fondo sabía que no lo harías, pero tuve miedo... >_

Kuroo Tetsurou  
< _Los dos fuimos unos tontos... pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacer todo bien_ >

Tsukishima Kei  
< _Si...dentro de lo posible...quiere que te quedes a dormir acá uno de estos días, creo que quiere esa sensación de familia normal, pero no sé si sea lo mejor >_

Kuroo apareció escribió rápidamente, su instinto como alfa era estar con su manada, claro que quería estar con ellos

Kuroo Tetsurou   
< _Creo que podemos dársela, estamos en buenos términos y aunque no estemos juntos somos unas familia y puedo quedarme, pero... ¿estás de acuerdo?_ >

Tsukishima Kei  
< _Si, si es lo que ella quiere, aceptaría cualquier cosa mientras no la lastime... solo espero no te moleste dormir en una cama un poco pequeña para tu porte y con un pequeño monstruito que querrá dormir sobre ti_ >

Kuroo Tetsurou  
< _Creo que es la mejor forma de dormir... pero no quiero que te sientas incómodo, aunque sea lo que ella quiera tú también tienes que sentirte bien... sé que no lo estás pasando bien... han pasado años y no estuvimos mucho juntos... pero te conozco. Si quieres hablar sabes que aquí estoy_ >

Tsukishima Kei  
< _Estoy bien._ >

No iba a hablarme de sus problemas, preocupaciones o lo que fuera, eran sus problemas, sus miedos y sus tristezas, solo suyas para superarlas. Por fortuna Kuroo no insistió.

Kuroo Tetsurou   
< _Está bien... en tres días más tengo el día libre, me puedo quedar la noche anterior y pasar el día con ustedes, justo es sábado... ¿te parece?_ >

Se sentía bien hacer esos planes, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hija, y aunque no lo admitiría, también con Tsukki.

Tsukishima Kei  
< _Sí, creo que la enana estará más que feliz con eso, entre más tiempo puede pasar contigo más feliz se pone, se está portando mejor y se nota en todo ella que esta... mejor_ >

Tal vez el saldría a dar una vuelta, dejarle espacio a ellos dos, pero quería que su hija estuviera satisfecha.

Kuroo Tetsurou   
< _Me hace feliz... pensé que no me aceptaría tan fácil, seremos los mejores papas del mundo para ella_ >

Tsukishima Kei  
< _Eres un grande hombre y te entiendes con ella, sabía que te aceptaría rápido_ >

Esperaba que con eso su hija fuera más feliz de lo que él podía hacerla solo.

Kuroo Tetsurou   
< _Entonces nos vemos en dos días más... me estoy quedando dormido, la enana y el hospital me dejan drenado >_

Se acurrucó sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, solo quería dormir un poco antes de empezar a trabajar.

Tsukki  
< _Buenas noches >_

Respondió rápido para no retenerlo más de lo necesario.

Kuroo   
< _Buenas noches Kei ;3_ >

Se durmió pensando en lo mucho que quería que fuera viernes.

Al día siguiente fue más tranquilo cuando la niña supo que su papa iría a quedarse con ella pronto, pasando los días siguientes cuidando a Tsukki como si fuera su enfermera particular, pero con las capacidades y torpeza de una niña.

El viernes llego rápidamente, ese día Kuroo estaba vestido más informal, con un jeans y polera, listo para toda la acción que significaba el día con su pequeña hija.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo a Akiteru cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Hola, Suiko está muy entusiasmada con tu visita - sonrió saludándolo efusivamente - incluso horneo galletas para ti.

Los ojos de Kuroo brillaron y se apresuró a la cocina, mientras aun hablaba con Akiteru.

\- Oye monstruito, ya llegue – se anunció ruidosamente.

\- ¡Papá! - dio saltitos en cuando oyó su voz y se apuró a tomar un plato que había sobre la mesa - ¡Te hice galletas!

\- ¡Dios! ¡Justo no he comido nada! Tenía antojo de dulce, ¿Adivinaste? - la tomó en sus brazos y abrió la boca para que le diera la galleta y mordió sus pequeños deditos.

\- ¡No me comas papá! - rió dándole un toquecito en el rostro para empujarlo - ¿Están ricas?

\- ¡Las más ricas que he comido! - le dio un sonoro beso - ¿Donde está tu papi?

\- En su pieza descansando, le duele su piecito aunque dice que no - respondió sin dejar de darle besos y refregarse contra el - pero está bien, tío me ayudó... papi no es tan bueno horneando... o cocinando en general.

Kuroo la apartó para que no siguiera marcándolo, pero disimulándolo con un juego y lanzándola al aire

\- ¿Vamos a llevarles galletas a tu papi?

\- Debe estar dormido, pero vamos a ver - se movió para que la dejara en el suelo y le hizo el gesto típico de silencio antes de abrir la puerta y asomarse a ver.

Observo adentro y efectivamente el rubio dormía profundamente.

\- Déjemosle galletas para que las veas al despertar - le susurro a la niña, que dejó un plato con galletas y salió despacio - ¿Tu papi siempre duerme mucho?

\- A veces - asintió levemente - cuando alguno de mis tíos está en la casa para acompañarme, no le gusta que esté sola o que él esté durmiendo, dice que es igual a estar sola.

\- Ya veo... - todo indicaba que Tsukki tenía una depresión grave, pero sabía que el rubio no lo admitirá.

\- Pero ahora le duele su piecito - repitió ya fuera del cuarto, llevándolo a la sala donde tenía muchos juguetes esparcidos, obviamente esperando por su papá para jugar.

Kuroo se rindió a los pedidos de la niña y jugo a lo que ella quería, incluso fue una hada madrina para ella.

Tsukki despertó con las risas de su hija, sintiendo una angustia de oírla reír de esa forma, con esa felicidad que no estaba seguro de haberle oído antes.

\- Akiteru, ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? Voy a cocinar con esta enana - dijo Kuroo que estaba algo sudado al haber estado corriendo detrás de ella.

\- Sí, claro... - asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Ese hombre era muy acercado a como se vería un hombre perfecto y todo en su actitud y aroma irradiaba alfa, afectándolo incluso a él que era un simple beta, y mayor que él.

\- ¿Qué quieres que cocine? Creo que tiene que ser algo saludable para Kei y está enana - le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña.

\- Pues... Kei últimamente ha estado intentando hacer yakisoba, imagino que tiene el antojo - sugirió recordándose a sí mismo que ese chico era el ex de su hermano y que era netamente un crush hormonal.

\- Entonces eso haré - se llevó a su hija a la cocina para preparar ese plato, cuando estuvo listo le dio una palmadita en el trasero a la niña para que fuera a despertar a Tsukki mientras el colocaba la mesa con Akiteru.

La pequeña corrió con todo el entusiasmo a buscar a su papi, sorprendida al ver que estaba despierto pero acostado sin moverse de su posición viendo el techo.

\- Papi... vamos a comer, papá hizo Yakisoba... ¿Estás triste?

\- No Byakko, claro que no - respondió rápidamente, incorporándose un poco - ¿Cómo podría estar triste si tengo una hija tan hermosa como tú? Solo estoy un poco adolorido de mi pierna... eso es todo.

\- Entonces no tienes que mover tu piernita, te traeré tu plato - dijo determinada y se devolvió a la cocina a informar la situación. Kuroo se negó a comer sin Tsukki en la mesa así que llevo la mesa a Tsukki para comer los 4 juntos.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? - se incorporó un poco al ver que entraban todos a su cuarto que apenas podía contenerlos.

\- Vinimos a comer en familia - dijo el moreno - Después de comer te revisaré, quizás te de algo para el dolor - dijo muy concentrado y se sentó con Suika entre los dos - Hice yakisoba, tu hermano dijo que podrías querer.

\- Si, tenía mucho antojo hace un par de semanas - incluso había llegado a tener esperanza de que tuviera relación con su celo, pero pronto supo que solo era un antojo corriente.

\- Ojalá que te gusta, la enana ayudo, incluso los salteo un poco - le comentó - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Kei?

\- Dormido - respondió aún algo desorientado con la escena al poco tiempo de haber despertado.

\- Tienes que estar muy cansado - dijo como si nada - Al menos tendrás estos días para descansar y luego volver con animo a la vida cotidiana.

\- Un poco, además, se supone que el camino más rápido a mejorar, es durmiendo, ¿No? - mientras habían estado juntos, siento niños, Kuroo no había cocinado mucho para él, pero definitivamente se había hecho aún mejor en eso de lo que recordaba.

Asintió levemente, pues algo de cierto había en eso, pero más se concentró en enterrar su mano en el cabello de su nuca y acaricio unos segundos. Cuando estuviera mejor haría más cosas para que se mejorara aún más.

Akiteru secretamente esperaba que algo en las visitas de Kuroo pudieran ayudar a su hermano a volver a ser el de antes.

Después de comer Kuroo se quedó con Tsukki y Suiko jugando con la niña sin querer dejar solo al rubio e incluyéndolo, aunque el rubio mayormente los veía jugar, aceptando cada inclusión de los dos, hasta que Suiko quiso ver una película y por supuesto Kuroo corrió a poner lo que ella quisiera, acurrucándose los dos en el espacio de su cama. A mitad de la película Kuroo estaba totalmente dormido junto a su hija, abrazándola protectoramente. Tsukki detuvo la película casi en el mismo momento que noto que dormían y se resignó a que tendría que compartir la cama con su pequeña hija y Kuroo, después de lo que parecía siglos sin hacerlo.

A mitad de la noche Suika se movió al rincón por el calor y Kuroo se movió para pegarse al rubio y abrazarlo posesivamente. Casi de inmediato, el cuarto de Tsukki se amoldó como podía al cuerpo del moreno, relajándose como hace mucho no lo hacía al dormir.

Por la mañana cuando estaba semi despierto se restregó contra Kei, sobretodo contra sus glándulas de marcaje y ronroneando suavecito. Tsukki se movía contra el dejándose marcar por Kuroo, pero sin responder de la misma forma, sabiendo en su inconsciente que no debía hacerlo.

Cuando el moreno realmente despertó, sintió un escalofrío al sentir que el rubio olía completamente a el

\- Buenos días - ronroneo y se frotó descaradamente contra sus glándulas ahora consciente.

\- Buenos días... - murmuró a medio despertar, sintiéndose impregnado del olor a Kuroo pero prefiriendo no decir nada y empezando a incorporarse - voy a hacer el desayuno... duerme un poco más - Kuroo lo tomo de la cintura.

\- No... aun no – lo pego a él y jugo con su cabello - todavía es temprano... iré yo – sonrío - ¿Quieres tostadas francesas? te encantaban al desayuno.

\- Si, está bien - asintió levemente y sin poder evitar pegar el trasero a él un poco más de lo necesario, como si su cuerpo reaccionará por sí solo a Kuroo, sin poder controlarlo.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pierna? - ronroneo a su oído mientas acariciaba la piel expuesta de su cadera y olfateaba su nuca.

\- Adolorida, pero bien - respondió inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia adelante. Sintiéndose como un animal después de todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo prácticamente un beta.

Kuroo sentía al omega someterse a sus caricias y eso simplemente le encantaba, hacía que su piel se erizara.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy con nuestra hija? - tenía algo especial decir esas palabras.

\- Pensaba que querrías pasar el tiempo con ella a solas - respondió relajado bajo sus suaves mimos, sin notar que Suiko los veía con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No... Somos los tres y lo seremos siempre - Apretó más el agarre de sus caderas y lo pego a él, su celo estaba cerca y todo su cuerpo gritaba tomar a ese omega, a su omega.

\- Necesitas tiempo con ella, yo lo he tenido de sobra... - respondió casi temblando contra el - estoy seguro que ambos lo disfrutarán, yo puedo...no sé, salir con Akiteru o Yamaguchi.

\- No -dijo posesivo- vamos a ir los tres, ¿Está bien? - lo pego a el - tú vienes conmigo.

\- Está bien... - asintió sin discutir más al respecto, instintivamente no podía decir que no a esa voz de mando - Suiko debe estar por despertar, será mejor ir por el desayuno...

\- Está bien - se puso sobre el restregándose por un par de segundos antes de levantarse e ir a preparar comida para su manada.

Se quedó en la cama algo turbado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser poseída por alguien en una sentido mucho más amplio que solo las palabras.

Un rato después, Kuroo volvió con abundante comida y vio a la niña marcando a su padre así que Kuroo lo tomo con cuidado y sin apartar a su hija comenzó a marcar a Kei.

\- ¿Es una competencia? – Para Tsukki no le había pasado desapercibido que Kuroo había comenzado a marcarlo de forma consciente.

\- Si y yo gano - mordió su cuello justo donde estaba su glándula, teniendo que se cubrirse la boca para no dar un gemido audible, agradeciendo que Kuroo se distrajera con Suiko, lanzándose hacia ella para marcarla también – Mía.

\- ¡Papá! ¡No..! - rió intentando empujarlo, sin notar como ponían distancia entre ella y Tsukki, pero si notando como su papá marcaba a papi. Al parecer el mundo que soñaba llegaría más rápido de lo que había esperado.

\- Ya enana, a comer - dijo Kuroo separándose y tomándola en sus brazos para que se sentara bien - ¿Dónde quieres que salgamos princesa?

\- ¡Vamos al museo de historia natural! - respondió dando un saltito emocionada - hace tiempo no vamos.

\- Vamos entonces - dijo animado y luego de comer se centró en marcar a su cachorra y a Kei aunque sabía que no debía, no podía controlarlo, era un impulso primitivo y en el fondo no quería controlarlo

\- Papá se encargará de ayudarte a alcanzar tu ropa hoy, mientras yo me arreglo, ¿Está bien? - necesitaba tiempo para armarse a sí mismo.

\- Vamos cachorra, súbete a mi espalda - después de eso desapareció para ir a preparar a su hija y hacerle un lindo peinado.

\- ¡Que guapa estás! - se inclinó para llenarla de besos al verla más peinada de lo normal. Las habilidades de Kuroo y los productos para el cabello que le había dado definitivamente estaban siendo de utilidad.

\- Se parece a sus padres - Kuroo ayudó a Tsukki a ponerse de pie y en el auto lo levanto con facilidad para acomodarlo bien, mientras el rubio gruñía que él podía solo, aunque sin resistirse, ni quitar la vista de su hija que esperaba pacientemente en la acera junto al auto - solo quiero ayudar - acaricio su cabello brevemente y luego acomodo a la niña atrás, dispuesto a pasar el día solos los tres.

Los invito a comer a un buen restaurante, estaba cortejando a su omega sin siquiera darse cuenta del todo, pero la ida al museo parecía ser una de las mayores emociones de la niña así que insistió bastante para apurar ese momento, conteniéndose de correr como claramente quería hacerlo, enseñándole a Kuroo todo cuanto sabía, cuál era su dinosaurio favorito -el Velociraptor- y cuál era el favorito de Tsukki -Epantearia-. Recorrió todo cuanto había para ver, alegrándose por las nuevas exposiciones y corroborando que sus favoritas estuvieran en orden, para terminar el día en un parque. Kuroo jugo con la niña pero de a poco se fue alejando para que socializara con otros niños, pudiendo el ir a sentarse al lado de Tsukki colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros de forma, aparentemente casual.

\- ¿Has disfrutado el día? - preguntó el rubio relajándose un poco contra su abrazo, recargándose contra él suavemente.

\- Mucho... ¿y tú? - froto su nariz contra su cuello oliéndose en él, lo que lo hacía sentir más posesivo, queriendo volver a tenerlo solo para él, pero sabiendo que no podía.

\- Si, hace tiempo no salíamos con Suiko, es bueno para ella - respondió viendo a la niña protectoramente - sirve para sus pocas habilidades sociales.

\- Las tiene... solo tiene que usarlas, mira está hablando con unas niñas.

\- Esperemos no termine tirándoles tierra o algo así, creo que ya me he disculpado con todas las mamás de aquí - bromeó relajándose un poco al ver que de hecho estaba jugando con las niñas a su alrededor.

\- Si lo hace yo me disculpo esta vez, pero está bien si pelea... es una forma de socializar, aprende los límites - acariciar su nuca y ronroneo - hueles rico.

\- ¿A fresas? - preguntó sonriendo de medio lado - sigo usando las mismas cosas que usaba en la escuela.

\- Sí... me gusta mucho - su voz era más grave y sus ojos estaban dilatados.

\- Kuroo... - trago levemente y se apartó un poco de él. Era momento de cambiar de tema a espacios más seguros - creo que deberíamos hablar de legalidades...

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué? - preguntó algo desorientado por la forma casi brusca en que fue sacado de su ensoñación.

\- Suiko lleva mi apellido - le recordó viendo como volvía a la realidad de a poco - y solo estoy yo en sus actas de nacimiento, imagino que quieres figurar ahí, además, si me pasa algo estarás tú de inmediato en la línea.

\- Nunca te pasara algo - dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretándolo contra el - pero si, buscaré un abogado que nos ayude... creo que Akaashi puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Akaashi de Fukurodani? - era una sorpresa saber que seguía en contacto con ellos - seguramente necesitaremos una prueba de ADN para los aspectos legales de comprobación, de eso imagino que puedes encargarte tu... la verdad no sé muy bien cómo funciona todo eso.

\- Tampoco yo, pero lo haremos juntos... yo me encargo, te iré avisando de los procesos - se apoyó en él, necesitado de también el marcaje de su omega aunque sabía que eso no ocurriría.

\- ¿Tu novia no protestó porque pasarás el fin de semana sin ella? - no podía... o más bien no quería evitar el marcaje de Kuroo pero al menos sentía que debía hacerle recordar a Kuroo cuál era su vida. Tenían una hija juntos, pero eso era todo lo que deberían compartir.

\- No, para nada... - no quería hablar de su novia, no cuando todo lo que su cuerpo pedía era Tsukki, como si nunca hubiera renunciado a ese omega.

\- Es una chica más comprensiva de lo que yo sería - admitió con una pequeña risilla, solo una beta estaría tan en paz con un omega cerca de su alfa, más aún con un cachorro que no fuera suyo en la ecuación.

\- Es Yukie la ex manager de Fukurodani - le intentó refrescar la memoria.

\- Creo que no la recuerdo - sus sentidos siempre habían estado en Kuroo cuando estuvieron en el campamento, además de su propio equipo nadie importaba mucho - pero suena a una buena chica... si llega el momento de conocerse con Suiko, apuesto que será muy buena con ella – pudo ver el ceño fruncido de Kuroo y como negaba con la cabeza. No quería a nadie que no fueran solo ellos dos en la vida de su hija, siquiera su novia - Es tu pareja Tetsu - le recordó dándole una caricia suave en el brazo, entendiendo esa posesividad, el mismo la había sentido los primeros años en la vida de su hija - eventualmente tendrá que ser parte de su vida, si no es ella, será alguien más.

\- No quiero – negó infantilmente, apoyándose en Tsukki - solo tú y yo

\- Está bien, es normal - esta vez fue el quien lo rodeó un poco para darle un mimo en el cabello - hay que dejar que el tiempo avance y estés más tranquilo.

El moreno ronroneo con su caricia, genuinamente vibró entre sus brazos y se dejó hacer por él, extrañaba tanto eso... a su omega, porque solo a él lo había considerado completa y realmente suyo.

Poco rato después Suiko llegó corriendo a ellos, pidiendo por Kuroo porque quería subir a una parte más alta de los juegos pero sin arriesgarse a nada.

A Tsukki lo hacía sentir algo más revitalizado ver a su hija con esa alegría a la par que se sentía extraño al no ser el quién se la diera, pero al menos podía verla brillar y eso era suficiente para él. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a alguien sentándose junto a él, reconociéndolo a los segundos. Aún no entendía la insistencia de ese hombre en hablarle, nunca había sido muy receptivo a él y además, debía tener unos 15 años más.

\- Que feo accidente has tenido, Suiko me comentó que te golpeo un caballo.

\- En clases, si... pero ya estoy mejor - respondió con el tono usual de no querer una conversación.

Kuroo estaba jugando cuando sintió el olor de Tsukki, no estaba cómodo. Se giró hacia su omega y vio a alguien junto a él, otro alfa, que irradiaba esa aura de cortejo.

\- ¿Quién es él? - le pregunto a su hija sin quietar la vista de Kei y sintiendo que su raciocinio comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo.


	8. VIII

  
\- El papá de Takato-Chan - respondió señalando a uno de los niños que jugaba en la caja de arena - siempre intenta hablar con papi aunque él no le da mucha atención.

\- Vamos - dijo tomando a la niña y caminando con paso firme, haciendo notar su presencia, logrando que los y las omegas presentes se quedaran embobados y los alfas se cuestionaran que habría pasado para hacer enojar tanto a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Se han aburrido de jugar? - preguntó abriendo los brazos a su hija que se apresuró hasta el, también cubriéndolo un poco con su cuerpo. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero podía sentir la molestia de su papá y eso solo podía significar que su papi necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

Kuroo no dijo nada, solo se quedó frente al alfa esperando que se moviera y le dejara su lugar. No quería pelear, pero si ese hombre seguía ahí no dudaría en romperle la cara y matarlo de ser necesario.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó levantando el rostro con cautela, sabiendo que debía moverse con cuidado solo por la vibra que irradiaba ese joven alga.

\- No y si es así, es porque no importas - hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se moviera.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que te marches... - sugirió Tsukki, sin querer exponer a su hija a una pelea de alfas, mucho menos a esa edad tan temprana.

\- Creo que esta tan asustado que no se puede mover - Kuroo sonrió de medio lado - si es así yo mismo puedo levantarte... parece que necesitas ayuda.

\- Tetsu... no - no era habitual que un omega pudiera detener a un alfa enojado, pero era por el bien de su hija - no con la niña aquí... Sasaki-San, por favor - insistió para que se fuera, porque de otra forma se iría el.

\- No estoy asustado - respondió el tal Sasaki mientras se ponía en pie con lentitud, como sabiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco sería un peligro en esos momentos - pero me iré para proteger a los niños de este espectáculo...

\- Claro, como si tuvieras oportunidad de ganar algo.... no quiero ver o volver a saber que estas rondando a mi manada - hizo un movimiento brusco hacia adelante que hizo saltar al hombre, soltando Kuroo una risita - claro... no estas asustado - se sentó como si nada.

Tsukki no pudo evitar una pequeña risilla al ver su reacción pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- No entiendo porque se sigue acercando a mi.

\- Porque es un imbécil... no te quiero cerca de él, ni de mi hija, es un degenerado, quizás le gusten menores - se restregó contra Tsukki, incluso mordió su cuello - mío - ronroneo bajito.

Dio un pequeño saltito por la intensidad de su marcaje, del olor que desprendía el moreno en esos momentos y aunque más tarde hablaría con el sobre esa reclamación de propiedad y prohibición, no dejaría en esos momentos al alfa en algún tipo de desmedro. También bajo hasta la niña y se restregó en ella.

\- Lo siento conejita.... ¿Te asuste? – La enredó bien entre sus brazos, reclamándola como suya.

\- No, nada - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - estabas cuidando a papi.

\- Si, tú y yo tenemos que cuidarlo - le dijo al oído - es solo nuestro.

La pequeña dio una risilla cómplice antes de volver a jugar con Kuroo, pero esta vez manteniéndose cerca, para estar seguros de que nadie se acercaría a Tsukki, solo alejándose para ir por helados, mientras Kei hacía su parte al subir la pierna lastimada a la banca e impedir que cualquiera se pusiera a su lado.

Con eso, el resto de la tarde paso tranquila, algunas omegas intentaron acercarse a Kuroo pero con una sonrisa encantadora les decía que no estaba disponible y volvió con el rubio, que lo convenció de ir a comer algo, después de todo Suiko debía estar hambrienta con tanto jugar, y Kuroo insistía que Kei debía alimentarse bien, así que hizo que el eligiera el lugar para comer. Al parecer con los años su ex novio había tomado la costumbre de dar órdenes a un omega, terminando por sentenciar que si no tenía hambre ahora, entonces iría más tarde, pero sería un hecho.

\- cuando ya no estés con el yeso podemos ir a la playa... mis abuelos no estarán, así que será toda la casa para nosotros, ¿Les parece?

\- ¡Sí! - Tsukki abrió y cerró la boca sin poder decir mucho al respecto, su hija ya había dicho que quera hacerlo aunque a él no le parecía del todo una buena idea, pasar ese tiempo con Kuroo no era lo más sabio, lo sabía.

\- Lo pasaremos genial... - le dio un beso sonoro a la niña y fueron al auto para ir a un elegante restaurant que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, así Tsukki tendría tiempo para abrir el apetito con todo el viaje.

Llegaron al lugar luego de bastante rato de viaje y estaba sorprendido de que su hija hubiera estado relativamente tranquila. Ir en auto no era una costumbre en ella. Se sentía tan como una familia que incluso llegaba a sentir algo cálido y tranquilizador en el pecho, al menos mientras no pensara en que Kuroo tenía ya a alguien.

Mientras sostenía a Tsukki con un brazo por la cintura y a su hija la cargaba con el otro, se sentía el alfa más realizado del mundo y era simplemente perfecto. Tomaron asiento y Kuroo le explicaba cada plato del menú a su pequeña.

\- Cualquier cosa sin frutos secos - le recordó a su hija que estaba muy interesada en un pescado con salsa de avellanas, girando luego a Kuroo - cuando tenía como 3 años comió un puñado de nueces y estuvimos una semana en el hospital por la reacción alérgica que tuvo... ahí supimos que era alérgica a ellos.

\- Lo siento enana... tendrá que ser otra cosa. Cada nueva información era valiosa y un conflicto, porque ahora sabía de su alergia, así como sabía que no había estado con ella en ese tiempo terrible de hospitalización.

Al final, la niña acabó pidiendo el plato más caro del menú y a Kuroo no le importó en lo más mínimo nada, quería darle todo a su pequeña, reponer toda su ausencia. Tsukki pidió también un plato considerablemente más grande de lo que solía comer y pudo ver el brillito de satisfacción en los ojos de Kuroo. Tal vez no tenía tanto apetito pero leer el menú y pensar en las opciones, sumado a su buen ánimo por el bueno día, le abrieron el apetito.

Fue divertido salir los tres, se compartían la comida entre todos y Suiko estaba contenta y les relataba sus juegos con las niñas, era satisfactorio ver que su pequeña era feliz, ahora tenía que asegurarse de hacer feliz a Kei.

\- Creo que es hora de volver a casa - se empezaba a hacer tarde y hasta donde sabía, esa noche Kuroo debía volver a su casa - ¿Trabajas mañana?

\- En la tarde - hizo un gesto para que le trajeran la cuenta.

\- Entonces nos dejaras en casa y luego te vas a la tuya a descansar - su voz sonaba insegura, en parte porque no sabía cómo decirlo, porque no quería sonar como si estuviera diciéndole que quería que se fuera. Suiko era tan feliz de tenerlo en casa que podía quedarse de nuevo si así lo quería, aunque fuera a ser confuso para los 3 eventualmente.

\- Supongo que sí... seguro es agotador tenerme 2 días metido en tu casa, quizás es mejor que me vaya - no quería marcharse, quería dormir nuevamente los tres juntos.

\- No, claro que no - respondió rápido - es de hecho un alivio tener algo de ayuda cuando estoy así... pero supongo que tienes más cosas que hacer en tu vida.

\- No, así que... sí quieres me puedo quedar, haré el desayuno otra vez – sonrió.

\- ¡Si! ¡Desayuno, desayuno! - pidió la niña que a pesar de estar llena de su cena, ya pensaba en las comidas a futuro.

\- Me alegra que no heredaras mi apetito - rió Tsukki revolviéndole el cabello - vamos a casa entonces, creo que mi pierna necesita un descanso.

Cuando llegaron la niña corrió a su pieza a ponerse el pijama y antes de que ninguno de los dos adultos pudiera decir algo, estaba corriendo ya en pijama para tomar la mano de Kuroo y llevarlo al cuarto de Tsukki.

\- ¡Vamos a dormir aquí! - aviso al rubio que siquiera había terminado de ponerse su propio pijama y estaba en pie sin camiseta en medio del cuarto.

\- No creo... anoche dormimos aquí porque nos quedamos viendo una película - Kuroo recorrió al omega con la mirada, quiera comerlo a besos en ese momento.

\- Yo quiero dormir aquí - la mayoría del tiempo era una niña adorable pero también tenía mucho carácter y en ese momento lo hizo notar, no dudo en meterse a la cama tercamente.

\- Pero haremos que tu papi duerma incomodo... ¿O no? - preguntó acercándose al rubio, esperando tener su aprobación.

\- No, está bien... de todas formas no habrá como sacarla de aquí - conocía de sobra a su hija y sabía cuándo no habría forma de persuadirla, además... quería dormir con Kuroo.

El moreno asintió más que satisfecho, además olía en Tsukki tranquilidad, no estaba incómodo con eso. Fue al cuarto de la niña y se puso pijama, una camiseta sin mangas negra con un pantalón gris holgado y volvió al cuarto del rubio para acostarse con él y su hija.

\- ¡Te toca el medio! - apuntó la niña dejando espacio para que Kuroo se pusiera al medio - papi no puede con su piecito y a mí me da calor y pateo, no puedo golpear a papi.

\- ¿De quien sacaste el patear? Yo no lo hago y Kei tampoco - pico su nariz y obedeció a la niña porque era justo lo que quería.

\- Akiteru patea - respondió Tsukki acomodándose lo mejor posible con su pie, pegándose contra Kuroo inconscientemente. No había ni asomo de frío pero quería estar cerca del mayor.

\- Ya, a dormir, es tarde - paso un brazo por debajo de Tsukki y el otro por debajo de su hija para atraerlos y dejarlos durmiendo apoyado en el.

En brazos de Kuroo se dormía mas profundo que nunca, descansaba mucho más que en otro momento y sabía que era especialmente bueno para su mejoría, no estaba realmente comprobado, pero parecía ser que todo en la salud de un omega mejoraba con el alfa correcto cerca y sabía que Kuroo era su alga ideal, pero sin la vida necesaria para estar juntos de verdad.

A mitad de la noche Suiko se dio vuelta y dejo los brazos de su padre y este en seguida se giró para envolver totalmente a su omega, restregándose contra él aunque estaba dormido.

En sueños era aún más receptivo a Kuroo y exponía el cuello, dejando sus glándulas expuestas para él, permitiendo que lo marcara con su olor y que al mismo tiempo se marcara a él con su olor. Parecía que el cuerpo de cada uno se buscara, el moreno metió las manos bajo la ropa del menor y acariciaba lentamente, recorriendo entre sueños los lugares que sabía que eran sensibles.

Tsukki estaba dormido profundamente pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a él por completo. Toda la noche fue de esa forma, no dejaban de buscarse y tocarse y probablemente la única razón por la que no iban a más, era porque Suiko estaba durmiendo a dos centímetros de ellos.

Kuroo despertó temprano, pero más descansado que en años y sonrió al ver a Tsukki a milímetros de él. Cerro la distancia y froto la nariz contra la del omega, el rubio olía completamente a el.

\- Hola... - murmuró sin abrir los ojos aun, solo oyendo que el moreno estaba despierto y aun podía oír la respiración profunda de su hija un poco más allá en la cama.

\- Hola... - dijo bajito y sin apartarse, es más, haciendo todo lo contrario - ¿Cómo dormiste? pregunto casi ronroneando.

\- Bien... duermo bien cuando estás conmigo... - respondió con la sinceridad propia de estar recién despertando.

\- Me pasa lo mismo - acaricio su espalda con la punta de sus dedos - ¿Qué vas a querer de desayuno? - se restregó contra su cuello acariciando su piel sutilmente con sus labios.

\- ¿Sería mucho abuso pedir un desayuno tradicional? - preguntó exponiendo su cuello para el - hoy tienes que trabajar... seguro hasta tarde, necesitas tener una buena primera comida...

\- Es una excusa, solo quieres sopa de miso... se lo mucho que te gusta - mordió su cuello como regaño - te haré un desayuno tradicional, pero aún hay tiempo... todavía no amanece del todo.

\- Si... es cierto, solo quería sopa de miso - rió infantilmente, terminando por rodearlo más con sus brazos para estar pegado del todo a el

\- Es la primera vez que te oigo reír de verdad en todo este tiempo - acaricio su mejilla - ...me alegra que te estés sintiendo mejor.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que me sentía mal? - preguntó viéndole con una media sonrisa curiosa.

\- Porque no soy ciego y además soy médico... - lo abrazo más fuerte - tienes un cuadro depresivo que es más que normal después de lo que has pasado, tienes que ir al médico... esperaba un poco más de tiempo para hablar de esto.

\- No tengo eso - dio una pequeña risa incomoda, muy diferente a la de segundos antes - siempre he sido tranquilo, lo sabes... ahora lo soy más porque soy más grande, con más responsabilidades.

\- No tienes que seguir mintiéndote... te hace peor - lo arrullo en sus brazos ronroneando bajito para tranquilizar a su omega - es algo que solo tú y yo sabemos... nadie más y puede seguir así, pero tienes que ir a un médico...

\- Estoy bien - respondió con el tono algo cortante que ponía cuando no quería hablar de algo, especialmente de eso aun cuando Kuroo parecía querer hacerlo a cualquier costo.

\- Estas algo mejor... pero no estás bien - siguió ronroneando para el - pero no tenemos que hablarlo ahora... solo quiero que estés bien.

\- Ya veremos... - respondió dando por terminado el tema y solo acurrucándose más contra él.

Necesitaba un beso más que nada en esos momentos pero no lo tomaría y solo se contentó con dar pequeños ronroneos mientras dejaba su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo suave de su corazón. Ambos estaban ronroneando sin poder evitarlo, felices de estar en los brazos de otro.

\- Tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno – murmuró aun en negación de tener que ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó sin moverse aun - ¿o compañía? no estoy acostumbrado a quedarme en la cama tanto tiempo.

\- Tu compañía... - sus ronroneos se hicieron más fuertes al sentir que el omega lo quería cerca, terminando por sacarlo de la cama en los brazos y sentándolo en la mesa de la cocina mientras el cocinaba.

\- Es muy agradable esto de tener cocinero y médico en casa - bromeó cantarinamente, dejando que le diera de probar cada cosa que le ofrecía. Su omega estaba coqueteando y el respondía del mismo modo.

\- Me gusta esto de tener una manada a la que cuidar... - sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Dejó todo cocinando y se puso entre las piernas del menor - ¿stas cómodo ahí, no quieres algo más? –pregunto inclinándose para colocar las manos en su cadera y acariciando con el pulgar su piel.

\- Estoy bien, un poco adolorido, pero lo normal supongo... - respondió relajado bajo su toque, sintiendo el cosquilleo en la panza que siempre le había producido fácilmente - me gusta estar así.

\- A mí también me gusta... - apoyo la frente en su pecho restregándose un poco como pidiendo mimos y sintiendo el corazón de Tsukki latir un poco más fuerte.

Sabía que terminarían juntos, todavía lo amaba. Al principio estaba tan molesto con él por haberle ocultado a su hija que no se admitía todo lo que despertaba en él, pero ahora simplemente no podía ignorar lo mucho que lo necesitaba, el único pero era Yukie... era una buena chica y no quería tener que lastimarla.

\- ¿Somos realmente una manada... ?- murmuró metiendo las manos entre su cabello, masajeando suavemente su nuca para darle los mimos que pedía.

\- Claro que lo somos... – lo abrazo más fuerte - le estaré eternamente agradecido a ese cabello por romperte la pierna y llevarte a mí.

\- También yo... no podría haber imaginado que terminaría así... pero es simplemente perfecto - murmuró queriendo ante todo que Kuroo sintiera su afecto hacía el.

El moreno ronroneo fuerte y se enterró en su pecho como un niño, lo había extrañado tanto. De verdad había sentido que le arrancaba el corazón cuando fue a terminar todo frente a frente en la universidad y ahora parecía que volvía a sentir. No era algo forzado como el cariño que se había obligado a sentir por Yukie, era real y lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca. Ambos se permitieron estar así un buen rato, solo mimándose y dándose el cariño que en 6 años habían extrañado.

\- Deberías ir a despertar a Byakko, sino, llegará por sí sola y esto puede ser un poco confuso para ella.

\- Está bien - se apartó pero se volvió a pegar a él, frotando su mejilla contra la suya mientras lo ayudaba con cuidado a incorporarse - Los estaré esperando - beso su frente antes de dejarlo ir - se sentía perfecto estar así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!
> 
> Había olvidado un poco lo dulce que es esta historia y lo rápido que avanza.
> 
> Ojalá estén disfrutándola mucho, yo estoy disfrutando subirla, aunque nuestro KT ha sido lento de revivir :(   
> En fin, no voy a rendirme y aquí dejo la primera mitad, espero subir la segunda no en mucho tiempo. 
> 
> Besitos a todos.


	9. IX

Poco a poco cayeron en una rutina. Kuroo iba a quedarse ahí cada viernes a sábado y algunos días en la semana si tenía sus días libres. Suiko se había convertido en una niña aún más feliz, el moreno parecía completar realmente su mundo y aunque Tsukki aún a veces sentía que en cierta medida Kuroo lo reemplazaba, pronto olvidaba todas esas preocupaciones y dejaba que todo volviera al orden natural en el que habían caído luego de un año de haberse reencontrado.

\- Hemos estado postergando el viaje un montón... estoy de vacaciones y quiero pasarlo con ustedes - Suiko estaba dormida a esa hora, y Kuroo y Kei hablaban en la sala. No eran oficialmente pareja aunque se comportaran como una, y en ese momento Kuroo tenía totalmente acurrucado al menor contra su pecho - ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la playa?

\- No sé - claro que sabía, a pesar de todo lo que habían estado compartiendo juntos, no eran realmente una pareja, hacían como si lo fueran, pero Kuroo seguía teniendo su beta que a veces, pocas pero a veces, podía oler en él, recordando de golpe toda esa realidad que no disfrutaba. Sabía que si iban a ese viaje, las cosas se saldrían de control muy fácilmente.

\- Esta bien, como quieras... - dijo algo molesto, pero sin soltar a su omega - solo quería compartir ese lugar con ustedes, era la casa de mis abuelos - los abuelos de el moreno habían fallecido a comienzo del año y aun no se perdonaba el no presentarle a su bisnieta, quería que el proceso legal estuviera listo antes de presentarla a ellos, pero después de eso no quiso esperar más y ahora tenía a sus padres babeando por cada cosa que hiciera su nieta.

\- Ve con Suiko - sugirió sabiendo la respuesta - es parte de sus raíces, que yo me quede no significa que ustedes no puedan ir...

\- No es lo mismo... - frunció el ceño - da igual, no iré... me quedare en Tokio con ustedes.

\- Está bien... seré sincero contigo - fue el quién se apartó para ver a Kuroo mientras hablaba - tienes novia, tienes una beta que últimamente, más que antes te marca, como dejando  
claro que eres suyo... podemos jugar a todo esto de ser una manada, una familia perfecta pero al final es con ella con quien vuelves, hacer ese viaje haría las cosas aún más confusas para Suiko... - no importaba cuanto lo quisiera, así eran las cosas y aunque su parte más instintiva disfrutaba infinitamente de cada atención de Kuroo, otra parte, más emotiva le decía que Kuroo se mantenía cerca solo por la pequeña y el solo era un agregado extraño, casi patético, como un acto de caridad de ayudarlo en su crianza.

El moreno sabía que Tsukki tenía toda la razón y volvió a atraerlo para ocultarse en su cuello.

\- Odio esto - dijo bajito - tienes razón... pero no digas que jugamos a ser una familia, yo no estoy jugando... eres mi familia, parte de mi manada, mío – Kei no dijo nada y solo se dejó acurrucar por el. Era cierto, le pertenecía, pero Kuroo no era de el. 

\- Lleva a Suiko contigo, de todas formas a ambos les hará bien pasar ese tiempo solo ustedes dos...yo puedo ir en el futuro.

\- No... No me gusta salir solo con ella y dejarte en casa. Podemos ir al parque, a la piscina y esas cosas... pero iremos juntos – Negó levemente con la cabeza

\- Está bien... como tú quieras - sabía que necesitaba poner un espacio entre ellos y que si no lo hacía pronto sería peor más adelante, pero realmente no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Estás triste... no quiero que estés así - se restregó contra el - ¿Qué quieres que haga? Haré lo que me pidas

\- Está todo bien Tetsu, de verdad - dio un pequeño bostezo que no era del todo cierto - vamos a dormir - ya dormían juntos sin cuestionárselo - mañana tengo que despertar temprano a estudiar.

\- Haré como que te creo - lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama - ¿Con que quieres que te despierte mañana? -preguntó dejándolo en la cama.

\- Elige tú, no quiero pensar - respondió moviéndose un poco para acurrucarse más contra él, rodeándolo con una de sus piernas.

\- Suiko hace lo mismo - se rió contra su cuello y lo envolvió con su cuerpo y suspiro

\- Al menos algo ha heredado de mí, no mucho, pero algo - respondió riendo un poco, la verdad era que su pequeña cada vez se parecía más a Kuroo.

Hablar de su hija siempre era un espacio seguro, un lugar donde sus sentimientos quedaban en segundo plano y ella era el centro de la situación. En ese momento en especial era bueno hablar de ella, del parecido que tenía con Tsukki que probablemente se iría haciendo más notorio con el paso de los años, aunque era evidente que siempre sería igual a Kuroo.

\- ¿Fue difícil al principio?... quiero decir, que se pareciera tanto a mí, ¿Era difícil para ti? - acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

\- Mucho... - no había sentido en negarlo, prefería ser honesto, así todo era más fácil, ya había vivido mucho tiempo escondiendo las cosas de su vida - cuando era un bebe podía ignorarlo, pero a medida que iba creciendo y no solo se iba pareciendo a ti en físicamente, sino también en carácter y energía... era difícil – Kuroo de inmediato beso su frente, en un gesto que sabía siempre servía para calmar a Kei.

\- Pero ya pasó... puedes comenzar a soltar cosas... sé que te cuesta, pero que estemos hablando de esto es un indicio de que puedes.

\- Solo lo habló porque me preguntas - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - no es algo que me salga natural... ahora, suficiente de estas conversaciones, vamos a dormir, es tarde.

La rutina continúo igual, eran una pareja aunque no tenían intimidad aunque ambos lo deseaban. Kuroo sabía que estaba siendo cobarde. Inevitablemente tenía que elegir a quien lastimar, Tsukki o Yukie saldrían heridos de eso, y aunque ya había tomado su decisión, estaba postergando lo más posible el concretarlo.

\- Papá... ¿Vamos mañana a comer heladito después de la escuela? - preguntó la niña por la tarde, sabiendo que ese día Kuroo no se quedaba ahí pero esperando poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

\- No puedo princesa, tengo cosas que hacer. Al día siguiente puedo, iremos a la heladería que tú escojas - tomó a la niña y le dio un beso sonoro - ¿Te parece?

\- Yo quiero mañana - respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño, como avisando una pataleta en ese gesto. 

\- Iremos juntos entonces - respondió Tsukki rápidamente para evitarla - a veces los grandes tienen que hacer cosas que le impiden salir con la familia y hay que entender eso... papá no puede, siempre te da en el gusto, no es justo que le hagas una pataleta. - Kuroo sonrío al ser salvado por su omega.

\- Entonces... ¿El día siguiente?

\- Está bien... pero igual quiero mañana - esta vez miró a Tsukki buscando confirmación en él, viéndole asentir levemente y dándose por satisfecha.

\- Saliste ganando, helado dos días - mordió sus mejillas - Me tengo que ir ya - se acercó a Tsukki para restregarse contra él y marcarlo como cada vez que podía - nos vemos.

De todas formas, Kei lo acompaño hasta la puerta, queriendo poder estar lo más posible con ese hombre, a pesar de que no fuera suyo, a pesar de que ese día probablemente iría con su verdadera pareja, aun con todo eso, quería poder estar junto a él todo el tiempo posible, incluso creía en esos momentos cuando le decía que los extrañaría, más si lo abrazaba fuerte como lo hacía, antes de marcharse.

Al día siguiente Tsukki pasó por su hija a la escuela para ir por el helado que había reclamado con tantas ganas. Tuvieron que recorrer un par de calles en búsqueda de la heladería perfecta o al menos esa había sido la idea hasta que sus sentidos reaccionaron a algo y al parecer los de su hija también porque no tardaron en ver a Kuroo que luciendo especialmente guapo caminaba con una chica hermosa, fresca y que parecía hacerlo reír con facilidad. No era nada especial, solo caminaban tomados de la mano pero sus cuerpos evidentemente desprendían el aroma de la química y sexo. No había esperado encontrarse de esa forma con Kuroo y su novia.

Kuro iba a la inauguración de él consultorio de uno de sus amigos, un evento social al que ya se había comprometido a ir con su novia que se veía especialmente guapa. Ultimamente Yukie desprendía aún más olor a sexo, como si buscara todo el tiempo mantenerlo en la  
cama o que no quitará los ojos de ella.

\- ¿Quién es ella papi? - preguntó bajito, estirando los brazos para que Tsukki la cargara, sin quitar la vista de su papá, no entendiendo la situación, pues en ni una ocasión se habían dado el tiempo de explicarle que de hecho Kuroo tenía alguien más.

El rubio simplemente no podía encontrar las palabras para explicarle a su hija, sentía que estaba hiperventilando y no podía pensar con claridad, como si su cuerpo estuviera reclamándole el que su alfa estuviera con alguien más. Incluso Suiko sintió lo afectado que estaba su papá y dedujo que era alguien que amenazaba con separarlos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de su rostro, no quería que su papá de fuera con esa mujer.

\- Tranquila...está bien... está todo bien - murmuró al sentirla llorando, solo pudiendo abrazarla mejor.

Sabía que tenía que girar e irse de ahí, por él y por su hija pero simplemente no lograba moverse y solo pudo apretar más a la pequeña en sus brazos, sintiéndola llorar con más intensidad aunque era diferente a sus pataletas; era un llanto silencioso y realmente angustiado, sin poder ni uno de los dos procesar todo lo que pasaba con ellos en esos momentos. Sus piernas temblaban y respirar era difícil.

Esa chica esa la pareja ideal para Kuroo, algo que él nunca había sido.

Eventualmente Kuroo sintió a su cachorra y sobre todo a Tsukki, pero no los veía por ningún lado. Estaban angustiados y no podía ir por ellos, comenzó a buscarlos ignorando totalmente a su novia, que no entendía su repentino cambio.

La pequeña solo lloraba, al tiempo que intentaba hacer volver a su papi al mundo real, limpiándole el rostro de las lágrimas que el rubio dejaba caer sin darse cuenta, intentando que reaccionara pero parecía estar en otro lugar en esos momentos. Se sentía asustada y eso pareció hacer reaccionar un poco más a Tsukki, aunque apenas para dejar salir pequeños hipidos y vibraciones de miedo y peligro, como un animalito siendo realmente amenazado, intentando alejar aquello que amenazaba su seguridad, logrando solo moverse lo suficiente para apoyar la espalda en un muro, sin saber cuánto tiempo más sus piernas iban a soportarlo. 

Kuroo sintió su miedo y dejó a Yukie sin decir nada, corriendo en la dirección de dónde venían sus suaves hipidos, que para él se sentían como gritos desesperados

\- Kei... - Los abrazando en cuanto llego a ellos, intentando cubrirlos con su cuerpo de lo que fuera estuviera amenazándolos - está bien... todo estará bien -se restregó a él buscando darle algo de calma con sus ronroneos.

De inmediato Suiko intentó apartarlo, sintiendo que todo eso era porque su papá tenia a alguien mas y no quería que su papi estuviera así, sin saber cómo ayudarlo, pero queriendo protegerlo como podía, empujando a Kuroo con sus pequeñas manos, incluso dándole un par de golpes y siseos para que se alejara de ellos, casi desesperada por apartar al moreno y proteger a su papi.

Para Tetsu, el dolor del rechazo de su hija fue incluso físico, pero tenía que calmar a Tsukki

\- Kei... mírame, iremos a casa - lo abrazo más fuerte a pesar de los golpes que le daba su hija para que se apartara. Kei terminó levantando el rostro para ver a Kuroo como si no estuviera ahí, notándose totalmente desorientado mientras sostenía mejor a la niña, intentando calmarla al sentirla tan nerviosa y angustiada como el.

\- Akiteru... - murmuró finalmente. No podía seguir con su hija estado en esas condiciones y sabía que solo su hermano podría cuidarla. Solo él era de confianza

El moreno entendió y llamó al hermano del omega para que viniera por la niña y luego trato de seguir calmándolos como podía. El hermano de Tsukki llego más rápido de lo esperado y con algo de batalla y promesas, logro desprenderla de Tsukki para llevársela a casa.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que la niña estaba lejos se puso a caminar en cualquier dirección. Necesitaba alejarse, desaparecerse y sabía que no podía, que en unas horas debería volver con su hija, lo que lo único que quería y podía tener en ese momento, era una simple silla. Kuroo lo guío a un parque y se sentaron en el lugar más alejado y oculto. Y lo meció para relajarlo y que votará todo lo que tenía atrapado.

\- ¿Es por qué no soy suficiente? - preguntó sollozando suavecito - ¿Por eso necesitas a alguien más...?

Supuso que había visto a Yukie, pero esto lo corroboraba.

\- No es eso... siempre fuiste suficiente, eras al único que quería... pensé mucho tiempo en marcarte como mío, pero éramos tan jóvenes - lo apretó fuerte contra él, sintiéndose igual de afectado que su omega, pero pudiendo controlarlo - para cuando nos volvimos a ver... ella ya estaba en mi vida

\- No... No lo soy - respondió seguro de que solo le decía eso para que se calmara y hacerlo sentir bien - nunca he sido el omega que un alfa necesita y después, cuando encontré a alguien lo arruine, arruine mi vida por completo, perdí mi juventud criando a una hija que nunca quise tener y perdí al único alfa que más o menos me habría aceptado. Fracasé en la vida.

\- Eras el omega que yo necesitaba, que amo - dijo acariciando sus mejillas - y es verdad, perdiste tu juventud al tomar una responsabilidad que no era para tu edad... pero tienes a nuestra enana hermosa y la amas.

\- ¿Qué clase de papá soy, si la mitad del tiempo deseo no tenerla? - respondió dejando al fin salir todos esos años de estrés y tristeza - ¡Es algo horrible de pensar! No es de extrañar que necesites a alguien mejor que yo.

\- Es horrible, pero no te puedes condenar por eso - hizo que lo mirara a los ojos - y aunque la mitad del tiempo desees que no exista... no podrías vivir sin ella, no quieres vivir sin ella... es solo la añoranza de una vida simple.... - Kuroo se escondió en su cuello – No necesito a nadie más... y me siento tan culpable.

\- Nada de esto es tu culpa... - respondió sintiéndose aun con la angustia encerrada en el pecho - yo soy quien te privo de todo eso, quien te alejo, no te hablo de todo esto...siquiera sé cómo es que no me odias – o tal vez si lo odiaba y esa era su forma de hacerlo pagar.

\- Eras un niño Kei... un niño de ¿cuánto... 16 años?... si no te hubiera buscado esto no hubiera ocurrido y seguro estarías feliz, siendo odioso con todos y riéndote de ello - limpio sus lágrimas, sin querer ver más su rostro mojado de esa forma por su culpa.

\- Yo soy quien se metió a tu cuarto en el campamento, yo soy quien acepto salir contigo después, quien acepto los avances... - respondió mordiendo su labio que amenazaba con un puchero compulsivo - yo fui quien dijo que no quería usar preservativos porque ya tomaba píldoras para evitar un embarazo... sabía que en esas situaciones un alfa, con su instinto a flor de piel es poco lo que puede razonar... debí ser más consciente.

\- Basta de esa mierda, yo igual tengo responsabilidad... ¡Aún me odio por no ir a buscarte! Todo hubiera sido distinto si no hubiera sido un hijo de puta orgulloso y hubiera ido a pedir explicaciones - lo tomo de las mejillas y simplemente lo beso, no queriendo que dijera nada más. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo... en ese entonces y ahora también, simplemente no lo contuvo más tiempo.

\- No... No... - lo empujo apenas lo suficiente para separarlo de el - no soy tu omega, tienes a una novia, alguien que te marca y que también tiene tu olor... no puedo seguir haciendo esto... no podemos seguir confundiendo así a Suiko... - respondió intentando controlar su vida nuevamente - no soy tuyo... y tú no eres mío, lo que nos une es esa extraña atracción que tenemos que aprender a controlar, y nuestra hija... ella es lo que realmente importa. Soy un padre terrible, lo sé... pero aun así tengo que tratar de protegerla y esto, todo lo que paso ahora ha sido inquietante para ella y no puede seguir así; tenemos que tomar una decisión...

\- No eres un padre terrible y sabes bien que lo que siento por ti sigue siendo el mismo sentimiento cuando éramos adolescentes... incluso más - lo abrazo fuerte - no eres un pésimo padre, sacrificaste comodidades, tu carrera, tu adolescencia por nuestra hija... y siempre estaré agradecido por eso, es una niña perfecta porque tú la criaste así... todo es mérito tuyo.

\- Llevamos un año en este jugueteo - respondió apretando un poco los puños - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si dices sentirte igual que cuando éramos niños no la has dejado? - pregunto directo esta vez - no es como si yo tuviera a alguien que te hiciera pensar que no aceptaría que volviéramos... pero todo este tiempo la has preferido a ella...

\- No la he preferido... solo he sido cobarde, no quería hacerlo porque ha sido buena conmigo... no quería lastimarla, había tomado la decisión de terminar esa relación, pero la he postergado más y más solo por miedo - admitió mirando al suelo - pero prefiero lastimarla, romper completamente con ella, antes de que vuelvas a derramar otra lágrima por esta situación.

\- ¿Preferiste lastimarnos a nosotros todo este tiempo? - respondió sin recriminación en la voz, manteniendo el rostro levemente bajo, con el peso de todo eso en los hombros y solo queriendo abrazarlo fuerte, pero terminando solo por apoyar la frente en su pecho - no sé cómo llevar esta vida... estoy cansado.

\- Perdóname... fui estúpido, haré más, te ayudaré con todo... solo quiero que seamos feliz, ahora sí. Sin terceras personas, sin más silencios... ser una manada a tiempo completo - se atrevió a volver a marcarlo - Kei... marcame, soy tuyo, solo tuyo, puedes hacerlo.

\- No, no aun - respondió negando levemente con la cabeza, apenas un gesto leve. No quería ilusionarse y que luego Kuroo no terminara esa relación - tenemos que hablar con Suiko.

\- ¿Ahora? Aún todo es muy reciente... creo que primero tienes que calmarte y yo ir a hablar con Yukie - se apoyó en su hombro, dando un pequeño suspiro - quiero hacerlo ahora...

\- Esta bien... - asintió levemente con la cabeza - me quedaré aquí, justo aquí donde estoy, no quiero hacer nada más por un buen rato.

\- No te dejaré aquí... vamos a mi auto, estas alterado y cualquier alfa podría aprovecharse - tomó su mano - ¿Puedes caminar?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, y aunque no quería estar cerca de Kuroo y su novia, sabía que tenía razón, quedarse solo en su estado solo podía ser peligroso, por lo que no se resistió al suave tirón que el moreno le dio para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y guiarlo al espacio seguro del auto.

Solo cuando Kuroo sintió estaba seguro partió en busca de la chica, quien también lo estaba buscando, encontrándose a media cuadra del automóvil.


	10. X

Kuroo la tomó de los hombros y mirando al suelo comenzó a explicar todo.

\- No puedo decir que este sorprendida - la chica, por supuesto irradiaba tristeza, enojo y posesividad, saber que su alfa estaba eligiendo a un omega era bastante devastador, pero era mas bien su instinto más que su emocionalidad - pensé que tardarías menos en tomar esta decisión, a decir verdad.

\- No quería lastimarte, quería encontrar una forma en que todos fuéramos felices... pero termine hiriendo a mi omega, a mi hija y a ti... me hiciste feliz, pero es egoísta seguir así, quitándote la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que te ame más que a nadie en el mundo y además haciendo sufrir a mi manada - no podía mirarla a los ojos, estaba realmente avergonzado de no haber sido claro antes.

\- Esta bien... realmente nada de eso importa demasiado en este punto - respondió ella negando con la cabeza y dándole un pequeño mimo en el cabello - solo asegúrate que estas haciendo esto porque quieres y no por tu instinto simplemente.

\- Lo quiero... creo que lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi - sonrío un poco - ¿Podrías al menos dejar de ser tan perfecta? Creo que me merezco al menos un golpe, por idiota.

\- El punto es que no lo fuiste - respondió ella dándole un golpecito en la frente - desde que empezamos esto supe que no estarías conmigo para siempre, sabia que había alguien en tu historia que era mas importante y que eso tarde o temprano nos haría terminar, cuando me dijiste de tu hija, de Tsukishima, de todo su pasado juntos, supe que el sería quien te quitaría de mi lado... pero aun en esa situación, siempre fuiste bueno.

\- Eres demasiado amable... espero que la persona que atrape tu corazón de verdad lo merezca y no sea un idiota como yo - sonrió tristemente - gracias por... ayudarme a levantarme otra vez y por todo - suspiro profundamente. Se sentía horrible, hubiera preferido gritos y golpes, ahora se sentía a un peor.

Intercambiaron unas ultimas palabras breves. Yukie sabía que Tsukki estaba en el auto de Kuroo, a juzgar por su olor, y también tenía la certeza de que el moreno debía arreglar muchas cosas en su vida y cuanto antes comenzara mejor, por lo que también por su orgullo, prefirió regresar a casa en un taxi, aún así, Kuroo se quedó ahí hasta que la chica se marcho. Se devolvió al auto que no estaba mucho mas lejos, y desde el cual Tsukki seguramente había visto todo el intercambio.

\- Parece que resulto bien... - comentó al verlo regresar, sin quitar la vista del espacio donde habían estado charlando los dos, como aun analizando toda la situación.

\- Me siento culpable... lo entiendo todo, aun cuando podía sentir lo triste que estaba sonrió en todo momento - dijo dejándose caer a las piernas del menor - ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así?

\- Porque no tomamos las decisiones correctas - respondió acariciando su cabello, sabía cuanto lo relajaba cuando lo acariciaba como si fuera un gato.

\- Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien... no tenemos que arruinarlo - beso su mano - a pesar de estar triste... siento un peso menos, me siento libre...

\- Si...también yo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en como esta Suiko - respondió turbado por el bienestar de su hija lejos de el - deberíamos volver a casa...

\- ¿Qué vamos a decirle? - pregunto Kuroo preocupado - ya la he confundido bastante, tenemos que tener una versión clara de lo que paso...

\- Creo que deberíamos ir con la verdad - respondió optando por eso como siempre hacia con su hija - le diremos quien es Yukie, quien era para ti y quien ya no es y como serán las cosas de aquí en adelante...

\- Me odiara... no dejaba que me acercara a ti, ni a ella - el solo recordar sus golpecitos para alejarlo lo hacia sentir angustiado nuevamente.

\- Estaba alterada y es protectora - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - no te odia.

\- Entonces vamos... - se levanto y respiro profundo, como recomponiéndose - ¿Tú te sientes mejor, no hay algo mas guardado en tu corazón?

\- Probablemente lo haya, pero no lo se bien - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - iremos viendo... supongo que has tenido razón todo este tiempo y necesito un medico.

\- Buscaremos uno, tengo algunos conocidos que pueden recomendarnos alguien - enredo sus dedos con el rubio, apretando fuerte, como dándole una señal de apoyo - no estas solo en esto.

\- ¿Qué tan lento deberíamos ir entre nosotros...? - preguntó sin saber bien cual era su situación ahora. Estaban juntos, eso era un hecho, pero no sabia en que grado de juntos calificaban, todo era un poco extraño y difuso después de lo que parecían siglos solo.

\- Creo que podemos seguir como estábamos... pero con besos, creo que moriría si pasaba otro día sin besarte - atrajo su mano para besarla - quiero que me marques, quiero sentir tu olor en mi. No hay que ir excesivamente lento... ya llevamos casi un año de relación encubierta, nos conocemos las manías... y dormimos juntos aunque Suiko no duerma con nosotros - sonrió - lo haremos funcionar esta vez... - acelero para llegar pronto donde su hija y tener una larga charla con ella.

Tsukki asintió sonriendo un poco, con un cierto alivio en el gesto. Quería poder tener una relación normal, adulta y saludable, esos primeros pasos para lograrlo se sentían bien después del caos que acababan de pasar.

Cuando Suiko sintió que sus padres se acercaban, la leve calma que había ido reuniendo se fue por completo y corrió a la puerta, casi saliendo del departamento, dando saltos ansiosos y nerviosos, quería ver ya a su papi, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- Hey... - le dijo a la niña esperando que se acercara a el o al menos que no demostrara rechazo.

\- Hola... - respondió viéndolo brevemente antes de apurarse a pasar de el para abrazarse a las piernas de Tsukki, restregándose un poco contra el, quien solo acarició su cabello, dejando que satisficiera de su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Estas enojada conmigo? - pregunto arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la niña.

\- No... - respondió viéndolo brevemente antes de fruncir el ceño - un poco... tal vez... no sé.

\- Creo que los tres tenemos que hablar, ¿Te parece? -pregunto con voz suave

\- Si, vamos a la sala - Tsukki se inclino para cargar a la pequeña sabiendo que tenía necesidad de estar muy cerca de el, y no impidiendo ni un detalle de cercanía. Por esos momentos, volvieron a la relación que habían tenido antes de que Kuroo llegara a sus vidas.

Cuando estuvieron bien acomodados en la sala, fue quien empezó la conversación, intentando guiar las emociones de la niña, y al mismo tiempo, saber cuanto entendía de lo que pasaba y como explicárselo. Ser padres nunca era fácil, terminando por preguntar con la mayor exactitud posible el porque estaba enojada.

\- Porque... porque papi estaba triste - respondió como primer elemento, pero su cabecita parecía seguir trabajando - y estabas con alguien mas, alguien que no era papi, que no es parte de nosotros.

\- Ella es Yukie... y era mi novia, es una persona muy buena que comprendió muy bien que amo a Kei - le explico con voz suave - como era una persona muy buena no quería lastimarla, por eso no había terminado nuestro noviazgo... pero fue una mala decisión, porque termine lastimando a las dos personas mas importante en mi vida... - suspiro y dejo caer los hombros en un gesto derrotado - pero... no quiero arruinar nuestra manada, por eso Kei y yo estamos juntos ahora, juntos de verdad...

\- Recién estabas con ella, ¿Cómo es que ahora estas con mi papi... no estaban ya antes juntos? - frotó un poco su frente, realmente forzando su cabeza a entender que pasaba.

\- No del todo... queríamos estarlo, pero yo estaba con esa chica, así no podíamos, aun así eramos en extremo afectuosos porque a pesar de todo nos amamos y nos era difícil no acurrucarnos. Lamento que esto fuera tan confuso... actué mal - dijo arrepentido - y... cuando vi a papi llorar por mi culpa supe que no podía seguir con alguien que no amaba y lastimar a mi verdadero amor, era tonto... así que después de hablar con tu papi fui con Yukie y le dije todo lo que pasaba... dijo que lo sabia, que sabia lo mucho que amaba a Kei y nos deseo suerte...

\- ¿Entonces te quedaras para siempre aquí ahora? - preguntó con algo de ilusión en la voz y Tsukki se golpeo mentalmente por no haber considerado ese posible pedido de su hija, que siempre anhelaba pasar todo el tiempo juntos posible.

\- No hemos hablado de eso aun - interrumpió sin saber que mas decir - espero que en algún momento lleguemos a eso, pero aun no lo hacemos.

\- De momento estamos siendo novios, tendremos citas y seremos estúpidamente cursi con el otro... cuando ambos nos encontremos seguros de que podemos vivir juntos lo haremos, ademas... mi departamento es solo de una habitación, tengo que comprar un lugar mas grande... una casa - miro al rubio - ¿Tu querías una casa, verdad? ¿Cómo la querías?

\- Una casa sera muy costosa, ¿No crees? - Kuroo tenia una terrible tendencia a ser muy complaciente - creo que un departamento con dos o tres habitaciones seria mas accesible - Kuroo frunció el ceño.

\- En el colegio me dijiste que querías una casa... venderé el departamento y buscaremos una casa tradicional - no daba opción a replica y recordaba lo que el rubio quería, solo había esperado algo de confirmación.

\- El yo del colegio era mucho mas soñador - respondió simplemente pero sin negar que la idea le encantaba.

\- Volveré a hacerte así de soñador - prometió sonriendo - además necesitábamos espacio para que la cachorra corra.

\- También quiero una casa - secundo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa mas tranquila. En su mundo infantil, era fácil dejar de lado los rencores - ¿Te quedaras aquí hoy?

\- ¿Quieren que me quede? - preguntó a los dueños de casa. Tsukki asintió levemente, pues realmente quería que eso funcionara y tenia que hacerlo dejando de lado los miedos y culpas - Entonces me quedo... en otra ocasión podemos ir a mi casa - dijo animado - supongo que ahora si podemos hacer el viaje a la playa.

\- Realmente tienes muchas ganas de ir a la playa papá - rió la niña levemente, pero también esperanzada de hacerlo al fin .

\- Es que ahí vivían tus bisabuelos, la casa está llena de fotos y recuerdos... quería que los vieras - explicó a la niña y estiro sus brazos para ver si se atrevía a ir con el.

\- Oh... entiendo - asintió la niña aún algo dudosa de el, pero moviéndose para acurrucarse un poco contra el pero no dejar de tocar a Tsukki.

\- Aún estás reacia a mi - dijo suspirando y dejando que volviera con Tsukki - No fuerces las cosas princesa, acércate cuando te sientas cómoda.

\- No estoy incomoda - respondió ella simplemente - pero papi necesita más amor ahora - explicó ella moviéndose de inmediato para restregarse contra el pecho del rubio.

\- Hija, tienes que dejar de marcarme - rió revolviéndole un poco el cabello - ahora tengo un alfa, papá es quién va a cuidarme y marcarme, ya no necesitas hacerlo tú - Kuroo rodó los ojos, Tsukki tenía el peor tacto del mundo.

\- Los dos cuidaremos a tu papi... pero mi olor se impregna mejor en el porque es mío, es mi omega - Kuroo se sentó junto a Tsukki y se frotó contra el, su marcaje antes había sido sutil, ahora era intenso, reclamándolo completamente como suyo.

\- No, tu no - la pequeña frunció el ceño al sentir que su papi tenía un olor que no era el suyo en el.

\- ¿Entonces me voy? - preguntó con cara triste - porque si no puedo marcarlo entonces no podemos estar juntos realmente...

\- No, quédate - respondió tomándolo del brazo para que no se alejara, sintiéndose confundida.

\- Siempre he sido tuyo y has podido marcarme, eso no va a cambiar... sigo siento más tuyo que de nadie, pero es distinto y papá es quien mejor podrá cuidarme con su olor...

\- Y a ti también... los dos tendrán mi olor y no dejaré que nadie los lastime - se frotó contra la niña - cuando tú formes tu manada querrás que tu familia tenga tu olor y como eres hija mía serás una alfa muy fuerte.

\- Está bien... - aún no era del todo feliz con eso, pero entendía lo que su papá estaba diciendo, tenía sentido, aunque el hábito no se iría pronto y los dos adultos lo sabían.

\- Que buena niña - acaricio su cabello y luego dejo un pequeño beso en su rostro - muy buena - ahora necesitaban estar juntos los tres, ser una familia con todas sus letras - nuestra hija es muy comprensiva... - dijo levantando la cabeza y buscando los labios de su omega.

\- Eso parece, incluso estoy un poco sorprendido - admitió con una pequeña media sonrisa bromista, pues realmente no había creído que con su carácter, Suiko fuera a ser una niña tan conectada con la realidad, aunque sabía que faltaba mucho para que de verdad procesará esa información.

El moreno no dijo nada solo froto su nariz con el rubio y busco sus labios nuevamente, no quería dejar de besarlo nunca. Se habían extrañado y se buscaban una y otra vez, intentando besarse todo lo necesario para recuperar esos 6 años lejos.

\- Te amo... - ronroneo totalmente entregado a su omega, tratando de controlarse porque su hija aún estaba ahí con ellos.

\- También yo - respondió sonriendo un poco sobre sus labios - y también a ti, pequeño monstruo - lleno el rostro de su hija de besos para que no se sintiera desplazada de alguna forma.

La niña se enredó en el cuello de Kuroo y apartó a Tsukki, dándole un infantil beso en los labios que tenso al moreno.

\- ¡Dijiste que nos casaríamos! - dijo pegándole en el pecho

\- Estoy seguro que podremos hacer funcionar esto de alguna forma - respondió Tsukki con una pequeña risilla nerviosa. No iba a ser una situación fácil.

\- Son mis dos amores... - dijo Kuroo para salvar la situación - porque no vemos una película... ¿O que quieren hacer?

\- La verdad, me gustaría dormir un poco, me duele terriblemente la cabeza - habían sido muchas emociones muy intensas, mezclado con llanto, ahora le hacían imposible levantar la cabeza sin que protestara de dolor.

\- ¿Quieres una siesta con tus padres? - preguntó Kuroo a su hija que asintió feliz y los tres fueron a acurrucarse juntos.

Tsukki se durmió en cuestión de segundos, sintiéndose acurrucado por Kuroo y un poco aplastado por Suiko que parecía no decidirse en brazos de quien queria estar. Kuroo en sueño marcaba a sus dos tesoros y por fin estaba completamente en paz, todo estaba en el orden adecuado.

Los días que siguieron fueron de encontrar el equilibrio, ellos como pareja, así como de Suiko al ver como habían cambiado las cosas ahora que sus papas estaban de verdad juntos, lo extraño que era oler en ellos el aroma del otro que le hacia sentir enojada a momentos. Habían enfrentado varías pataletas por eso, pero poco a poco la niña iba entendiendo la nueva dinámica. Por su parte, para Tsukki, en los primeros días se le había hecho un poco difícil acostumbrarse a que podía marcar a Kuroo como propio, que nadie llegaría celosamente a su casa si lo hacia y era un ritmo al que poco a poco se iba adaptando y también buscando.

Habían pasado un par de semanas cuando Akiteru había decidido darles algo de intimidad a la pareja y se ofreció para salir con Suiko, un día de tío y sobrina, a lo que ella aceptó fácilmente tras la promesa de dulces y caprichos.

\- Esto es extraño - sonrió al estar solos en casa, sin los ruidos de juegos, dibujos animados ni pacitos corriendo por la casa.

\- La verdad es que si... ¿Quieres hacer algo distinto o solo disfrutar de la paz? - preguntó Kuroo dejando caer la cabeza en sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? - preguntó jugando con su cabello - siempre preguntas que es lo que quiero hacer yo... ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres hacer?

\- Estar contigo... - sonrío - poder besarte sin tener que controlarme porque nuestra hija está revoloteando al rededor.

\- Creo que podemos hacer eso - respondió casi lanzándose sobre él para besarlo profundamente.

\- Parece que no era el único con deseos de esto - giró para ponerse sobre él y besarlo lentamente, dedicándose después a su cuello.

\- Claro que no... llevamos 6 años separados y uno más tonteando uno con el otro, no quiero perder mas tiempo de esa forma, tengo muchos besos que recuperar.

\- Besos y caricias... y más besos - mordió su cuello, quería follarlo hasta que ambos olvidaran quienes eran - tu olor... siempre me vuelve loco - pegó sus caderas a el, sin poder evitar el gesto que era casi una invitación.

\- Porque estoy hecho para ti - respondió exponiendo su cuello para el, pidiendo el marcaje en los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo.

Dio un gruñido posesivo y marco cada glándula, cada zona que sabía enloquecía a tu omega y luego busco sus labios, murmurando, antes de besarlo, cuanto lo necesitaba. La respuesta de Tsukki fue exponerse más a él. Ahí estaba, lo tenía a su disposición, solo para el, mientras sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar cada vez mas, no era la calentura común del intercambio de besos, de hecho, era algo que no había sentido desde la adolescencia y solo pudo aferrarse con fuerza a Kuroo y restregarse contra sus glándulas desesperadamente.

El moreno dio un largo gemido solo al sentir el olor del celo de su omega y lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo al cuarto, dejándolo caer bruscamente a la cama mientras él se quitaba la ropa y veía como su novio se removía en la cama, todo su cuerpo gritaba por ser follado.

-. Tetsu... - gimoteó queriendo que se acercara a él, estaba demasiado lejos y su cuerpo pedía por él desesperadamente, quería a toda costa tenerlo cerca, pegado a su cuerpo por completo - necesito...

\- Pronto... - habían esperado tanto que un poco de tortura no les haría daño. Se abrió el pantalón lentamente sintiendo la mirada de su novio - quita tu ropa... estorba - gruñó y bajo de un solo movimiento los pantalones del menor.

\- Si... si - asintió rápidamente, deshaciéndose de sus prendas ansiosamente, con manos torpes y necesitadas del contacto de Kuroo.

Su cabeza gritaba que entre mas rápido se deshiciera de ellas, antes tendría a su alfa en el. Kuroo tenía pensado hacerlo lento, pero apenas se acercó al rubio este se pego a él moviéndose contra su cuerpo sin dejarlo pensar y simplemente actuando.

Tsukki se movía por instinto, devorando sus labios, recorriendo cada rincón con sus manos antes de darle un pequeño empujoncito y poder girar para quedar a gatas en la cama, exponiendo su trasero a el y buscando restregarse contra su erección, buscando la penetración rápida y demandante que su cuerpo quería.

Kuroo leía la necesidad de su amante y le dio lo que ambos querían, se enterró en su cuerpo con la desesperación de toda esa pasión contenida y comenzó a moverse rápido y duro, no duraría mucho.

\- Más - gimoteó casi frustrado, moviéndose hacia atrás intentando encontrar sus movimientos una y otra vez, necesitado de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y para conseguir lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Terminó por moverse para hacerlo caer en la cama y montarlo desesperadamente.

El rubio era la lujuria hecha humano, y Kuroo dejó que lo cabalgara como quisiera pero luego cambió de posición para quedar sobre él, viendo su hermoso rostro sonrojado y necesitado. Levantó una de las piernas del rubio para follarlo rápido, golpeando cada vez más fuerte con sus caderas, mordiendo su muslo hasta dejar marcas en su novio, que solo podía gemir alto hasta arquearse bruscamente cuando cada golpe se hacía más fuerte y preciso, impidiéndole casi respirar hasta que no aguanto mas y se corrió copiosamente, ensuciando su pecho y rostro con la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Kuroo seguía duro y se movió a pesar de lo apretado que Tsukki se había puesto. El menor en segundos volvió a estar caliente y esta vez se corrieron juntos. Kuroo dio una risita boba

\- Tu celo... volviste a tener tu celo... hueles tan bien.

Tsukki solo le dio un ronroneó animal y lo rodeó con brazos y piernas restregándose contra su piel cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, queriendo estar totalmente impregnado de el. Kuroo se dejó hacer y ambos volvieron a estar calientes en minutos, comenzando nuevamente, complacería a su amante en todos lo que quisiera.

No fueron conscientes de cuando Akiteru y Suiko regresaron a casa, porque estaban dormidos por unos minutos y porque sus propias hormonas le impedían pensar con claridad. Tsukki era en esos momentos el omega más demandante que pudiera existir.


	11. XI

Akiteru sintió el olor a sexo en la casa y sonrió a la niña.

\- ¿Sabes? mejor vamos a ver una película - dijo antes de entrar completamente a casa y se devolvieron.

Solo pasaron unos minutos dormidos cuando Kuroo despertó con su omega restregándose contra él, completamente mojado, aun medio dormido se encargó de complacerlo. Sin darse cuenta pasaron los dos días de celo de Tsukki follando como el conejo blanco que el rubio era. Solo al tercer día Tsukki reaccionó, no sabía que pasaba con su hija y miraba desorientado a su alrededor, terminando por sacudir a Kuroo que parecía completamente fuera del mundo en esos momentos, haciéndolo reaccionar. Kuroo apenas abrió los ojos, se sentía física y mentalmente agotado, pero al recordar que ambos tenían una hija se incorporo rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde está nuestra coneja? - olfateo el aire - No esta en casa...

\- Tampoco esta mi hermano - respondió pasándose las manos por el rostro tratando de enfocarse en el mundo y buscar su móvil para llamarlo.

\- Vaya, recobraron la conciencia... - dijo divertido Akiteru al contestar - Suiko esta en la escuela, la iré a buscar... le dije que encontraron una araña gigante y estaban fumigando la casa entre los dos y por eso no podíamos volver... - dijo divertido - nos hemos quedado en un hotel... que espero Kuroo pague - se rió.

\- No creo que tenga problemas en hacerlo - respondió sintiendo el alivio en el cuerpo - gracias por cuidarla.

\- ¿Nuestra bebe esta bien? - pregunto Kuroo abrazándolo de vuelta a la cama - ¡Mierda, no he ido al trabajo! - vio la fecha y agradeció no haber tenido agendada ninguna cirugía. Llamo para explicar que había pasado y luego volvió a la cama - tendré que hacer tres turnos seguidos y creo que siquiera puedo moverme.

\- ¿Quieres un masaje? - preguntó dando una pequeña risilla. No recordaba demasiado de su celo, pero sabia que había sido especialmente exigente y sus cuerpos marcados y adoloridos lo confirmaban.

\- No, quiero tenerte así siempre - a pesar que era un par de cm mas alto lograba acurrucar a Tsukki completamente contra su cuerpo haciéndolo lucir pequeño - estar así es mi descanso.

\- Aun podemos dormir un par de horas, Akiteru ira a buscar a Suiko a la escuela y te llegara una cuenta de hotel de estos días... pero antes de dormir, creo que deberíamos abrir las ventanas.

Kuroo rió picaramente y se levanto a abrir para luego acurrucarse de nuevo y suspirar por lo satisfecho que se sentía.

\- Te amo...

\- También yo a ti - respondió dándole pequeño besitos por el pecho, relajándose para dormir profundo a su lado.

Descansaron un par de horas y luego se vistieron para estar preparados para recibir a la pequeña que seguro estaría enfurruñada por los días sin verlos. Cuando su hija llego los miraba totalmente indignada, pero ambos estaban demasiado felices y satisfechos para tomarlo muy en serio, después de todo, sabia que se le pasaría pronto.

Luego de eso fui imposible ir lento y cada vez que Tsukki tenía su celo pasaba esos días en casa de Kuroo, afortunadamente no habían sido tan violentos como la primera vez dejándolos ser algo conscientes, hasta que las vacaciones finalmente llegaron y Kuroo al fin pudo tener su viaje a la playa con su manada.

\- Papá está feliz - canturreo la niña al ver la enorme sonrisa de Kuroo que se ensanchó en su propio rostro al ver que se aproximaban a una casa tradicional de las que pocas veces había estado.

\- ¡Mucho! esta casa es de mi familia... pero nadie vive aquí durante el año, solo la usamos para las vacaciones - se estaciono - Ya coneja, elige tu habitación... pero la de nosotros es la grande con vista al mar - dijo molestoso.

\- No hay otra con vista al agüita? - preguntó bajando de un salto del auto para correr dentro de la casa, abriendo las mamparas rápidamente.

\- Claro que si, busca la que mas te guste - sonrió y atrajo a su novio - ¿Te gusta? - pregunto besando sus mejillas.

\- Me gusta mucho - asintió sonriendo relajado, aspirando el aire fresco de la costa y rodeándolo por el cuello para besarlo suavemente - te amo, gracias por esto.

\- No es nada, que tonto eres - le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

Se dedicaron a sacar las cosas del auto y ordenar todo para luego ir a la playa. Tsukki lleno a su hija de protector solar, intentando que cualquier parte de piel quedara bien cubierta, haciendo lo mismo con Kuroo, aunque este parecía mas un niño que la propia pequeña y quería correr al agua.

La personalidad omega de Tsukki salió a relucir durante las vacaciones, estaba todo el tiempo cuidando a su alfa y a su pequeña, preocupado de la comida porque Kuroo parecía tener la misma edad que su hija cuando lo ponían cerca de algún lugar para bañarse.

Era una tarea más que difícil sacar a su novio de la playa incluso cuando el sol bajaba y empezaba a haber brisa, además Suiko le seguía en la energía constantemente dejándole la obligación de arrastrarlos dentro. Lo bueno, es que con toda la energía que la niña dejaba salir durante el día se dormía temprano, dejándoles disfrutar la noche juntos.

La tercera noche juntos Tsukki cocino, Kuroo solo lo observaba atentamente viendo como su omega se movía concentrado por la cocina y seguía al pie de la letra la receta. Sintió que su cuerpo se calentó solo con esa imagen y cuando la niña se fue a dormir Kuroo se acercó a su amante, dejándole saber por su olor lo excitado que estaba.

\- ¿De que vino esto...? - rió pegándose a él de inmediato al sentirlo contra su cuerpo, aceptando por completo sus avances, restregándose contra él para intentar acaparar lo mas posible de su aroma.

\- De ver que eres perfecto... el omega mas lindo y perfecto que podría existir - lamió su cuello - demasiado para mi... y para cualquiera, por eso soy feliz de que estés a mi lado, te quiero conmigo siempre.

\- No lo soy... - dio una pequeña risilla, inclinando su cabeza para darle espacio, sintiendo el cosquilleo agradable recorrerle como era habitual - porque no vamos al cuarto... quiero que me folles mientras vemos el mar...

Claro que cumplió su pedido... abrió el fusuma* que daba directo a la terraza y a una vista espectacular del mar, la noche estaba cálida y luminosa por la luna llena.

\- Siempre he pensado que te vez aun mas guapo bajo la luz de la luna... tiene que ser porque eres un conejito - ronroneo mientras le quitaba la yukata.

\- El conejo de la luna - corrigió mientras se dejaba desvestir sumisamente, sabiendo que su novio disfrutaba de poder moverlo a su antojo.

\- Mi conejo de la luna - beso cada tramo de piel que iba descubriendo, sonriendo cuando succionaba mas fuerte y hacía que su piel se erizara al tiempo que soltaba gemidos casi inaudibles - te amo Kei... - ronroneo - nunca podría encontrar a alguien tan perfecto para mi... eres solo tu, siempre has sido solo tu.

\- Siempre voy a ser solo tuyo - era agradable tener sexo fuera del celo, ser capaz de controlarse y realmente poder decir todo lo que sentía - eres perfecto para mi y por alguna razón, yo lo soy para ti.

Ronroneo fuerte y luego solo se dedico a jugar con el cuerpo de su novio, a devorarlo completamente, marcándolo con su olor y con sus besos.

Después de haber hecho que el rubio se corriera solo con besos y caricias, le dio unos minutos antes de volver a calentarlo lentamente, para luego girarlo y dejarlo a gatas en el futón, mirando hacia el mar como le había pedido.

Se acomodo entre sus nalgas y entro en su cuerpo con un movimiento firme y luego simplemente se dejo llevar.

Aun sin el celo, la pasión solía dispararse mas de lo que con cualquier otra persona podría haberlo hecho. Era simplemente perfecto, sentirse completo al estar con él, gimiendo lo mas controlado posible para no despertar a su hija, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante y dando un gemido sorprendido al sentir los dientes en su nuca, sin poder contener el gemido al sentirse marcado de forma tan sorpresiva. Kuroo mordió con fuerza mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de el, podia sentir el sabor dulce y con tintes metálicos de la sangre de su omega haciendo que simplemente se volviera loco y acabara dentro de el.

El orgasmo de Kuroo arrastró el suyo, terminando sin necesidad de ser tocado, solo dando gemiditos temblorosos y necesitados al sentir su orgasmo intenso sacudiendole hasta colapsar en el suelo sobre su propia corrida, mientras Kuroo no soltaba del todo su piel. Lamió la herida que había dejado hasta que paro de sangrar y luego se acurrucó junto a el

\- ¿Estás bien...? No pude controlarme - beso sus mejillas cariñosamente

\- Estoy muy bien... - respondió moviéndose para pegarse a él lo mas posible. Sentía el dolor punzante en su nuca, pero se sentía deliciosamente bien.

\- Creo que es momento de pensar en vivir juntos... - lo envolvió con sus brazos - no quiero esperar mas... y ya no podremos esperar más.

\- Si... tampoco quiero esperar - respondió sabiendo que no tenía sentido retrasar lo que inevitablemente pasaría.

\- Mañana veamos eso.... hay que hablarlo como familia - ronroneo y lo acurruco mas, dándole calor, no quería cerrar el fusuma, tenían una linda vista en ese momento.

\- Deberíamos vestirnos un poco y dormir aquí - murmuró sabiendo que no había mucho que discutir. Akiteru merecía poder hacer su vida sin preocuparse de ellos y Suiko estara feliz de estar con su papá al fin.

\- Quédate aquí... - fue por la yukara de ambos y vistió a su novio para luego acurrucarse con él, no se durmieron enseguida, charlaron de tonterías mientras disfrutaban el paisaje y el sueño bajaba lentamente.

Despertaron al día siguiente algo mas tarde de lo habitual, pero afortunadamente Suiko estaba rendida al relajo de vacaciones y no despertaba aun, dándole tiempo a que Kuroo curara su marca que al cicatrizar seria la mayor prueba de propiedad de su alfa sobre el.

\- Tu cabello esta mas largo... - comento mientras preparaba el desayuno junto a Tsukki - me gusta...

\- Así puedes tirar de el - le dio un guiño coqueto antes de escapar de su agarre, sabiendo que debían empezar a poner en marcha su día y si empezaban con esos coqueteos, no iban a terminar jamás.

\- ¡Oye! no digas eso y luego escapes - dijo enfurruñado terminando el tamagoyaki y tirando de Tsukki para pagar sus caderas a las suyas, frotándose contra él haciendo que respingara el trasero para luego apartarse y darle una nalgada - ve por nuestra hija.

\- Si señor - se alejó de él para ir de inmediato a despertar a la pequeña que parecía disfrutar bastante de dormir en un futón sin los límites de poder caer por mucho movimiento.

Las vacaciones fueron un pedazo de cielo para todos. Suiko había heredado la piel pálida de Kei, pero con un poco de sol tomaba enseguida un tono tostado muy parecido al de su padre.

\- Hemos tomado una decisión Byakko - iban en el auto de regreso a la ciudad principalmente porque tenían una cita con una corredora de propiedades, aun no le habían dicho nada a la niña.

\- Que cosa... no me gusta esa voz, es voz de algo serio - negó con la cabeza, viéndose la preocupación en su rostro.

\- Es algo serio, pero algo serio y bueno - le sonrió Kuroo por el retrovisor - tendremos una cita con una mujer.... - la niña miró escandalizada a sus padre - una cita de negocios, ¡Que boba eres! - se rió burlón - ...escogeremos una casa para vivir los tres juntos.

\- Creímos que la idea te iba a gustar bastante... nos encontraremos ahora con ella, por eso volvimos temprano, tu opinión es muy importante para elegir así que tenemos que hacerlo pronto, antes de que entres a clases y no haya tiempo. - Al principio la niña no dijo nada coherente, solo dio grititos de felicidad.

\- Ya quiero ver las casitas... ¿Y podemos tener un gato... y un perro y todos los animales del mundo exceptos los bichitos feos como las arañas? - hablo rapido y casi sin respirar.

\- Primero esperemos a que termine la universidad, después podemos ver esas posibilidades aunque creo que tu papá apoya la idea de un gato - rió al ver que su rostro se había iluminado ante la idea.

\- Un gato es más fácil de cuidar... - dijo orgulloso - y ya tienes uno gigante - le guiño un ojo a su novio.

\- Tengo 2 - respondió viendo sobre su hombro a la niña que también era como un gato, uno salvaje y enérgico.

\- Ella es una conejita - dijo totalmente convencido - la mas linda conejita del mundo.

\- Cuando tenga un hermanito, sera un gatito - respondió la niña naturalmente, ahora eran una familia, lo más lógico era tener un hermano.

El moreno no dijo nada, no habían hablado de mas familia con Tsukki, pero no quería otro hijo. Le dolía pensar en ello.

\- Ya veremos - respondió Tsukki notando que algo en su alfa había cambiado con ese comentario y por uno momento, el ambiente en el auto fue tenso y extraño.


	12. XII

Llegaron con la corredora de propiedades para revisar las posibles casas y concertaron citas para la visita de las que más les había gustado. 3 semanas de búsqueda después, habían elegido la casa y aunque aun faltaban cosas legales que sortear, sabían que tenían su nuevo hogar.

Kuroo se sentía satisfecho de poder proveer a su familia y que Tsukki estuviera entusiasmado con el cambio de casa.

\- Venderé todos mis muebles y compraremos cosas nuevas, ¿Te parece? así podemos elegir juntos.

\- Si, además hay que elegir cosas que encajen con la casa - al final habían elegido una casa tradicional con ciertos elementos mas modernos, una buena fusión que les daba un lugar especial y tranquilo.

\- Es un poco mas grande de lo que necesitamos... pero será conveniente cuando tengamos visitas. Kenma volverá pronto del extranjero, esta terminando su carrera en Inglaterra y quiere conocer a Suiko - sonrió.

\- O cuando tengamos más hijos - sugirió como casualmente. No sabía realmente si quería mas hijos pero quería despejar eso, y la forma que Kuroo miro hacia abajo le dijo que pensaba su pareja

\- ...Estaba esperando no tener más hijos - dijo mas bajito y temiendo que fuera a ser un problema con su pareja.

\- Entiendo... - asintió levemente con la cabeza. Kuroo ya estaba realizado como alfa con un solo cachorro y tendría que aceptar eso.

\- Es que... siento que seria injusto - continuo - estuve ausente de los primeros años de Suiko, si tenemos otro hijo... y experimento todas esas cosas de ser padre de un bebe, de oír sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos... sería injusto, y me da miedo querer mas al nuevo bebé - sabia que era un miedo tonto, pero lo tenia.

Básicamente el mismo había arruinado su oportunidad de una familia grande, pero tenía que aceptar los deseos de Kuroo y no ser un omega egoísta, había agotado sus opciones de egoísmo con el ocultar a Suiko.

\- Tiene sentido, esta bien si es es lo que quieres... de todas formas en Suiko hay mucho para querer - sonrió un poco dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios - si eso es lo que quieres, entonces creo que deberíamos buscar una forma más... permanente de evitar ese riesgo, ya una vez los anticonceptivos nos jugaron una mala pasada.

\- ¿Tu estas realmente de acuerdo con esto? - lo que Tsukki sugería era una cirugía irreversible, muy pocos omegas llegaban a tomar esa decisión.

\- Si, claro que sí - asintió mientras fantaseaba un poco con todo lo que podrían haber hecho como familia en otras circunstancias - esta familia, lo que queremos construir es de los dos, si no quieres que seamos mas, esta bien para mi, somos felices así y aun tenemos mucho por hacer los 3 juntos... no quiero que después por algún desajuste, mal calculo, o lo que sea, quedemos esperando otro bebe y luego hayan rencores o sentimientos extraños... es más práctico y seguro hacerlo.

\- Es verdad... es lo mas seguro, si estas totalmente de acuerdo deberíamos ver la posibilidad de la cirugía - dijo pensativamente - gracias por entender.

\- Entonces hablare con mi medico al respecto - respondió asintiendo con sencillez, mentalizándose en que eso seria lo mejor. Se lo repetiría tanto, que terminaría convencido de ello, o eso esperaba al menos.

\- Gracias... - beso su mejilla - vamos, es hora de ir a buscar a nuestra enana a la fiesta de cumpleaños - Suspiro tranquilo al saber que Tsukki había tomado eso bien y salieron en busca de su cachorra. Antes de entrar al auto tomo a Tsukki y beso la marca en su nuca - Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti gato gigante - respondió saliendo finalmente en busca de la niña.

Unos días después estaba en la consulta de su medico de cabecera, explicándole que con su alfa habían decidido detener la familia en donde estaban y recibiendo la orden de exámenes para empezar el proceso, haciendo varios de ellos en ese mismo momento. La verdad era que simplemente lo estaba haciendo sin mucha reflexión al respecto, sabiendo que era lo mejor, aunque una parte de el que no quería oír, le gritaba que el que su alfa no quisiera mas hijos con el hablaba horriblemente de su esencia de omega.

Día tras día la operación estaba más cerca y lo que parecía una buena decisión al inicio por alguna razón comenzaba a atormentar a el moreno y fue finalmente el día de la operación cuando Kuroo manejaba para llevar a Tsukki al hospital que simplemente no pudo seguir avanzando. Quería vivir el tener un bebe, ver a Tsukki con una panza enorme, consentirlo con cada uno de sus antojos, escuchar el llanto de su bebé al nacer, quería todo eso que se había perdido y un nudo gigante no le permitía hablar, solo dio media vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Se nos quedo algo? - pregunto desorientado al ver que daba la vuelta, señalando el camino que deberían estar siguiendo, viendo que su novio tenía los puños apretados en el volante - ¿Tetsu... qué pasa?

Kuroo no podía hablar, de pronto estaba abrumado con la posibilidad de ser padre otra vez, de tener a su hijo en sus brazos, de poder enseñarle cosas desde bebe, de poder ver como el cuerpo de su omega cambiaba al tener dentro de él su futuro hijo, era demasiado perfecto y lo asustaba... pero sabia que necesitaba eso en su vida, que era algo que aun no podía experimentar. No pudo contestar pero tenía los ojos húmedos.

\- Está bien... no tienes que hablar - podía sentir su miedo y turbación, su angustia impregnando el auto y solo pudo hacerle soltar una de las manos del volante para tomarla entre las suyas y apretarla un poco, intentando transmitirle calma.

Kuroo apretó con fuerza su mano y cuando finalmente llegaron a casa detuvo el auto y se abrazo al menor.

\- ...No quiero esa cirugía, quiero más bebés... aunque la idea me asuste.

\- Tu querías esto, estaba haciéndolo por ti... ¿Estas seguro de ese cambio? - lo rodeo meciéndolo un poco, intentando consolarlo cuanto pudiera. El moreno asintió de inmediato

\- ...No quiero que hagas cosas por mí, pudimos discutirlo más... ¿Tu querías mas hijos? - pregunto oculto en su cuello.

\- No lo sé... - respondió sincero - desde que estamos juntos me he planteado la posibilidad de tener mas familia, de ver como seria todo ese proceso juntos, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar eso si tu querías.

\- Quiero... pero no quiero querer menos a nuestra cachorra... es tan injusto que pueda ver crecer a sus otros hermanos y haber estado ausente en su vida por tanto tiempo - lo abrazo mas fuerte, nunca había dejado salir lo frustrado que eso lo hacia sentir.

\- Lo siento Tetsu... lo siento mucho - respondió abrazándolo con más fuerza - no sera verla a ella, pero serán niños tan tuyos como Suiko lo es... no debes privarte de eso...

\- ¿Y si ella se da cuenta... si en algún punto reciente que no haya estado a su lado pero si con sus hermanos? - estaba barajando todas las posibilidades

\- En unos años más, el tiempo que vivas con ella será menos que el que no hayas estado - respondió masajeando su cuello suavemente - somos jóvenes, recién voy a cumplir 22, no tenemos que tener mas cachorros ahora, podemos esperar a que Suiko sea una pre adolescente que no nos quiera cerca.

\- ¡Tendré que cuidarla mas! Seguro querrán salir con ella - gruño molesto - no dejare que cualquier idiota le ponga las manos encima a mi bebe.

\- Será una alfa con tu genética - respondió riendo levemente - no creo que debas preocuparte mucho, probablemente los padres de omegas y betas tendrán más problemas que nosotros - Kuroo sonrió un poco.

\- Va a ser la mas guapa y tendrá comiendo de la mano a cualquiera... - dijo con orgullo.

\- Los tendrá - respondió riendo un poco y soltándolo suavemente - salgamos del auto y llamemos al hospital para cancelar todo eso.

\- Ahora estoy más... tranquilo - respiro profundo y salió del automóvil para entrar a su casa

\- Deberíamos también decirle a Suiko que no estaré en el hospital - le recordó al pensar que su hija estaría en casa con su hermano.

\- Quizás más tarde... te invito al cine, tengamos una cita, hace tiempo que no salimos solos tu yo - le guiño un ojo.

\- Está bien - respondió sonriendo levemente y dándole pequeños besos en el rostro - te amo kittycat.

La vida después de todo el caos que había pasado parecía por fin estar ordenándose, Tsukki parecía mas feliz así que el psicólogo quedo olvidado, al parecer podían resolver las cosas conversando simplemente. Aún así, tuvieron que esperar un par de meses antes de poder mudarse a la nueva casa y sentir al fin que su familia estaba en orden, su cuerpo ya no dolía de estar lejos de su alfa y su animo siguió mejorando.

Kuroo le sugirió a Tsukki dejar de trabajar, que se enfocará en la universidad que era lo más importante. En un parpadear ya estaban a fin de año, a Tsukki solo le faltaba su tesis y Kuroo estaba más que emocionado porque Kenma llegaría pronto.

\- En serio, tranquilo - río al ver lo ansioso que estaba Kuroo - el cuarto de visitas está listo para Kenma y aún quedan 2 días para que llegue, si no te relajas, terminaras con un ataque al colon.

\- Hace mucho que no lo veo y sabes cómo es Kenma... no habla mucho, así que ha sido mucho tiempo - Kuroo se restregaba como un gato contra su novio - estoy feliz, la gente que quiero está volviendo a mi... ahora falta que Bokuto llegue de Korea.

\- Pues ya no queda nada para Kenma o para Bokuto - sabia lo importante que era todo eso para Kuroo y realmente esperaba que las horas pasaran rápido y Kenma llevará o su novio terminaría explotando.

El día en que llegaba Kenma, despertó temprano se aseguró de tener el pie de manzana de la pastelería que su mejor amigo amaba y tenía todo listo para preparar el arroz con curry que aunque Kenma nunca lo hubiera dicho, adoraba que Kuroo cocinara.

\- Me pondré celos con tanta preocupación por otro omega - bromeó Tsukki que ayudaba a Suiko con sus deberes en la cocina para que estuviera libre cuando su nuevo tío llegara.

\- Kenma es como mi primer hijo, así que es prácticamente hermano de Suiko y no un tío - dijo muy serio.

\- ¿Que opinas de tener un hermano mayor? - preguntó a su hija que estaba bastante emocionada con la visita. Su familia de pronto era mucho más grande y le encantaba.

\- ¡Si! ¡¡Hermano!! Pero también quiero uno bebe para ser la hermana mayor - dijo sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Kuroo corrió a la puerta. Kenma estaba más alto y con el cabello largo y solo quedaba de su rubio en las puntas.

\- ¡Ken! - gritó sonriendo y se abrazó a él, hace mucho que no estaban juntos y por instinto se frotó contra él, marcarlo como siempre y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que su amigo olía a un alfa y se apartó sorprendido - ¡¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!! - al apartarse vio a un alfa con una pequeña niña en los brazos, tendría alrededor de 2 años - ¡¿Cuando pensabas decirme todo esto?! - preguntó entre feliz e indignado.

\- Cuando iba a decírtelo pasó todo lo de tu hija, imagine que tenias mucho entre manos ya - se encogió un poco de hombros e hizo un gesto a su alfa para que de acercara - si te lo contaba ibas a sentirte culpable por querer viajar y no poder con el caos de tu propia vida.

\- Esa no es excusa - frunció el ceño y luego miro al novio de su amigo y a su pequeña hija - ...encantado, espero que sepas que estás aprueba desde ahora - bromeó - soy mucho más exigente que los padres de Ken - le dio un golpecito amistoso y se centró en la niña - ¡Tiene tus ojos de gato!

\- A veces los genes de un omega pueden ser muy fuertes - respondió el otro hombre que en medio de su japonés tenía un claro acento británico - Kenma me ha hablado mucho de ti, me alegra al fin conocerte.

\- Me gustaría decir lo mismo... supongo que ahora pueden hablarme de cómo sucedió esto - se acerco a la niña - ¿Puedo? - pregunto sabiendo que como alfa seguramente era muy receloso de que tomaran a su bebe.

\- Si, hemos estado trabajando en esto de compartir a nuestra hija - respondió entregándosela mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

\- Que linda es, se parece a Ken cuando era niño - sonrió levantando a la pequeña mientras hacían pasar a la pareja - Kei, ¡Kenma llego con una sorpresa!

\- ¿Qué sorpresa? Espero que no sea comida porque Tetsu ha cocinado para 10 personas hoy - respondió saliendo con Suiko bien tomando de su mano que miraba nerviosamente desde atrás de sus pierna - oh... mucho más sorpresivo de lo que esperaba.

\- ¡No tenia idea de nada! - dijo animado. Se sentó en el suelo con la bebe que lo miraba curiosa pero permanecía tranquila como Kenma - Suiko, ven... este es tu hermano mayor - dijo bromista - y tiene una hija... ahora tendrás una amiguita a la que cuidar.

\- Es... linda - Suiko se acercó como hipnotizada por la niña que balbuceaba y hacía burbujas de saliva como si fuera lo más divertido.

\- Si, tan linda como tu - beso su frente - Saluda a tu tío Kenma, siempre pregunta como estas... y ese es su ¿Novio? porque si te casaste allá y no estoy enterado jamás te lo perdonare.

\- No nos hemos casado aún - río el inglés rodeando a Kenma por los hombros levemente para pegarlo a el - Ken quería hacerlo aquí en Japón.

\- Muy bien... - dijo tranquilo Kuroo y pasaron a la sala para que su mejor amigo le contara como había caído en los brazos de un británico.

Resultaba ser que Will estaba en su último año de universidad cuando Kenma empezaba el segundo y era tutor de una de sus asignaturas, no tardó en fijarse en Kenma y lo demás fue parte instinto y parte insistencia del británico.

\- Creo que le gustabas, muchos alfas intentaron acercarse a Ken y por más insistentes que fueron no los dejo... por eso comencé a marcarlo, no quería la atención innecesaria - delató a su amigo - creo que Ken solo se hizo el difícil, pero ya le gustabas.

\- Lo descubrí un poco después... tampoco es como si se haya resistido demasiado - el británico era bastante cariñoso, daba besos y mimos a cada momento.

Kuroo lo aprobaba, era justo lo que su amigo necesitaba, alguien que se preocupara por el y le diera cariño.

\- Te diré cual es la pastelería favorita de Ken, de ahora en adelante es tu deber consentirlo con pie de manzana.

\- Will lo hornea de hecho - respondió Kenma viendo a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa satisfecha, sabía que Kuroo estaba feliz de verlo con esa calma y compañía, con una hija cariñosa y un novio atento. Eso era aun mas puntos para el chico, Kuroo ensancho mas su sonrisa

\- Me alegra que encontraras a alguien genial... aunque ya me estaba preparando para adoptarte, serias el hermano mayor de Suiko.

\- No eres el único alfa que mima a través de las cosas dulces - comentó Tsukki riendo un poco, sin dejar de mirar a su hija que miraba hipnotizada aún a la pequeña.

\- Yo te mimo con todo lo que te gusta - sonrió atraiéndolo para robarle un beso - obvio que un alfa consentirá a su omega con lo que le gusta...

\- Es como somos - asintió Will dando un primero beso en el rostro de Kenma - Ken me ha dicho que con altos y bajos, están juntos desde la escuela, creo que es una de las cosas más adorables que he visto en una pareja, me habría gustado conocer a mi gato desde la escuela.

\- Tengo fotos desde que estábamos en primaria, luego te las enseño... - dijo Kuroo - si lo hubieras conocido antes quizá hubiera sido mas difícil... era muy cerrado y yo muy sobre protector, hubiéramos peleado mucho.

\- Habría sido una disputa de alfas, seguro Kenma habría estado abrumado - río pensando en cómo habría sido eso - tal vez tu omega habría estado celo de eso.

\- Cuando conocí a Tsukki ya estaba un poco más relajado, pensé que saldría con el chico ruso de nuestro equipo, así que me fui haciendo a la idea de soltarlo... de verdad es como mi hermano y cuando conocí a Kei se lo explique, ¿Cierto? - le sonrió a su omega que estaba muy pendiente de Suiko - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Oh nada, nada - respondió dándole una tenue sonrisa, no iba a avergonzar a su pequeña alfa poniéndola en evidencia - Si, me lo dijo desde el principio y Kenma también lo regaño por marcar a otro omega sin explicar cuando recién empezábamos.

\- Han pasado tantas cosas que me siento un anciano - sonrió nostálgicamente

\- Estás un poco anciano - bromeó Tsukki dándole un pequeño beso en el rostro - los horarios de hospital envejecen más rápido.

\- No lo puedo negar, pronto tendré canas y Kei comenzará a buscar alfas más jóvenes - dijo lastimeramente.

\- Claro que no, creo que con canas te verás muy atractivo - respondió pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado - además, yo tampoco me hago más joven.

\- No, pero te haces más guapo - el otro alfa miro a Kenma preguntando con la mirada si siempre habían sido así de melosos.

\- Eres un bobo - respondió riendo un poco - hemos sido pésimos anfitriones, no les hemos ofrecido nada de beber ni parecido.

\- Yo voy - Kuroo beso su frente y se puso en pie - ¿Que quieres Will? - preguntó porque ya sabía lo que su mejor amigo tomaría.

\- Solo jugo esta bien para mí - respondió luego de pensarlo unos segundos

Volvió con una cerveza negra para su amigo y jugo natural para Will y la bebe.

\- Toma coneja, entrégaselo a tu amiguita - le dijo a su enana mientras el dejaba cosas para comer en la mesa.

\- No... - respondió escondiéndose tras de Kei con el rostro sonrojado.

\- ¿Por qué no cariño? - preguntó suavecito entendiendo que era lo que pasaba.

\- Porque no - respondió trepándose prácticamente en Tsukki que tenía una media sonrisa divertida pero no dijo nada y solo la dejo.

Kuroo miro divertido a la otra pareja que parecía también entender de qué se trataba todo eso. La niña de dos años estiraba sus bracitos hacia Suiko, que al menos tendría algunos días para adaptarse a su primer amor.


	13. XIII

\- Se pondrá triste porque no quieres ser su amiga - comentó Tsukki mientras le entregaba su propio jarrito del jugo.

Suiko se acercó solo porque no quería poner triste a la bebe bonita, le dio su jugo y al escuchar su risa cantarina la morena sonrió y se acercó con más confianza.

\- Igual a su padre, con debilidad por el cabello rubio - sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¿Acaso podría heredar más cosas de ti? - Tsukki chasqueo un poco la lengua y negó con la cabeza levemente.

\- Por eso te ama tanto - se rió y restregó las mejillas contra el marcándolo.

En ese momento Suiko se dio cuenta que ella podía hacer lo mismo y no dudó en restregarse, con bastante cuidado, contra la niña.

\- ¡Dios! - Kuroo contuvo una risa y Kenma se sonrojo un poco. Al parecer su pequeña tenia su primera pretendiente

\- Creo que Will tendrá un ataque en cualquier momento - el británico parecía horrorizado por lo que pasaba frente a el.

\- ¡Es mi bebé papá, va a ser mía para siempre! - dijo determinada la niña y miro a Will - ¡Yo la voy a cuidar!

\- Ya veremos si en unos años más sigues pensando así - respondió este con toda la calma acumulada posible

\- ¡Si! linda bebe - sonrió y volvió a restregarse contra la niña que era muy seria pero soltaba risitas cuando sentía que se restregaba así.

\- ¿Qué tal fue vivir en Inglaterra? - preguntó Tsukki para quitar a las niñas del centro de atención - siempre he pensado que es un lugar interesante.

\- Difícil... pero es una cosa mía, cuando me acostumbre ya se hizo más grato... es muy lindo, Will me llevo a recorrer mucho, Escocia fue mi favorito - hablo sobre los lugares que había conocido y los choques culturales. Kuroo estaba pendiente de su novio, como estaba curioso sobre todo eso y lo mucho que parecía querer viajar.

Tenía un anhelo por viajar, recorrer el mundo en una suerte de fantasía juvenil, porque ahora tenía una hija, eventualmente tendrían mas e incluso con la buena situación que Kuroo les daba, un viaje así ya eran palabras mayores, pero podía leer su anhelo y supo que haría lo necesario para cumplir ese sueño de su novio, aunque no había dicho nada sabia que su rubio quería viajar, seria el regalo perfecto cuando terminara la universidad.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando antes de finalmente ir a la mesa para almorzar, el británico parecía entusiasmado con la comida asiática. Kenma le había hablado mucho de Kuroo, especialmente de lo buen cocinero que era, así que estaba entusiasmado por probar todo lo posible, estaba ansioso por saber mas de la cultura de su novio, así que rápidamente organizaron una salida a un festival, para que Will conociera más de Kenma y su historia, todo mientras Kuroo se armaba de valor para preguntar algo que realmente le preocupaba.

\- Se quedaran en Japón, ¿No? Tienes mucho tiempo para ir a todos los festivales de cada estación - le sonrió expectante.

\- Aun no lo hemos decidido - Kenma fue directo, lo mejor era ser sincero desde el comienzo. Kuroo parecía haber tenido un mini infarto y miro a su novio.

\- ¡Mi primer hijo ya quiere irse de casa! - dijo melodramáticamente.

\- El plan había sido volver cuando terminara de estudiar, pero esto no estaba en los planes ahora hay mas cosas que pensar - explicó Kenma mientras no dejaba de vigilar a su hija en su silla portátil - la familia de Will es muy cercana y está muy involucrada con todas las cosas de la pequeña.

\- Entiendo... tienes que hacer lo mejor para tu enana - obviamente le dolía y de cierto modo sentía que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo, pero la familia estaba primero.

\- Aun no lo decidimos - repitió Will al ver el gesto en Kuroo - quiero de hecho que crezca al menos un poco acá, la cultura y lo que puede aprender es mucho.

\- Avísame con anticipación si te vas, tengo que prepararme psicológicamente - le dijo a su amigo y trato de no pensar en eso porque sino terminaría deprimido.

Tsukki vio de reojo a su novio, notando el pequeño brillo triste en sus ojos, seguro de que tendría que contenerlo si llegaba a pasar algo como eso, aunque tenía la sospecha de que no sería así, no si el alfa quería quedarse ahí. Luego de eso Kenma salió con su familia prometiendo pasar esa noche ahí. Suiko casi estalla en llanto cuando tuvo que apartarse de la pequeña de Ken, pero afortunadamente la familia regresó después de la cena y Suiko pareció relajarse imposiblemente al tener nuevamente a la pequeña ahí, no apartándose de su lado hasta que prácticamente se durmió donde ella estaba.

\- Se parece mucho a Kuro, incluso en lo terca y obsesiva... - comento al ver a la niña durmiendo junto a su hija.

\- Son terriblemente iguales - asintió Kei viendo a su pequeña - de mi solo saco el mal carácter con los extraños o la gente que la fastidia, Kuroo dice que tiene algo de mi nariz también.

\- Y su piel... y su cuello, lindas manos... como que saco los rasgos delicados y bellos de Kei... sera tan guapa - suspiro totalmente embobado con su hija.

\- Actualmente solo le preocupa domar su cabello, pero creo que cuando crezca valorara tener un cabello con mas forma - en ese par de años sentía que su hija había crecido una enormidad y le parecía irreal el ser una familia.

\- Me odiara por darle mi cabello rebelde - Kenma asintió recalcando lo mucho que parecía un nido, sobretodo cuando eran más niños y Kuroo era menos pretencioso.

\- No te odiara, además sospecho que todos nuestros hijos tendrán tu cabello, así que se sentirá muy en lugar - respondió para darle algo de calma al respecto.

\- Espero que alguno herede tu lindo cabello - dijo soñando con otra niña que fuera una copia de su novio. Kenma se sentía tranquilo de ver que Kei y Kuro estuvieran en la misma sintonía, recordaba al rubio muy frío, pero ahora era muy distinto a como se había mostrado en la escuela y se preguntaba si siempre se había comportado así con Kuro, entonces tendría mas sentido que su amigo hubiera caído rendido a sus pies.

\- Entonces los que tengan mi cabello tendrán celos del cabello manejable - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - sea como sea, tendremos más hijos hermosos, aunque aun no decidimos cuantos más... ¿Ustedes tienen planes de más?

\- Creo que uno mas estaría bien... - dijo Will - pero depende de Ken... de su disposición a los bebes.

\- Primero quiero aprovechar a esta - respondió dando un pequeño mimo a su hija que también dormía muy cómoda en los brazos de Suiko - pero no me niego a mas si llega a suceder.

\- Hay que enseñarles volley, ¡Podemos hacer un equipo entre nuestros bebes! - dijo emocionado como un niño el moreno.

\- Solo si les gusta - agregó Kei sin querer que le forzaran cosas a las niñas - ya sabemos que Suiko quiere más el atletismo que el volley.

\- Igual puede jugar volley en su tiempo libre - quería al menos compartir su pasión con sus enanos.

Se les hizo tarde conversando y Kuroo llevo a su hija a la cama a dormir mientras Kei llevaba a la pareja a su cuarto. Will estaba emocionado por dormir en una casa de estilo tradicional y en futon.

\- Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con un extranjero - comentó Kei ya en su cuarto - uno tiende a olvidar lo diferente que es nuestro tipo de vida para gente que es de afuera - estaba haciendo conversación liviana mientras se preparaban para dormir - ¿Como te sientes de tener a Kenma aquí?

\- Bien, ya quiero verlo en kimono y toda esas ropas tradicionales - dijo mirando a su omega tratando de ocultar lo excitante que le parecía el ver a Kei con un kimono en el festival.

\- ¿Cual es exactamente tu fetiche con lo tradicional? - alzo una ceja levemente celoso, solo el debería despertar ese tipo de expectativas en su pareja

\- ¿Celoso, omega? - pregunto sonriendo y caminando hacia él - creo que logre mi objetivo... hoy has tenido menos atención y te portaste muy bien, quería que me celaras un poco.

\- Es tu amigo y su sorpresiva familia... no podía ser un cretino y dejarte mal... - respondió haciendo un pequeño puchero, tirando los brazos por sobre su cuello de inmediato

\- Da igual, amo cuando me celas... - se frotó contra su mejilla - se siente bien tener a Ken... pero también me da nostalgia, no quiero que se vaya nunca.

\- No creo que se vayan, no realmente - respondió metiendo las manos entre su cabello - Will quiere vivir la exótica vida asiática y si su alfa quiere, créeme que no dudara en quedarse.

\- Me agrada el... siempre pensé que odiaría al novio o novia de Ken, que lo vería como quien me robe a mi mejor amigo... pero lo cuida y se ve relajado con el, me hace feliz - soltó una risita - y nuestra enana también está feliz.

\- Además ya tienen un bebe, no tienes muchas opciones, tienes que quererlo - bromeó dejándose caer en la cama sin querer soltarse de él.

\- Esa bebé será parte de nuestra familia, Suiko la ama... su instinto la eligió - le recordó - creo que nuestra hija será una alfa precoz, despertara pronto como una.

\- Esperemos que no porque la hija de Ken tiene recién apenas dos años, si realmente la eligió, tendrá una temporada difícil.

\- No te digo que pronto el próximo año, sino antes de lo normal, seguramente a los 12 - suspiro - no seria raro, a mi también me paso así.

\- La cuidaremos bien si llega a suceder - las hormonas podían ser una cosa realmente difícil de manejar - tal vez deberíamos tener charlas de rigor respecto a ese cambio, empezar a prepararla desde ya.

\- Si, pero el próximo año, dejemos que no tengas preocupaciones aun - quería proteger a su bebe de todo, incluso de su propia naturaleza.

\- ¿Cuando buscaremos el próximo...? - habían estado cuidándose para no tener un bebe antes de tiempo pero definitivamente seguía odiando los preservativos.

\- Creo que cuando se de... deberías dejar de tomar anticonceptivo y yo de usar condón y solo esperar... así la diferencia de edad entre nuestra enana y sus hermanos no será tanta - sonrió al imaginarse la panza de Tsukki.

\- Ya será al menos 9 años - río levemente pero asintió con la cabeza - hace tiempo quería dejar de tomarlos, tiene algunos efectos secundarios poco agradables.

\- Me lo hubieras dicho... ¿Que efecto, hacerte más guapo? - se rió y lo abrazó

\- Claro que no, tonto - río un poco y le dio un empujoncito - eres médico, deberías saber que tiene efectos secundarios.

\- En mi opinión profesional, yo veo que cada día estás más guapo - se lanzó sobre él - quizás sea porque eres el más perfecto omega para este alfa loquito.

\- Puede ser y mi cuerpo no tolera que te prive de todo esto - respondió con falso dramatismo - no debemos hacernos esto.

\- Te amo... ya quiero llenar la casa de bebés - admitió riéndose bajito y quitándole el pijama - así que a empezar ahora.

\- Si mañana dejo de tomar las pastillas no estaremos realmente intentándolo hasta un par de semanas que mi cuerpo se limpie, no digas excusas - respondió negando con la cabeza pero poniendo manos a la obra también.

\- Creo en los milagros médicos - mordió posesivamente su cuello. Si bien el novio de Kenma no era una amenaza, tener otro alfa en la casa despertaba aún más su instinto posesivo.

\- Que bobo - jadeo exponiendo un poco más su cuello para el, invitándole a marcar como quisiera su piel.

Esa noche Kuroo lleno de marcas a su omega para dejar totalmente en claro que cada centímetro de Tsukki le pertenecía el

\- Creo que alguien necesitaba establecer un dominio claro e innecesario - comentó Kenma al día siguiente en la cocina al ver aparecer a la pareja, sonriendo de medio lado al notar el sonrojo en Tsukki.

\- No se de que hablas - dijo Kuroo como si nada pero dándole una palmada en el trasero a su novio - ¿Como durmieron?

\- No pensé que dormir en el suelo fuera de hecho tan cómodo - comentó el inglés que lucía descansado y feliz.

\- Mejora la postura y lo mejor es que nada cruje - Kuroo le guiñó el ojo al otro alfa que sonrío de medio lado porque agradeció eso también.

Tsukki había estado demasiado ocupado con su propio disfrute para notar lo que otra pareja hubiera hecho pero ahora entendía la insistencia de su novio por tener un futon en lugar de una cama.

Al parecer la presencia de otro alfa en casa desinhibía a Kuroo, portándose aún más sexual de lo costumbre y por los regaños de Kenma a su novio, al parecer pasaba lo mismo con Will.

Kenma y su alfa se quedaron una temporada en casa para no molestar a los padres de Ken mientras buscaban un lugar más definitivo.


	14. XIV

Los años que siguieron estuvieron marcados por una calma que ni uno de los dos habían esperado, aunque esta se rompió cuando 4 años después de eso, Kenma les hizo saber que volverían a Inglaterra por un tiempo indefinido, el plan era, eventualmente volver a Japón, pero no había una fecha segura para eso, esto trajo no solo la tristeza de Kuroo, también un inesperado cambio en Suiko. Su hija había pasado de ser una pequeña bola de energía a estar más tiempo encerrada, sin interés de compartir con otras personas. En el colegio seguía manteniendo sus notas pero estaba demasiado quisquillosa y pronto llegaron llamadas diciendo que Suiko se había peleado, era ver a Tsukki en sus años de ira hacia el universo.

Por otro lado, ellos como pareja estaban pasando su propia racha de complicación. Habían dejado de cuidarse hace lo que parecían siglos, al menos 4 años y no había señas de que la familia creciera y con Tsukki acercándose a los 30 y Kuroo sobrepasándolos empezaba a generar una cierta tensión en ellos que a veces desencadenaba en peleas y otras ocasiones con cada uno culpándose a sí mismo por no ser la pareja que el otro necesitaba.

Ambos decidieron ir al médico y no había problemas con su cuerpo, la única razón probable era que de alguna forma, el desorden hormonal de Tsukki después de tener a Suiko estuviera afectando, sumado a la ingesta prolongada de anticonceptivos que había tenido después. Según el médico solo debían seguir tratando. El orgullo de alfa de Kuroo estaba magullado, ¿Qué clase de hombre era si no podía tener más descendencia?

\- Tal vez tenemos que dejar de preocuparnos por esto de más familia, somos felices los 3 y con Suiko actuando como lo está haciendo, no creo que tuviéramos el tiempo para un bebe de todas formas - necesitaba quitarles el peso de esa tensión a los dos.

\- Es verdad - dijo Kuroo acurrucando a su omega - ¿Me perdonas por no darte más piecitos correteando por la casa?

\- Da igual, siempre se dice que las cosas pasan por algo y estoy de acuerdo - acaricio su cabello suavemente dejando un beso en su coronilla - mañana tengo que ir de nuevo a la escuela por la conducta de Suiko, es definitivamente lo peor de tu y yo cuando quiere.

\- Está triste... claro que está enojada, tiene tu mal carácter y mi impulsividad - suspiro - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, está bien - negó levemente con la cabeza - tienes turno y ya sabemos que nos dirán, no es necesario.

\- Hay que insistirle en que se una en algún club y bote energía y frustración ahí - suspiro preocupado por su cachorra. Entendía a su hija y por lo que estaba pasando, pero su pequeña tenía que aprender a adaptarse a los cambios.

\- Si, hablaremos con ella hoy en la cena - respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Tenían que ser conscientes de sus vidas y en ese momento el único estrés "correcto" era preocuparse por su hija.

Al menos la niña no había cambiado su relación con ellos, aún así cuando por la noche le sugirieron unirse a un club no estuvo muy interesada, pero le daría una oportunidad a atletismo, no era un deporte grupal al menos, menos gente con la cual discutir.

Tsukki agradecía no haber tenido el corazón roto a tan temprana edad pues de otra forma no sabía cómo habría sido, pero realmente esperaba que ayudará a su hija a superar todo lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. En ese punto, incluso había empezado a rechazar estar en las vídeo llamadas que Kuroo hacia periódicamente a UK para hablar con su amigo. Atletismo no estuvo mal, pero su actitud apática no cambio. Simplemente ya no estaba tan violenta a la mínima provocación, pero si alguien llegaba a insultarla de alguna forma era pelea segura, afortunadamente ya se había hecho de una reputación así que nadie se metía con ella.

Kuroo en cambio tenía que excusar a su hija con la otra niña de porque ya no hablaban, la diferencia de edad que tenían aún era muy notoria y sentía que ni Suiko entendía bien sus sentimientos, para ella solo era perder a una amiga muy cercana que consideraba como suya.

\- Hoy no quiero ir a trabajar - llevaban ya unos meses de estabilidad con Suiko más tranquila, incluso había llegado a mejorar sus notas al estar más concentrada aunque seguía evitando las conversaciones con la hija de Kenma. Con todo, su pubertad parecía estar llegando rápido, la esencia de alfa era fuerte en ella y de seguro estaba rondando a más de algún omega aunque por supuesto no le diría nada a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué pasa, te sientes enfermo? - preguntó enseguida tomándole la temperatura, dividiéndose entre estar pendiente de su omega y su pequeña.

Kuroo supo enseguida que su hija estaba cortejando a algún omega, su manera de moverse era distinta y estaba pendiente al móvil, aunque sabía que sus sentimientos por su amiga no estaban para nada olvidados.

\- No es nada, he estado mucho al aire libre y el clima ha sido extraño, seguramente es el comienzo de una gripe - respondió quitándole importancia y empezando a prepararse para su día aunque Kuroo iba tras cada uno de sus pasos para verificar que estuviera bien.

\- Si no te sientes bien entonces no vayas, puede que te resfríes más feo - dijo preocupado.

\- No puedo no ir a trabajar - respondió riendo un poco - estaré bien, no es nada.

\- Me avisas si te sientes mal, ¿Sí? - beso su frente - yo iré a dejar a la enana, así te puedes quedar descansando un poco más.

\- Gracias KittyCat, eres el mejor - lo retuvo unos segundos más de los normales para besarlo. Por alguna razón, no quería alejarse de él...bueno, nunca quería alejarse de el pero ahora era peor.

\- Tratare de volver temprano, te haré una sopa de pollo y te meteré a la cama - mordió sus mejillas. Tsukki olía especialmente bien esos días - nos vemos - se fue con su enana para dejarla cerca de la escuela debatiendo si preguntarle sobre su omega.

\- ¿Que pasa? - fue la niña la que terminó por preguntar al notar las constantes miradas de reojo que su papá le daba.

\- Nada, sólo quería saber cuando nos dirías que estás saliendo con alguien - dijo sin despegar la vista del camino.

\- No puedo contarles algo que no está pasando - respondió ella frunciendo levemente el ceño - no salgo con nadie... que tontería

\- Ya... entonces te gusta alguien y por la forma que sonríes frente al móvil es correspondido - canturreo.

\- ¿Por qué te importa saber? - respondió sonrojándose y dejando de ver el teléfono para mirar hacia afuera y evitar las miraditas de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué soy tu papá? - dijo rodando los ojos - y si empiezas a salir con alguien necesitarás permisos para salir y no es necesario que mientas... no quiero que ese sea el tipo de relación que tengamos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

\- Y lo hago - respondió ella imitando su gesto de rodar los ojos - por eso, deberías saber que si hubiera algo que contar, ya lo habría hecho.

\- Está bien... - pico sus mejilla - creo que tendremos que tener pronto la charla de las abejas y las flores, versión extendida, en un parpadear de ojos serás una adolescente hormonal.

\- Estaré bien, vivo rodeada de todas las hormonas que tu y papi lanzan al aire, estoy acostumbrada a convivir con ellas - respondió esperando avergonzarle al menos un poco. Kuroo trató de no reír, pero fue imposible

\- Es distinto sentir hormonas a tu mismo expelerlas y vivir el caos... eres una alfa, eso lo sabemos aunque no se haya presentado el rasgo en ti, tendrás más control de tu cuerpo que un omega, pero cuando sientas el olor de uno de ellos y más si está en celo será como si te golpearan en la cara, te dejarán aturdida y te moverás solo por instinto, puro y visceral... es bueno que seas consciente de eso.

\- No me gusta como suena - respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño. Digna hija de Kuroo, la idea de no tener control de sí misma le parecía horrible.

\- Lo sé, es un asco... mis padres no me explicaron mucho sobre ser un alfa, así que las primeras veces termine enredado con personas que realmente no me interesaban, obnubilado por el olor del omega en cuestión y no porque realmente sintiera algo - explicó - entre más consciente eres de ese estado, más fácil es comprender que es solo algo hormonal y no que de verdad te atraiga esa persona en un sentido más profundo.

\- Con papá también fue algo hormonal, casi no habían hablado antes de que pasaran... cosas - respondió alzando levemente una ceja - me lo contó cuando empecé a preguntar por ti.

\- Si, algo así... pero tú papá había llamado mi atención de antes, esa parte el no la sabe o más bien no lo sabía entonces - sonrío - era un mocoso que creía ser más listo que todos y más maduro que todos, pero era un niño... adorable y con mucho talento, me atrajo desde entonces.

\- Pues me gusta alguien y creo que yo también le gusto - terminó por admitir, como compensando la confesión con una propia - es de un curso más arriba.

\- Espero que todo salga bien... - no sabía que tanto le gustaba esa persona, porque estaba seguro que su hija aún no superaba el sentimiento de pérdida que había dejado la hija de Kenma, aunque no supiera el porque.

\- Voy a bajarme aquí, puedo caminar hasta escuela - aviso en un semáforo a un par de calles de su colegio

\- Está bien, un beso... en un par de años siquiera querrás verme - dijo dramáticamente

\- Siempre voy a querer verte, que tonto eres papá - respondió dándole un besito en el rostro - nos vemos por la tarde.

\- Nos vemos... - se fue más tranquilo después de esa charla, pero la inquietud por el malestar de Kei no desapareció y termino llamándolo - ¿Cómo te sientes, aún agripado?

\- Un poco - no iba a decirle que de hecho no se sentía nada bien y solo quería acostarse - tengo un par de pacientes y me iré a casa a descansar, así no me arriesgo a algo peor.

\- Me llamas por cualquier cosa, ¿Está bien? - estaba preocupado y algo primitivo le decía que fuera por su novio y lo metiera a la cama para acurrucárlo

\- Pasa tu día tranquilo, seguro con un poco de descanso estaré bien y como siempre, te habrás estado preocupando más de lo normal - le hablaba con su tono molestoso habitual porque, aunque se sentía realmente enfermo, de verdad pensaba que era algo pasajero de lo cual no preocuparse.

\- No puedo estar tranquilo si se que te sientes mal - frunció el ceño - te amo, voy a cirugía... si dejó algo dentro de mi paciente será enteramente tu culpa.

\- Ten cuidado, quiero llevar a Suiko a Inglaterra en unos meses, no estamos en condiciones de afrontar una demanda de mala práctica - bromeó despidiéndose como siempre y cortando la llamada para intentar concentrarse a en sus propios pacientes. Luego del tercer paciente el malestar era imposible de disimule y no tuvo más opción que retirarse porque de otra forma estaba seguro que vomitaría.

Llego a casa rápido y se encontró con su novio acurrucado en la cama.

\- No estás nada bien, ¿Qué te duele? - preguntó examinándolo concienzudamente

\- Nada en especial, solo me siento enfermo - respondió frustrado con su propio malestar.

\- ¿Pero que duele, la cabeza, el pecho, la panza? - preguntó dando besitos y acurrucándose con él, la presencia del alfa siempre ayudaba a sanar más rápido y viceversa.

\- No me duele nada, tal vez un poco la cabeza pero lo habitual... me siento como débil, mareado, nauseoso y sin energía.

\- Si mañana sigues así iremos al médico, y mañana no irás a trabajar... es una orden médica - se restregó contra él y comenzó a ronronear buscando calmar su dolor.

\- Está bien, de todas formas me dijeron que no asista mañana - respondió suspirando un poco. Ahora no solo estaba preocupado por su salud, también por sus pacientes que no vería y el peso extra en sus colegas.

\- Voy a mover mis horas de la mañana para la tarde y me quedaré contigo - beso sus mejillas - si veo que te sientes mal te llevaré al médico - mordió su nariz

\- No puedo discutir contra eso, ¿Verdad? - sonrió levemente sintiéndose mejor con Kuroo ahí, aunque suponía que se trataba más bien de un asunto de capricho.

\- No - dijo serio - Supongo que no quieres comer nada ¿O si? - cuando Tsukki se sentía enfermo se ponía aún más consentidor.

\- No, pero debería intentar comer algo liviano - respondió sabiendo que vendría una pequeña tanda de regaños - solo he tomado té todo el día.

\- Pero Kei... - gruñó - te iré a preparar sopa de pollo y arroz - beso sus labios antes de levantarse, sintiendo que le costaba separarse de él y una sospecha de instauró en su cabeza, pero no quiso ilusionarse.

\- Es que no tengo apetito, y no quería comer y sentirme mal - cuando Kuroo de levanto, el también lo hizo a los segundos para ir con él - no quiero estar solo...

Kuroo no protestó, es más sonrío sintiendo que algo tibio crecía en su pecho.

\- Ven... abrázame mientras cocino

\- No quiero estorbarte - a pesar de eso se acurrucó de inmediato a su espalda.

\- Jamás me estorbarías - le dio un beso y preparo la comida que llevo a la cama para que el rubio estuviera cómodo y consentido.

\- Gracias por la comida - comió lento y con cuidado de no forzar su panza a comer más de lo que podía.

Kuroo se abrazó a él por la espalda y lo rodeó con los brazos dejando descansar su mano sobre el abdomen del rubio.

\- ¿Cuando me sentiré mejor? - preguntó acurrucándose un poco más contra él, como queriendo fusionarse.

\- Cuando sepamos que tienes... - lo abrazo más fuerte - creo que debemos ir al médico mañana, así no esperamos innecesariamente.

\- ¿Tienes alguna sospecha? - preguntó sabiendo que Kuroo tenía ya una sospecha pero no le decía nada al respecto y eso lo preocupaba más.

\- Anda dando vueltas un parásito gastrointestinal, no es peligros pero es incomodo - mintió - quiero descartar eso enseguida - Kuroo esperaba que fuera otro tipo de 'parásito', uno que esperaban hace años.

\- Está bien, vamos mañana entonces - respondió suspirando como aliviado por una posible respuesta.

\- Te amo... - estaba ansioso de esa ida al médico - Suiko quizás comience a llegar más tarde hay alguien que le gusta y seguro se vendrá con esa persona después de clases.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella de todo eso? - preguntó interesado en eso que le quitara sus propias preocupaciones.

\- Si, un poco... pero tendré La Charla con ella de forma extendida, y recalcar que si necesita preservativos y esas cosas puede pedirnos... no para ahora, sino en un par de años más, pero que sepa que no juzgamos nada - suspiro - está tan grande.

\- Si... no se en que momento pasó eso - respondió suspirando levemente y girando para acurrucarse en su cuello.

\- Que mimoso estas... me gusta - se acostó junto a su novio - Sabes... creo que deberíamos casarnos, llevo mucho tiempo deshonrandote... - pego su frente a la de el.

\- Me preguntaba cuánto más tardarías en pedírmelo - respondió dándole un golpecito - pensaba que no querías casarte conmigo.

\- Hace tiempo que tengo el anillo... solo que no encontraba el momento adecuado... ¿Y si me rechazabas? - bromeo - se levantó y fue a su armario, rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta sacar una simple pero hermosa argolla de oro blanco que la deslizo por su dedo.


	15. XV

Tsukki lo vio alzando levemente una ceja, siguiendo sus movimientos e incorporándose cuando volvió a él, y aunque tenía rostro de desinterés, sus ojos brillaban expectantes.

\- Está debe ser la propuesta de matrimonio menos romántica del mundo - respondió chasqueando la lengua levemente al recibir el anillo. Kuroo se enfurruño e hizo un mohín infantil.

\- Si no te gusta entonces no... - trato de quitarle el anillo.

\- Ya me lo diste, no puedes retractarte - respondió escondiendo de inmediato su mano mientras acariciaba el anillo - ¿Cuando vamos a casaremos?

\- No se, estoy dudando ahora... como soy tan poco romántico quizás deberías replantearte tu respuesta - siguió haciéndose el ofendido, aunque la sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

\- Nunca dije que no quisiera - respondió sintiendo que sin razón real, el puchero empezaba a formarse en su boca, metiéndole un poco más contra él para esconderse.

\- Mmm... esta bien - sonrió - si realmente quieres casarte con tu poco romántico novio entonces decidamos la mejor fecha... opino que otoño, ¿Tu que piensas...? Falta un año para eso, nos da tiempo para planear todo.

\- Si, creo que es perfecto - respondió aún escondido en su cuello - ya quiero que sea el próximo año.

\- Tenemos mucho que planear... Suiko hiperventilará cuando le digamos - se rió y justo la puerta de entrada se abrió y segundos después su hija anunció su llegada. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a los exámenes de mañana.

Al día siguiente después de que Suikon se fuera a la escuela ellos salieron al hospital para que pudieran revisar a Tsukki. Kuroo sugirió al medico que le hiciera un análisis de sangre buscando de todo, intercambiando miradas con el médico que entendió enseguida la suposición de su colega, así que en el laboratorio recalco que se buscara un posible embarazo. Kuroo no tuvo que poner mucha presión para que los exámenes estuvieran ese mismo día, era su manera sutil de decir que necesitaba saber ahora mismo cual era el estado de su futuro esposo.

\- No estás diciéndome la verdad - masculló Tsukki cuando lo oyó pedir los exámenes pronto - es mucha ansiedad para solo un posible virus estomacal.

\- Creí que me conocías bien, siempre soy ansioso cuando se trata de ti - pico su nariz - de todos modos sabremos pronto que clase de parásito tienes.

\- Se que estás mintiéndome - gruñó quedándose enfurruñado en la sala de médicos donde esperaban, agradeciendo que Kuroo trabajara ahí porque odiaba la idea de quedarse en la atestada sala de espera.

\- No te enojes conmigo... solo quiero saber pronto - hizo un puchero.

\- No me enoja que seas ansioso, me enoja que no me digas que pasa realmente - respondió chasqueando la lengua pues aunque lo intentara no podía estar lejos y enojado con el.

\- Sabremos pronto, porque yo tampoco sé - suspiro.

La espera se hizo eterna para el moreno aunque solo fueron unos 20 minutos para volver a entrar con el médico y Kuroo parecía al borde de un infarto. Solo con mirar a Kuroo, la forma en que el médico lo miró de vuelta, supo que sabía que pasaba con el.

\- Tu ya lo sabes - fue lo primero que dijo el médico a Kuroo con la media sonrisa en el rostro, esperando que con eso la pareja se relajara.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - Kuroo no podía más de felicidad y solo atinó a tomar a su novio para besarlo profundamente - seremos papas otra vez - dijo sonriendo y restregándose a su omega, con razón olía tan delicioso ese último tiempo y cada mañana dolía separarse de él.

\- ¿Qué? - lo miró como si estuviera loco, negando con la cabeza un par de veces - tienes que estar bromeando, llevamos siglos tratando y no... ¿Seguro que no es un falso positivo? - habían tenido momentos de ilusión en el tiempo que lo habían intentado y al final no había sido así.

\- Es un examen de sangre, los hay falsos positivos casi no existen - lo tomo del rostro y lo beso nuevamente, una y otra vez.

\- Oh... - parecía aun mas sorprendido y como si no terminara de entender que es lo que Kuroo estaba diciendo, solo dejándose besar por él cuanto quisiera.

El médico miró a la pareja, dio el diagnóstico oficial y lo derivó enseguida a el mejor médico obstetra a petición de Kuroo que parecía no poder saciarse de su novio. Caminaron un poco por el hospital y solo cuando estuvieron sentados esperando la cita por sobrecupo con el otro médico fue que todo cayó realmente sobre el. Iban a ser papás.

\- Vamos a tener un bebe - terminó por murmurar, un poco para el y un poco para su novio.

\- Si, desde ayer lo sospechaba... al fin tendremos otro conejito - no podía ser más feliz y tenían que esperar lo protocolarmente correcto para anunciarlo y sentía que no podría, quería gritar al mundo que sería papá.

\- ¿Como paso? Siquiera lo estábamos intentando - tampoco es como si se cuidarán demasiado pero era inesperado de todas formas.

\- Siempre pasa así, quizás solo nuestras ansias de tener otro bebé era lo que nos estaba bloqueando - Kuroo marcaba a su pareja notoriamente, orgulloso del omega que tenía como pareja y del bebé que venía en camino.

\- Ojala Suiko lo tome bien, ya no es una niña con ansias de un hermanito o hermanita - desde ya su cabeza estaba pensando en todas las opciones de lo que podía ir bien o mal.

\- Ni se dará cuenta, estará entrando a la adolescencia y querrá más tiempo para ella - sonrió - deja de pensar y disfruta el momento.

Kuroo sabía todos esos procedimientos y explicaciones, pero era muy distinto vivirlas, ser el quien recibía los consejos, entre más lo pensaba más emocionado se sentía, aunque básicamente lo que Tsukki necesitaría seria tranquilidad y muchos mimos, por supuesto, Kuroo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

El camino de regreso lo hicieron con el moreno envolviéndolo completamente, no quería separarse de él jamás, ahora todo era un potencial peligro para su omega y su bebé en camino, solo caminando expelía un olor de posesividad, no quería a nadie cerca de su pareja.

\- Estás exagerando cariño - Tsukki podía sentir el aroma envolviéndolo, aunque imaginaba que no era algo voluntario de su alfa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó distraído, el olor de Tsukki era delicioso y solo quería volver a casa ya para estar enredados. Tsukki solo hizo un gesto al aire a su alrededor y toco su nariz, como diciéndole que se refería a sus feromonas rodeándolos y saturando al aire a su alrededor. Kuroo se separó de su novio - ¿Te molesta? - no había sido algo consciente, solo el deseo de protegerlos.

\- No, tu olor nunca me molesta - respondió sonriendo levemente - pero no quiero problemas y cuando un alfa está tan...así, otros se acercan por el instinto de la pelea, también omegas estúpidos atraídos por el olor.

Kuroo se mentalizo para disminuir su marcaje, aún era temprano y podían volver a casa y disfrutar de la noticia juntos, distrayéndose con la conversación de las compras que tendrían que hacer en el futuro próximo, ropas de bebe, toneladas de pañales y juguetes por montones. Kuroo estaba especialmente ansioso y emocionado con la situación, no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que harían y Tsukki solo sonreía enternecido con sus reacciones. Sabía que debía ser paciente con Kuroo pues era un mundo nuevo para él, pero logró convencerlo de esperar lo convencional, 3 o 4 meses al menos, cuando supieran que todo estaba en orden, aun cuando Kuroo solo quería ir ahora ya a conseguir todo lo que fueran a necesitar.

\- Esto no sirve para gente ansiosa... - terminó mascullando en un gruñido casi infantil - Ya quiero saber que será - ¿Cómo te sentías? - Quería saber todos los detalles y si bien sabía todo lo médico de un embarazo se leería todos los libros al respecto para poder ser el mejor papá del mundo.

\- Más cansado básicamente - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - mi ánimo es mejor, pero creo que eso es más bien porque estás conmigo.

\- Siempre estaré contigo - lo abrazo fuerte.

\- Vas a ser buen papa de bebes - aseguró dándole un pequeño mimo en el cabello, sabiendo que parte de su ansiedad venía de los temores.

\- ¿Tú crees? Siento que me dará miedo tomarlo, aunque haya traído al mundo varios bebe ya - se rió - Kei... estoy muy feliz, siento que quiero reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Tsukki simplemente no podía dejar de reír en una mezcla entre ternura por su pareja y emoción a toda la situación. Cada vez más y sin esperarlo, su mundo era como había soñado a los 15 años.

Los meses pasaron y todo iba bien pudiendo al fin anunciar la llegada de su bebe a sus amigos y familia, Suiko estaba emocionada, no la habían visto genuinamente feliz desde hace mucho y su instinto de alfa que aún no despertaba del todos ya pensaba en como iba a cuidar a su hermanito o hermanita.

Tsukki tuve que ponerle límites a Kuroo porque sino el moreno se compraría la tienda de bebes completa, pero poco a poco fueron armando la habitación del nuevo integrante de la familia.

\- Quiero ir al médico - su cita de rigor no era hasta unas semanas más pero quería adelantar el asunto - hay algo fuera de lugar y quiero despejar dudas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, qué sientes? - preguntó buscando el número del médico en el móvil para pedir una hora aunque fuera en sobrecupo.

\- En este punto ya debería sentirse un movimiento claro y no es así, además, es una panza muy grande para el tiempo que va... - no quería preocupar a su novio pero era un hecho que necesitaba una revisión exhaustiva.

\- Bueno, has estado comiendo bastante... - se ganó una mirada de enojo que lo hizo callarse y simplemente llamar al médico. Tenían hora mañana por la mañana, a primera hora.

No sentía como si algo estuviera mal, pero era mejor prevenir antes de hacer como si nada, porque realmente estaba preocupado al respecto. A primera hora Kuroo sostenía la mano de su novio mientras hacían la ecografía. Ambos mirando en detalle la imagen y Kuroo dio un jadeo junto con el médico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tiene dos cabezas o algo así, verdad? - sentía el corazón en la garganta al ver a los dos médicos que parecían más que asombrados.

\- Sí - dijo Kuroo solo para ver la mirada de espanto de su novio - pero es porque son dos bebes

\- Tiene que haber algo mal, no pueden ser dos bebes - respondió Tsukki con un jadeite intentando descifrar las imágenes del ecógrafo.

\- Si puede pasar, más si eres un omega tan fértil - dijo su médico - ojalá estén preparados para dos niños - sonrío y Kuroo asintió enérgicamente.

\- Realmente eres un conejo - se burló Kuroo y beso su mejilla - vamos a llenar la casa de conejitos.

\- No estamos nada preparados para dos bebes - respondió él negando con la cabeza levemente, sintiéndose nuevamente como cuando se habían enterado del embarazo.

\- Bueno, lo estaremos... - lo abrazó - Kei, estamos los dos juntos en esto, podemos hacerlo - beso su frente.

\- Si... esta bien - tenia mil escenas posibles en su cabeza y sentía la ansiedad en las nubes, criar a una niña había sido difícil, dos sería un caos.

\- Kei... estás entrando en pánico - lo abrazo y ronroneo para calmarlo.

\- Solo un poco, solo un poco - respondió abrazándolo fuerte para centrarse.

\- ¿Cuál es el temor? Podemos con dos bebes, no te voy a dejar solo - repartió besos por su rostro, trayéndole lentamente de regreso a la realidad.

\- Se que no lo harás... - respondió negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no quería hablar de eso aún en la consulta.

Kuroo asintió y se centraron en lo que el médico tenía que decir, obviamente las revisiones de Kei serían más seguidas para llevar un control más cuidadoso de los gemelos. También tendría que tener presente que en parto casi con seguridad sería al menos un mes antes y llegada la fecha posible, el reposo debía ser absoluto.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, ahora Kuroo creía lo peor, que su novio no quería tener a los bebes y se sentía horriblemente triste.

\- Tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo bien con los dos, apenas podía con Suiko... se que era algo distinto, pero es muy intimidante, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza algo como esto - hablo finalmente al llegar a la casa, sintiéndose seguro ahí - serán 3 niños, dos que necesitarán toda la atención y no quiero que Suiko se resienta.

\- Kei, tengo la impresión de que estás pensando en que tú tendrás que hacer todo. Soy el otro padre de esos bebes y tu futuro esposo, haremos todo juntos. No descuidaremos a Suiko, estaremos cansados y seguramente no dormiremos bien en muchos meses, pero son nuestros conejitos, no nos importara desvelarnos por ellos - lo abrazó para evitar mirarlo - O es que... ¿ya no quieres tenerlos?

\- ¡Claro que si! - le dio un golpecito de regaño en el brazo - estás mal interpretando todo, no estoy arrepentido de tenerlos, solo estoy un poco asustado porque es muy distinto a lo que había proyectado.

\- Es distinto... pero creo que es mejor - suspiró - yo también estoy asustado, tengo miedo de no ser un buen papá, pero también sé que quiero a esos enanos - tocó su panza - y haré cualquier cosa por qué ellos y tu estén felices.

\- No necesitas esforzarte demasiado, lo haces bien de forma natural - aseguró acurrucándose un poco más contra él - solo es el miedo de las primeras horas...

\- Te amo... conejito, todo saldrá bien - masajeo su espalda - podremos con dos conejitos saltarines, quizás saquen tu carácter y sean más tranquilos.

\- Dios... esperemos no sacan mi carácter - negó de inmediato con la cabeza - mamá dice que era un bebe terrible.

\- ¿Eso porque? - soltó una risita y lo llevo a la sala para acurrucarse.

\- Lloraba solo por llorar, no por querer comer, ni por un cambio de pañal o por que la ropa molestara o fiebre o cualquier cosa, solo lloraba por el placer de ver el mundo arder - bromeó acomodándose contra él, aprovechando el par de semanas en que aún podría moverse con relativa comodidad.

\- Ojalá que no saquen eso de ti - dijo espantado - todo lo demás si.

\- Que salgan como tenga que salir... una combinación entre los dos sería agradable - respondió jugando con sus manos - en nada seré grande como un planeta.

\- Un buen cambio, tendré más de ti para abrazar - mordió su cuello.

\- Eso lo dices ahora, cuando tengas que hacer todo por mi porque no puedo moverme veremos si te sigue gustando - respondió sonriéndole un poco.

\- Me gustara porque siempre he amado mimarte - lo beso profundamente - ahora tenemos que comprar más cosas.

\- El doble de cosas - asintió levemente - creo que deberíamos despejar uno de los armarios para ir desde ya guardando pañales.

\- Yo lo hago, tu me dices cual y lo despejo para que quede como tu quieras - dijo complaciente - ahora mismo si quieres.

\- No, ahora no, estoy cómodo - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente y acurrucándose más contra él - en tu día libre, alguno del pasillo.

Kuroo desde ese momento estaba totalmente a las órdenes de Tsukki. Estaban ansiosos por que los bebés llegarán pronto a sus vidas, aunque se sentía como si faltara un siglo aun para eso. Sobre todo, querían volver a follar sin preocupaciones, especialmente porque el aroma del otro era especialmente atrayente en esos días. Por supuesto, ante la mínima insinuación de Kuroo al respecto, los ojos de Tsukki brillaron.

\- Podemos seguir follando, al menos una semana o dos semanas más - no tenía verdadera idea de cómo funcionaba el sexo en esa situación, pero había leído en su momento que no estaba prohibido.

\- ¿Quieres? lo importante es que quieras... que estés cómodo - lamió su marca suavemente.

\- Contigo siempre quiero - respondió como si fuera obvio, girando el rostro para darle un pequeño beso, sintiendo la piel erizarsele desde ya.

\- Entonces aprovechemos mi dia libre y que Suiko llega tarde - sonrió coqueto y se lo llevó a la pieza.

La logística del sexo con panza de embarazo era más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería y tardaron un poco en dar con la forma correcta de hacerlo. Al menos con eso tenían una nueva gama de experiencias y aventuras.

Esa semana realmente parecían conejos, Tsukki estaba más caliente de lo habitual y solo dejaron de follar cuando el rubio empezó a tener dificultad para moverse, al menos habían aprovechado bien ese tiempo.

\- Estoy cansado, ya quiero que salgan - protestó cuando su panza lo hacia sentir el doble de grande,

\- Soporta un poco más, no creo que falte mas de un mes, están inquietos y ya quieren salir - sonrió acariciando su panza enorme, sintiendo las pataditas como si fueran lo más sagrado del mundo.

\- Deberían estar más quietos, así no harían sufrir a su papi - respondió tenzándose con cada patadita - apuesto que son enormes.

\- Bueno, tienen a dos gigantes por padres - beso su panza - no hagan sufrir a papi... relájense - hablo suavecito y luego comenzó a cantar, haciendo que los bebés y Tsukki se relajaran hasta quedarse dormidos.

Tres semanas después de eso, estaba despertando a su novio sin cuidado, prácticamente dándole un golpe en el rostro. No era primera vez que tenía contracciones de media noche pero solían detenerse luego de un rato, ahora no cesaban y llevaba una hora contando mentalmente hasta que era simplemente muy doloroso. Kuroo despertó asustado y tomando la mano de su esposo.

\- ¿Ahora si? - pregunto y el rubio asintió - Está bien... déjame ir por los bolsos y nos vamos al hospital - dijo ordenando las ideas en su cabeza para no desesperarse.

Despertó a Suiko y ella llevaba los bolsos mientras el bajaba a Kei y partían al hospital. Tsukki se contuvo cada minutos para no asustar a su hija, pero a medida que avanzaban y se acercaban al hospital, sus uñas estaban enterrándose en el antebrazo se Kuroo, quien soportó estoicamente la presión mientras conducía y hablaba por teléfono dando instrucciones para que estuvieran esperando a Kei y pudiera tener a sus cachorros tranquilamente y con todas las comodidades.

Suiko estaba igual de ansiosa que ellos, manteniéndose en silencio pero removiéndose en su asiento. Tsukki por su parte no dejaba de hacer cuentas mentales para asegurarse de que no eran demasiado pequeños para nacer, esperando realmente que no tuvieran que ponerlos en incubadoras o algo así.

Llamó a Akiteru para informarle que los gemelos estaban por nacer, como buen hermano mayor entro en pánico mientras se vestía para llegar a la clínica, el siguiente fue Yamaguchi que dio un grito de felicidad e hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Estarás bien esperando con tus tíos? - preguntó mirando levemente por sobre su hombro a la niña - Sino, papá puede quedarse contigo - lo último que quería era volver a tener cachorros sin su alfa junto a él, pero lo soportaría por su hija.

\- Si, si, estaré bien - sonrió. Sabía lo importante que era ese momento para la pareja, además el moreno se movía ansioso y el lugar estaba impregnado de su aroma de marcaje, estaba protegiendo a su omega.

\- Eres una hermana mayor muy valiente - respondió volviendo a apretar la mano de su novio para contener el dolor, casi pudiendo gritar de alegría cuando llegaron al hospital.

Estaban esperando un grupo de médicos que desde ya estaban preparados para atender a su futuro esposo. Tsukki no soltaba su mano y agradeció que Akiteru hubiese llegado casi junto a ellos, porque ya Tsukki estaba protestando y deteniendo todo para no entrar sin su alfa y sin saber que su cachorra estaría a salvo.

El rubio había esperado un buen rato en casa antes de desperté a Kuroo y aún así, el parto tardó bastante y para el final de todo, Tsukki apenas sostuvo a sus pequeños unos minutos con lágrimas en los ojos antes de colapsar ante el agotamiento. Esta vez no estaba solo y su alfa cuidaría a su cachorros mientras el se apagaba por un rato.

\- No te apartes de ellos - le advirtió antes de simplemente caer rendido.

Kuroo obedeció y gruño cuando quisieron llevarse a sus hijos sin su consentimiento. Sabía que Tsukki estaría bien, pero sus cachorros eran indefensos y aunque los tuvo en sus brazos y se restregó contra ellos marcándolos, aún no tenían su olor. Sentía el instinto primario de enrollarse a ellos junto a su omega y simplemente anidar.

\- Amigo, hay que llevarlos a la sala de recién nacidos, lo sabes - su amigo anestesista, que se había encargado de todo el monitoreo, se acercó aunque no demasiado para que no se sintiera amenazado - han nacido al menos mes y medio antes de lo que deberían y tenemos que ponerlos en un lugar seguro.

\- Si, pero no me apartaré de ellos - no daba espacio a otra cosa, además de lo había prometido a su omega, cuidaros a sus pequeños y no se apartaría.

\- No puedes entrar, conoces los protocolos - le hablaba con la paciencia de a un niño - No son solo tus cachorros los que están ahí, no es seguro, pero podrás verlos por el cristal.

\- Voy a entrar, me importa una mierda el protocolo, entrare con mi ropa de cirugía, esterilizada, mascarilla y todo... pero no me apartaré de ellos, se lo prometí a Kei - no quitaba los ojos de sus bebés.

\- Vamos a meternos en un lío - le advirtió pero terminando por asentir levemente - ven con nosotros a dejarlos a su sala y luego vas a cambiarte, los cuidare por ti en los 5min que tardes, ¿Está bien?

Asintió sonriendo y corrió para cambiarse de ropa, aprovechando de informar a la familia que todo estaba bien y decirles dónde estaban los bebes y que Tsukki dormía ahora. Volvió junto a su amigo y entró para quedarse con los pequeños. Eran dos gotas de agua y apenas se movían, pero ambos estaban tomados de la mano lo que le causaba una ternura infinita. Tenían las pestañas largas y claras, estaba seguro que serían hermosos como Tsukki, que tendrían su cabello y ya podía apreciar que tenían los labios delicados de su novio, además su poco movimiento parecía indicar que además sacarían el carácter tranquilo del rubio aunque por supuesto, era demasiado pronto para saberlo. De momento lo importante era monitorear su salud.

Dejó que el médico encargado los revisará, pero el sabía de antemano que estaban bien, siquiera necesitaban incubadora, eran fuertes y solo necesitaban estar con su familia.

\- En el plano general, todo está bien, pero tendremos extra cuidado con el más pequeño - terminó por decirle el médico a cargo luego de la revisión - todo está en orden pero esta un poco más bajo peso que su hermano así que mejor prevenir.

\- Está bien... pero no los separen, juntos estarán más tranquilo y su hermano parece estar cuidándolo - dijo mirando como el mayor se enrollaba a el más pequeñito como dándole calor.

\- No lo haremos, la mejor terapia es mantenerlos juntos - aseguró sonriéndole levemente - ¿Quieres un café o algo?

\- No, solo quiero saber cómo está Kei y cuidar a mis cachorros - no despegaba los ojos de ellos, repasaba cada detalle y cada vez los encontraba más parecidos a Tsukki.

\- Averiguaré cómo está tu omega - respondió dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro antes de señalar a la ventana donde Akiteru sostenía en alto a Suiko para que viera a los bebes.

Saludo a su hija y se movió para no estorbar la visión de la pequeña, dejándole ver a sus hermanos. Esperaba que Kei despertara pronto para estar todos juntos.

La pequeña era el rostro de la emoción y Akiteru no era muy diferente mientras tomaba el móvil para llamar a su cuñado y hablar a través del espejo, saber detalles y como está a todo, por supuesto, Kuroo no escatimó en detalles, les contó todo, en especial, lo parecidos que era a Tsukki y a Suiko, que eran tan lindos como su hija mayor.

Tsukki tardó en despertar y Kuroo estuvo todo el tiempo cuidando de sus bebés hasta que lo llevaron al cuarto del rubio.

\- Papi, estábamos preocupado - Suiko le dio un pequeño regaño cuando al fin pudo estar en el cuarto todos juntos.

Kuroo acomodo a los dos bebés en brazos de Tsukki y subió a Suiko a la cama, sentándose él al otro lado. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar dentro del pecho al ver a su manada reunida y supo que haría lo que fuera para que siempre fueran felices y estuvieran bien. Él lo era, por fin todo en su vida estaba en orden, tenía a su omega y una manada perfecta.

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polluelos!
> 
> Terminamos! Me gusta mucho esta historia, me genera mucho amor y cariño, espero que quienes la hayan vuelto a leer o la lean por primera vez la hayan disfrutado mucho.
> 
> Creo que pronto volveré a publicar la historia que habíamos comenzado cuando Wattpad nos mató y está aquí en suspenso, ya les contaré al respecto. Cuídense y manténgase saludables ♡
> 
> Hasta pronto ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡


End file.
